Across the Ocean A Saving Private Ryan Fanfic
by Eternal Serenity.-7
Summary: Brooklyn Greene is a young American woman serving in the U.S. Army during World War Two with her best friend Hannah Goldstein. Their families torn apart by war, the women are ready to protect and get their loved ones back. Jackson/Reiben/OC
1. The Beaches of Normandy

_**Hey everyone! So I am completely revamping my story and re-publishing all of my chapters. I've read through it on here and there are some sentences that are totally screwed up and it leaves my readers trying to translate what the sentence is actually trying to say. So here is the new and improved version! Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SPR characters except for my own.**_

_**Thanks for reading! ~xoxx Carolyn**_

_**PS: It may take a little time for me to get all of the chapters completely finished and up. School and my internship keep me really busy :(**_

* * *

Omaha beach spread out across the English Channel, it's golden sands beckoning the landing craft closer. The sky was a slate gray, clouds hung low on the horizon, bloated and white. The ocean was a dark, foreboding green, cold as sin she had heard. The date was June 6, 1944, D-Day, one of the largest allied amphibious invasions to take place during the great Second World War.

Private Brooklyn Emma Greene stood in the middle of 20 other men, with a commanding height of 5'10, she stood out for a woman. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as she peered out at the expanse of beach, ready for the bloodbath waiting to happen. She was a member of Alpha Company, 2nd Ranger battalion, just one of the many companies set to land that day. To her left was her best friend, Hannah Marie Goldstein. Hannah was a small 5'1 Jewish girl, who was currently puking everything known to man onto the cold, steel floor.

Brooklyn grimaced as men around her threw up over the sides and into the aisles, trying her best not to gag at the smell. Two young women in war. Scandalous. Improper. Unheard of.

Back home, 21 year old Brooklyn had been studying to be a nurse, her home life with her mother quiet and boring. She needed to get out of Denver, Colorado; she needed to get to where she was needed. Her father and two brothers had left for war immediately after the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. Her father and older brother Shiloh had been sent to fight in the Pacific Theatre. Brooklyn was after her baby brother, Jamie, just 18 years old and missing in action for a month now somewhere in France.

Hannah's story was different, far different from her friend's. Hannah had received the horrifying news that the majority of her family, German Jews, had been ruthlessly dumped into Nazi labor and extermination camps from Dachau to Auschwitz. She had watched her father go off to war and her mother volunteered 24/7 at a factory that designed aircraft parts. Her family's fate was currently unknown and anger and vengeance fueled her fire to get to the European Theatre.

One year before, the girls had signed into the army using deceased male family member's names. If any hint of being women had come up, the recruiting officers must not have cared or noticed, for the girls had been shipped out to basic training not even a week after signing up.

Brooklyn was the only medic on her transport and she knew that her job would not be easy today. Things were different for the two compared to when they first had started. The men knew their true identities now and warmly accepted the women as they were. Brooklyn's long, golden, sun bleached hair cascaded down to mid-back, half of it tied back out of her olive green eyes. Hannah's jet black hair was crammed up under her helmet, her hazel eyes glared out at the bunkers filled with German soldiers.

Pale lips whispered silent prayers as they neared the beach, waves crashing around them, the ocean spray showering the soldiers with its icy fingers. The men formed a tight, protective circle around the two young women as the friends squeezed each others hands in encouragement.

"30 seconds Yanks! God be with you!" Shouted the British transport operator.

"Get out of here as fast as you can and get up that beach! It's not going to be easy but you're going to have to push through heavy fire, the Krauts have pre-sighted the entire beach for MG-42s!" yelled Captain Marshall over the pounding of the channel waters. The landing craft door lowered and bullets screamed through the air as every man in front of Brooklyn was mowed down, blood spraying all over her face and uniform.

"Hannah! Off the sides!" She boosted her shorter friend over before falling out herself. Water burned her eyes as the cold stabbed right through her clothes, her muscles locking into place. All around, soldiers were being hit with bullets that sang through the cold waters. There was a sharp pain in her side as a bullet grazed her causing her to wince with pain. She released her pack and gasped for breath as she reached the surface, the scene before her already ghastly. "God help us," she whispered in horror. She shook her head trying to rid her ears of the ringing from the explosion of a nearby craft, spotting Hannah firing her Thompson frantically in the direction of the German bunkers and machine guns.

Wounded and dying men spotted the red cross on her helmet and cried out for help, the noise overwhelming as she tried to figure out who to go for first. "Medic! Oh god please help!" Half of the men on this beach would never make it home again. She lifted her BAR and began firing as she moved forward towards one of the wounded soldiers. She was immediately stopped by a man, his eyes full of terror as blood spurted from a bloody wreckage that used to be a right arm. He held out the limb in his left hand to her shock, "Help me please! You've got to put it back on!" His pleas were hysterical as she sadly shook her head, "I can't-" she choked out and watched as he fell to the sand, dead, his eyes staring lifelessly into the bleak sky.

Explosions rocked the beach as mortars and grenades exploded all around her. The sound of rough German voices could be heard from above and she wanted nothing more than to drown it all out. She fell to the beach and covered her ears as a grenade exploded nearby. Her ears rang with an intensity that was enough to make anyone wish they were dead. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion as she looked at everything around her. Men were waving frantically, some with limbs blown off, others with internal organs hanging from their bodies. Suddenly a voice rang through the din, "Brooklyn! Get your ass over there, that medic needs you!" Hannah called pointing.

Private Irwin Wade looked up at the woman who fell to his side at the ready, "How bad is it?"

"We need to stop the bleeding." Brooklyn took some of the medical tissue and began to wipe away the crimson blood, applying pressure, working in perfect sync with the young man with angry brown eyes.

"WADE! Wade get your ass over here! WADE!" called a squad of men. Hannah fell in line against the sea wall and covered her best friend as best as she could. Wade pulled up the body of a dead soldier, using it as a barrier to protect the man from the line of fire.

"We got it! We stopped the bleeding!" Wade's enthusiasm was immediately crushed as a bullet struck the wounded soldier in the head. He threw the bloodied bandages aside and looked up at the bunker, fire and venom in his eyes, "Fuck! Just give us a fucking chance you son of a bitch! You son of a fucking cocksucker!" Brooklyn grasped his shoulder, "I'm sorry Wade."

He frowned and looked over at her, "Brooklyn." "Pretty name for a girl" he replied, a small, genuine smile crossing his face before disappearing as he threw himself against the sea wall with the other medic.

The sounds of more explosions filled the air as sand flew up and swirled in the air, bullets striking the bodies of those who were already dead. The pools of water all over the beach were stained a dark red, fish had washed up and filled the air with a putrid odor.

Captain John Miller turned to the two girls "Who are you?" he shouted over the clamor. Another explosion shook the beach.

"Private Brooklyn Greene sir, Alpha Company!"

"Private Hannah Goldstein, same as her!"

"Our company was destroyed, I haven't seen another one of us."

Miller nodded, "We could use another medic, we're folding you into our company."

"Yes sir." Captain Miller nodded, "Gather weapons and ammo!" Men rushed and scattered like birds to find and salvage what they could.

"Bangalores! Bring up some bangalores!" Sergeant Horvath called back, "Heads up, Bangers coming your way!"

Brooklyn caught site of the pipe explosives and moved aside as they were placed and prepared.

Privates Jackson and Reiben both crashed into the wall next to the group, "Jackson and Reiben sir!" Private Daniel Jackson stopped speaking as his ice blue eyes beheld those of a surreal olive green with golden sunbursts.

Brooklyn felt her breath hitch in her chest, "Well I'll be damned," Reiben murmured softly, his Brooklyn accent heavy as he caught sight of the young woman with the streaming golden hair.

"Bangalores! Clear the shingle!" The voice of Captain Miller shattered through their thoughts. Brooklyn and Hannah shielded themselves from the falling debris.

"We're in business! Defilade! Other side of the hole!" Horvath shouted. Brooklyn pulled her best friend along as they dodged bullets that tore through the air at the speed of light.

Wade called out their names and motioned quickly, "Over here!" Weapons were loaded with full magazines and the squad awaited orders.

Brooklyn's head snapped up when she heard Captain Miller, "Jackson!"

"Sir?"

"See that impact crater?"

Jackson looked into the small vanity "Yes sir."

"That should give you complete cover from that machine gun position. Get in there and give me some fire. . .Greene!"

Brooklyn leaned out from behind the protection of Wade, "Sir?"

"You're good with that BAR, get over there with Jackson, cover him, he's this country's best sniper and if he dies it's on you!"

"Comforting," she muttered sarcastically. "Yes sir, I'll keep him going."

"Wait for my command to move." Brooklyn watched in silence as the sniper kissed the cross around his neck and prepared his Springfield. "Jackson, Greene go!" Brooklyn flew out from behind the wall and fired up towards the guns, moving stealthily and gracefully across the debris ridden ground. Jackson watched with fascination and awe as she moved with feline like reflexes through the rubble, following close behind.

The two fell into the impact crater and she caught his eye, "Work your magic sniper boy!"

Jackson took the rifle and positioned it, reciting words from the Bible, "Be not thou far from me O Lord" a bullet passed through one of the machine gun operators and he fell from above, his body flailing until he hit the ground. "All my strength haste thee to help me." Another German fell lifelessly through the sandbags to the ground below and the squad began to move forward at Captain Miller's orders.

Brooklyn and Jackson ran after them but she stopped in a matter of seconds, "What's the matter, you hit?"

"I'm a medic...I have a job to do!"

Daniel reluctantly left her to help a young soldier. "It hurts, it hurts so damn much" he cried.

"What's your name?"

"Dan-Danny Wood, ma-ma'am."

"Danny you're going to be ok, I need you to stay with me and concentrate on my voice. Good?" He nodded and looked up at her intently. She examined the bullet wound in his side and pulled out forceps, scissors, and bandages, beginning her work. She had firm grasp of the bullet when her work was crudely disrupted. With a resounding roar, flames burst through one of the cement bunkers and Brooklyn fell on top of Danny, covering his body with hers protectively. Burning Germans jumped from the fortification, their screams adding to the miserable music that played over the beaches of Normandy.

"Ma'am we've got it from here." Another medical squad had arrived, startling her.

She nodded and then terror seized her, "Hannah" she whispered. Her long legs carried her towards the trenches and bunkers, the sounds of machine guns and rifles filling the stifling air.

Hannah knelt next to Private Stanley Mellish, her golden star of David swinging from a chain around her neck. "We'll kill every last son of a bitch who murdered our people, I promise," she whispered sharing his tears. They both looked down at the Hitler Youth knife that Carpoza had given Mellish. Stanley looked up into Hannah's eyes and in that moment knew that he had found someone special in the midst of the black chaos.

"We'll do it" he murmured.

"Your friend's alright" Private Adrian Carpoza smiled at Brooklyn.

"Thank you...uhm...?"

"That's Carpoza, Carpy, whatever you like dollface."

"And you're Reiben?"

The New York native smiled brightly, "Yea, Richard, Brooklyn right?"

"Brooklyn Greene. . ." He turned to reveal the back of his jacket 'Brooklyn U.S.A.' "Shoulda guessed" she snickered. Richard Reiben was captivated by her smile, his heart fluttered as he watched her standing there.

"Hey yo Reiben wake up, she's cute huh?" Adrian motioned towards Brooklyn.

"Yea but don't go gettin' any ideas Carpy."

"Brooklyn you're ok!"

"Wade! You made it in one piece" she smiled hugging the young man.

A shy smile crossed his face, "You did fine work today, I've never met a female medic who was that fast and proficient. . .given you are the first female medic I've worked with."

"Thank you I-" Her world grew silent as those ice blue eyes fixated on her, watching her every move.

Private Jackson moved forward, "Daniel Jackson from Tennessee. . .also known as best sniper in the world." She could barely keep her thoughts in order as she listened to his velvety, Southern drawl.

"Brooklyn" she managed in a small voice. He offered a small smile and nodded.

"We need all medics on the beach and in the bunkers tending to the wounded" a voice called out through the afternoon. Brooklyn and Wade made their way to the cliffs and looked down below, their eyes taking in the wasteful wreckage of dead and wounded. Jackson and Reiben both watched the girl with a new found interest and protectiveness as she took off towards her duties.


	2. Thoughts and Memories

_**Ok so here is Chapter Two. . .Hope you guys like it! Reviews are awesome, they're pretty much what I live by and you guys have done an amazing job with it so far =)**_

_**Disclaimer: Ok yea still I don't own any of the characters or any of SPR's plot I'm pretty sure you know who I do own**_

_**Love you guys, my readers are the best! ~xoxx**_

* * *

Brooklyn leaned against the wall of one of the deep trenches, her side burning as she sighed. Hannah's worry was etched deep in her brow as she heard the soft sound, "Brooklyn? You've been sighing like that for the past ten minutes, if I didn't know better I'd say something was wrong. . ."

Brooklyn grasped her side and grimaced, "A bull-"

Hannah immediately cut her off, "Holy shit! Were you shot?"

Wade's head snapped around and he was at Brooklyn's side within seconds, "Where are you hit? Do you feel any sharp pains? Are you light hea-"

"Guys, calm down, Jesus I was just grazed. . .Yes Wade, all of my internal organs are still in tact, I can take care of myself. . . I'm a medic too remember?"

He only nodded, his brown eyes full of concern, "Still, let me take a look."

The whole squad had gathered around after hearing Hannah's outburst, Jackson was the first to speak. "Is it bad Wade?" he questioned softly.

Brooklyn let her jacket slide off of her shoulders and onto the ground, revealing a blood soaked green shirt. Wade lifted the green material to just beneath her breasts, his face flushed. They all held their breath for a moment as they glimpsed her long torso. Her skin had an olive undertone and was a light golden brown. Her muscles glistened with sweat as she huffed. "Ouch" she growled.

"Damn" whistled Reiben, "That's got to hurt, how the hell are you still conscious? Looks like half of her blood is on that shirt."

Her head turned as she caught the New Yorker's eyes, "Nope it feels great, like a walk in the park." Her eyes glittered as she gave him a sarcastic smile. There was just something about him.

Hannah gasped at the deep gash, "Shit. . . .that's going to be one hell of a scar hun."

Wade cleaned the wound as gently as possible, pulling a needle and thread from his supplies, he began to work. Jackson watched with hard eyes as the young woman winced, clenching her fists everytime the needle punctured her skin. Reiben grit his teeth as he saw a silent tear escape her eye. Hannah turned away from the scene, her stomach flip flopping from the site of the needle.

Mellish wandered up next to the small Jewish girl, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You ok?"

Hannah nodded, "Yea I just really hate needles."

"Ah I can get that, they scared the shit out of me when I was a kid. . .by the way, you can call me Fish if you want, it's the nickname I was given by Carpy."

Hannah smiled, "Fish. . .crazy but I like it."

"So what's your story? I mean you're one of the first women I've seen over here. . .besides a few of the locals."

Hannah shuddered, "I've got a lot of family here. . .the majority of them were thrown into Dachau and Auschwitz." Her eyes grew distant as her mouth formed a frown, "I have no idea if they're alive or dead, but I will find them. I promised my mother I would. Even if it takes storming into Berlin and asking that bastard Hitler myself I will."

Mellish looked down at her, the fire blazing in her hazel eyes burned with hatred. "I'll help you find them, I promise I will." His star of David glittered in the sunlight as he took it out from under his uniform. He reached down and took hers in his other hand and pressed them together, "WE will find them."

Captain Miller turned as Wade finished up with Brooklyn, "Alright Charlie company we're moving out!"

Wade smiled up at Brooklyn, "Should hold really well."

"Thanks Wade you're the best."

Reiben shouldered Wade, "You sure looked like you enjoyed touchin' her."

Wade blushed a dark rose red, "Shut up Reiben."

"What? I'm only pointin' out what I see."

"Or you're just being a jealous asshole," Wade stated matter-of-factly.

Reiben rolled his eyes, "Me? Jealous of what, you? Good one Irwin," he said with a cutting tone at the medic's first name. In truth, Reiben was jealous, incredibly jealous, and he hated it. Yea, he'd had a ton of girls back in Brooklyn, but this one was different. It wasn't her body that he craved, it was that mysterious and enchanting smile, a smile that he would kill to see any day.

* * *

A few days later, Hannah and Brooklyn helped tend to wounded soldiers as sunlight warmed the air. Charlie company sat in a circle, their cigarettes filling the area with a smoky, grey haze. Jackson and Reiben both watched Brooklyn as she worked, eager to see that smile light her face. The way she spoke to injured soldiers was so soft, cries had died down as they listened to the stories she would tell of back home. She had a knack with bringing a sense of calm into situations. "So whatd'ya think of 'em?" Adrian questioned, blowing smoke rings lazily as he tilted his head back.

Mellish was the first to answer his best friend, "I think Hannah is amazing, cutest face I've ever seen."

"That's cause she's a Jew like you Fish," Adrian grinned.

"Shut up Carpy, that doesn't hurt either."

Reiben piped up, "I personally am a fan of Brooklyn, that body is. . . you don't even wanna know what I think but I know for sure if I was one of those fighter pilots up there, I'd have her painted on the side of my plane." His asshole comment did well to hide what he really thought of her.

Jackson cast a sideways glance at Reiben, his eyes full of ice at the comment, "I think she's gorgeous. . .good medic, great with a gun."

"Bet that's not all she's good with. . . Jackson's got a crush!" Adrian laughed with the rest of them, only leaving Jackson to shake his head and roll his eyes. Reiben glared at the sharpshooter, looking away to hide the anger in his eyes.

Horvath broke the silent tension as he moved towards the squad.

"What we going to do?" Caparzo questioned.

"Listen up. . .what?"

"What we gonna do?"

"You're going home wrapped in an American flag with a hunk of cheese up your ass Caparzo you smart ass!" The sergeant cast him a steely glare.

"You like it in the ass!"

"What?"

"I thought you liked it in the ass" smirked Reiben with his devilish smile.

"Shut up Reiben and listen up. . .Captain's just received orders to put together a squad to find a missing paratrooper. Three of his brothers were killed in action. . . our job is to find him and get him home."

* * *

Brooklyn looked down sadly as she helped Wade change the dressing of a soldier's wound. "Three brothers dead," she murmured softly.

Wade looked up and reached over, squeezing her hand, his big brown eyes full of melancholy, "War's a bitch."

She nodded and squeezed back, his adoration for her clear.

"Greene, Wade, and Goldstein!" The three stood and turned to acknowledge Captain Miller who had been joined by a scrawny man with black hair, pale skin, tiny brown eyes, and a mustache. He looked like a child compared to the men around him.

"Sir?"

"I'm sure you heard Horvath, I'd like you three in my squad."

"Of course sir," Brooklyn nodded.

"Good. This is Corporal Timothy Upham, our new interpreter."

Upham gave a small nod and cast a wary glance towards the two women.

"What? Never seen a girl before?" Hannah barked, obviously annoyed.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes, "Play nice Hannah. She's a Jew, feisty little one too. . .careful around her or she'll bite your head off."

The look on Upham's face made Wade and Hannah both burst into laughter as Brooklyn continued. "Parlez-vous francais Corporal?" Brooklyn's accent was perfect as she spoke beautiful French.

The young man blushed, "Oui, bien sur mademoiselle."

"Ah bon monsieur, a bientot," she smiled moving to the next man.

* * *

The squad moved out of the town, walking through open fields, the scenery a nice change from so much rubble. Brooklyn had always wanted to visit France, but not like this. She tried to imagine what the beautiful country and its cities had looked like before this horrible war. She pictured small, picturesque cafes that lined the Seine river. She imagined parties that lasted all through the night, with music, laughter, and dancing. She thought of having her own artist's apartment in a small building in Paris, where she would paint and sketch all day. The quietness of her daydreams was shattered as Mellish's voice rang loud and clear.

"Hey! You want your head blown off you fancy little fuck? Don't you ever touch me with those fucking little rat claws again! Get the fuck back in formation!"

"I was just wondering where you were from," the small Corporal could barely manage to get the words out, startled by the Jewish Private's outburst. He moved closer to where Caparzo, Wade, and Brooklyn were walking.

Hannah glared at Upham, "Better do as he says," she hissed.

Mellish looked down at her and gave a big smile, "Thanks."

Upham looked at Adrian, "Hey. . .Caparzo isn't it?"

Adrian almost stopped as he looked back, "Hey, drop dead Corporal."

He only nodded, "Got you."

"And another thing, everytime you salute the Captain, you make him a target for the German's. So do us all a favor and don't do it, especially when I'm standing next to him. Capisce?"

Brooklyn glared at him as Timothy stated hesitantly, "Capisce."

"One. Adrian you need to cool it. you aren't going to get shot. Two. Stanley. Chill the fuck out! And quit being an asshole. Three, Hannah. I have NO clue what the hell has gotten into you but stop being a bitch." The three were silent as Brooklyn finished up. She fell to the back despite Wade's protests, tired of all the arguing. Her thoughts faded into the past, back home, where everything was just a seemingly normal day.

* * *

**December 9, 1941**

18 year old Brooklyn stared out of the front window of her home in Denver. The violet peaks of the Rocky Mountains spread before the city, the golden sun shimmering on them from the east in the early morning hours. Her long hair had mostly escaped the pins, running wildly down her back, dark circles bruised beneath her eyes. Her tear stained cheeks were flushed as her eyes remained blank. Was he dead? Which ship had he been on? Would he come back? How many thousands were gone? Why hadn't she just gone to Honolulu like she had promised him? She could have kept him from going out to his post that morning.

The newspaper lay on the kitchen table, a dim orange light cast an eerie glow across the brown paper. A picture of the burning U.S.S. Arizona graced the cover, the black smoke seemed to smolder. The pages were crumbled from the constant turning of the pages in the past 24 hours. The house was completely silent, her father and brothers were gone. It was empty.

"Brooklyn, sweetheart, you need to get some sleep. I'll let you know if I find anything out. . .you know it will be a while. Some of the bodies were burned beyond recognition, others were completely incinerated. You never know he could be alive, keep your hope up sweetie."

"But what if he IS dead mama?"

Scarlett Greene pulled her daughter into her arms, the two tall women stood there in the kitchen, both losing the men the loved so much. "I don't know baby," she whispered as her nightgown was dampened with the tears of her daughter.

"I love him so much. . ."

They would receive the news of Alex Youngblood's death, the fiancee of Brooklyn, a week later.

* * *

Reiben spotted Brooklyn staring down at a key that was hanging by a chain around her slender neck. He watched her as she looked into the distance, the unfathomable sadness in her eyes heartbreaking. He began to wander closer to her, but stopped dead in his tracks. Jackson. "Damnit Jackson," he glowered.

Daniel Jackson fell back with Brooklyn as she shook from her memories. "It isn't safe to be back here alone. . . you ok?"

She felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled at her, "Hey. . . yea just a little headache. I'll be fine."

Jackson's eyes stared right through and he stopped her, gently kissing her forehead, "Heard a kiss could fix anything."

Brooklyn blushed and smiled that lopsided smile that drove Reiben crazy. She looked over and unknowingly caught his eye. She felt a pull towards him but ignored it as she turned back to Jackson. Clenching his fists, the Brooklyn boy stormed ahead.


	3. Death of a Friend

**_Hey guys! So here is Chapter Three and I hope you all enjoy it! I really love writing this story! Reviews are highly appreciated, they definitely help motivate me =) You guys are awesome and I love the messages!_**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own Saving Private Ryan or any of its characters, but I do own my lovely own characters_**

**_Thanks for reading! xoxx, Caro_**

* * *

Brooklyn walked quietly along with Jackson until Reiben piped up with a question several of them had wanted to ask. "You wanna explain the math of this to me?" He glanced sideways at Brooklyn noticing her studying him with those soft green eyes. "I mean where's the sense of risking the lives of eleven of us to save one guy?"

Captain Miller sighed, "Anybody want to answer that?"

Wade spoke, his soft voice strong, "Reiben. . . think about the poor bastard's mother."

Brooklyn looked at the medic and agreed, "She's lost three sons already, if she loses another one that would be the end of her."

Reiben was quiet for a moment, her voice running through his head, "Hey doc, I got a mother alright. I mean, you got a mother. Brooklyn and Hannah have mothers. Sarge has got a mother. I mean shit, I bet even the Captain has a mother! Well maybe not the Captain, but the rest of us got mothers."

Brooklyn shrugged, "Still, I'd rather think about her than me."

Upham looked ahead, an absent smile on his face, "There's not to reason why, there's but to do and die."

Hannah glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Brooklyn groaned and covered her ears, Jackson laughed, "They're just giving him a hard time, new members usually aren't too welcome. You and Hannah are just special. " He smiled at her broadly as she blushed a dark pink.

"I like you guys, it's like one big family."

Caparzo smiled, "Awwww one big happy family huh?"

Jackson snickered and turned to face Captain Miller, "Sir, I have an opinion on the matter."

The Captain smiled a knowing smile, "Well by all means, share it with the squad."

"Well from my way of thinking sir, this entire mission is a serious misallocation of valuable military resources and well, it seems to me sir, that God gave me a special gift. Made me this fine instrument of warfare."

Brooklyn's eyes widened, "Well well, would you listen to that."

Miller grinned at the two, "Reiben! Pay attention! This is the way to gripe. Continue Jackson."

Reiben scowled and only shook his head.

"What I mean by that sir is if you were to put me and this here sniper rifle anywhere up to and including one mile of Adolf Hitler with a clear line of sight sir. . . pack your bags fellas, wars over. Amen."

Reiben shot back, "Oh that's brilliant bumpkin."

Brooklyn shook her head drifting away from Jackson, "War wouldn't be over. There's still the war in the Pacific. We haven't defeated the Japs yet. . . .my daddy and older brother are still over there. . . " her voice trailed off as she looked down. She had no idea if they were alive or not.

The whole squad grew quiet until Reiben broke it, trying to liven things up, "So captain, what about you? I mean you don't gripe at all?"

Hannah squeezed Mellish's hand and fell in step next to her best friend. "You ok Brook?"

"I'm alright. . . I haven't heard anything about my dad who was close to Peleliu or Shiloh stationed on Midway and Jamie was missing. . ."

Hannah let her head fall, she had known Jamie for as long as she could remember and they had been best friends, "I'm sure Jamie's ok, he's a smart kid, he's probably just enjoying the countryside. . ." but she was just as unsure as Brooklyn.

Reiben turned to the two, "Your brother is missing?" Real concern filled his brown eyes.

"Yea my baby brother Jamie, he's only 18. . . he went missing somewhere here in France a month ago."

Jackson kept his eyes forward, aware of Reiben's advances, "Maybe we can use this mission to find him too."

Reiben turned and glared, "Stole my idea bumpkin."

"Sorry, beat you to it." Jackson sneered.

The while squad could feel the tension between the two soldiers. Grey clouds moved in overhead and droplets of water began to speckle the back of Brooklyn's hands. In a matter of minutes it began to rain, a town stood like a ghost in the midst of the mist.

"Neuville." Miller stated.

Gunfire thundered through the sky as they moved closer. "Sounds busy," Brooklyn said.

"Really busy," Hannah followed.

Miller nodded, "Squad stay alert and in formation, let's move in."

After they reached Neuville city limits Miller called out, "Thunder!"

A voice quickly responded, "Flash!"

Miller breathed a small sigh of relief, "Upham over there. Reiben, you five go."

Brooklyn fell behind Reiben as she moved off with him, Caparzo, Horvath, and Upham. She settled down next to a broken wall with them, Reiben squeezing in next to her. She felt the warmth of his breath on her neck and turned. Their eyes locked for a moment and for a second the world came to a grinding hault. "Brooklyn" he murmured, reaching forward to tuck a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

The moment ended as a German voice boomed from a loud speaker, "That Statue of Liberty is kaput!"

Brooklyn shook her head, "Huh?"

Mellish looked over the wall and glared, "Your father was circumcised by my rabbi you prick!"

Hannah grinned and leaned her forehead against his shoulder, "Too good."

Brooklyn snickered and Reiben just smirked at his friend.

The crack of a gunshot rang through the air and one of the runners fell to the wet ground. Reiben pulled Brooklyn to him protectively as Carpoza jumped up, cursing at the Germans for continually shooting the fallen runner. Brooklyn looked out, her eyes peeled against the rain as she listened to the Captain and Carpoza's conversation. "Reiben, Caparzo, Greene! Fundamentals! Short runs! High and low at the corners!Could be tight, be prepared for close contact, go!"

The three nodded and were off. Captain Miller watched them go and then turned, "Upham, you stay with Sergeant Horvath, the rest of you, with me!"

Horvath grinned, "I'll wear him like underwear Captain." They all smirked as they watched the small Corporal latch onto the Sergeant.

Brooklyn and the others reappeared on the other side and she turned and listened as Upham asked, "Hey, where's the Captain from?"

"Figure that out, you got yourself a nice prize," Reiben simply replied.

Jackson sidled up next to Brooklyn quietly, "Three hundred bucks last time I heard. Company's got a pool, five bucks will get you in."

"Well someone must know where he's from, know what he did for a living?" Upham pushed.

Horvath looked up, "I've been with him since Kasserine Pass and I don't have a clue."

"Reiben, so you don't even know where he went to school?"

Brooklyn scrunched her nose, rolling her eyes, "Upham, I'm assuming since they don't now where he's from they won't know where he went to school."

Reiben winked at her, "Cap'n didn't go to school, they assembled him at OSC outta spare body parts of dead GI's." Brooklyn tried her best to hold in laughter as the young corporal's face went sheet white. Reiben continued, "You gotta pay attention to detail. I know exactly where he's from and I know exactly what he did cause I pay attention to detail."

Jackson grinned and moved ahead towards a large pile of rubble, "Hey Upham, be careful you don't step in the bullshit." He reached over and squeezed Brooklyn's hand as she came up next to him, eliciting a steely glare from Reiben.

A few minutes later Brooklyn heard a flurry of French. There was a house that had been half blown out, sheltering a small family from the rain, the cry of a baby echoing through the silence. A father stood there with a younger girl, the mother held the baby close to her chest, trying her best to shelter it from the cold air.

Brooklyn moved around the corner and looked into the father's eyes, "Bonjour" she said as she neared the family.

The family froze and watched the young women, "Ask them if they know where the Germans are!" Miller ordered, agitation apparent in his voice.

She turned and looked at the father, "Où sont les Allemands?"

The man rapidly spoke and Captain Miller shouted, "What'd he say?"

Brooklyn looked at him sadly, "It's the children, he wants us to take the children."

"No! We can't take the kids!" The Captain bellowed.

Upham called out, "They think they'll be safe with us!"

Adrian moved quickly over the rubbled and reached up to take one of the girls, "Adrian," murmured Brooklyn, "You can't do this."

"Caparzo put that kid down!" Miller shouted over the rain.

"She reminds me of my niece," he whispered, looking at Brooklyn with eyes full of melancholy. "How do you say it's ok?"

"Tout va bien," she offered.

Caparzo looked at the little girl and hugged her, "Tout va bien," he murmured and she quieted down.

"Get that kid up there now!" Miller ordered, sounding even more irritated than before.

"Captain the decent thing to do would be to at least take her up the road to the next town!" Caparzo fired back.

Brooklyn was suddenly quiet, a strange noise filling her ears, "What the. . . " A shot resounded as Carpoza fell against a piano. "Carpy!" She hit the rubble and pressed herself against a wall, her eyes scanning the area.

Reiben and Jackson immediately moved for her but Miller stopped them, "I don't need two more soldiers down!"

Brooklyn's ears rang as a sharp pain filled her head and in a moment she was gone, trapped in memories as Caparzo's sad pleas sent her back.

* * *

_**December 15, 1941**_

Brooklyn silently washed dishes as she thought about the past week. In only seven days her life had completely fallen apart. "Honey? You ok?" She shook her head, "Yea sorry mama, just thinking." Her mom squeezed her shoulders but turned when there was a knock on the door. Brooklyn dropped the plate and sprinted to the door, throwing it open to reveal Mrs. Youngblood, Alex's mother. Her eyes were bloodshot, they swam with tears as her lips quivered. "He's gone," she whispered.

"No. . . . .oh God no. . . . ." She fell to her knees as the older woman fell next to her and they sobbed together as their hearts shattered into a thousand pieces.

* * *

_**Present**_

"Brooklyn? Brook? Wake up. . . " Hannah, Reiben, and Wade stared at her with worried eyes. "Migraine," she choked out. Wade looked at her sadly, "Carpy's gone.

Brooklyn closed her eyes and held onto Wade, "Why?" she whispered.

"I don't know. . ." he murmured.

Hannah took Mellish's had and followed him, "This is just fucking great," she muttered.

Reiben gently helped Brooklyn up and put an arm around her waist to steady her, "Fuck Ryan," he hissed as they passed Caparzo's covered corpse.

Jackson turned and spotted Brooklyn with Reiben, he decided to remove Reiben from his current duty.

"Reiben, you're needed up front. Support gunner's job."

Reiben glared, "Yea, I'm sure." And at that he jogged ahead.

Brooklyn sighed and leaned into Jackson who held onto her tightly, "You going to be ok?"

"Yea, I've been getting migraines for a few years now, just kind of happens." He nodded and planted a kiss on the top of her head as she watched Reiben jog away, part of her heart calling for him to stop.

"Looks like Reiben lost this round," Mellish laughed.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't give a damn Fish, she's just a girl. She wants Jackson, that's her deal."

"Yea sure, whatever you say Brooklyn boy."

Reiben just rolled his eyes, being an asshole was the best defense he had to shield away the jealousy and anger.

Wade walked along and watched the way Reiben was acting, the way that Jackson was totally disregarding what Reiben thought, and the way that Brooklyn seemed torn. "She'll never know. . ." he whispered quietly, unaware that Upham had heard anything.


	4. Confessions and Feelings

**_Here is Chapter Four everyone! Thanks for the messages, I am still absolutely loving writing this story. We've had this entire week off of school because of snowstorms so I've been writing a lot! Reviews are always welcome, I love them!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own SPR or any of the characters of plot, all I own are Brooklyn, Hannah, their families and their life stories_**

**_Hope you all love it! ~xoxx, Carolyn_**

* * *

Brooklyn rubbed circles into her temple as she squeezed her eyes shut; the migraine was worse today than it had ever been. Every small noise felt like a hammer inside of her mind causing her to groan quietly.

"Thunder!" Rang through her head like a shrill screech.

"Flash! Come on in!"

Reiben noticed Brooklyn holding her head in her hands, "You alright?"

She looked up and forced a smile, "One of my longer migraines unfortunately."

"Ah yea, my ma used to get those, she'd lock herself inside for a day or two until it went away. . .they used to hurt her really bad."

"Yea I-" She was cut off by one of the soldiers who had been previously talking to Captain Miller, "Go easy, watch for snipers."

Reiben saw that Jackson was busy watching for snipers, "Stay behind me alright?" She nodded and followed close behind him, her BAR in her hands, her teeth gritted against the never ending pain in her head.

The soldier called out, "Jimmy T! Find Captain Hamill, bring in here!"

Another soldier made a face, "What? Up there?"

The other rolled his eyes, "How the hell should I know? Would you just go look please?. . . Thank you, you moron!. . . Alright you guys just flake out here for a while."

Reiben turned and looked at Brooklyn, "How bad is it?"

"Pretty damn bad, every little sound is intensified to the point where I feel like I really just want to die."

"Don't say that. . .it'll go away I'm sure."

"Yea thanks, so tell me, why are you such an asshole Brooklyn boy?"

"Brooklyn boy? I like that, sounds like I belong to you," he winked at her with a grin and then shrugged, "Just am, I had a fucked up childhood, I mean with my dad and all but shit happens ya know?"

"Yea I got it."

A sudden cracking noise filled the air and Brooklyn doubled over in pain, "Brooklyn!" yelled Wade. The wall of one of the buildings suddenly crumbled and a squad of German soldiers began to yell at them with their guns raised and faces full of fury. She jumped up ad began to scream back along with the rest of the squad. Her head pounded and after a minute she fired, the rest of them following suit. She dropped her BAR and leaned against the wall.

Wade came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, "What can I do to help it?"

"Nothing" she panted, "It'll go away soon."

A man jogged up to Captain Miller, "Fred Hamill, Pathfinders 101st."

"John Miller, 2nd Rangers. We're here looking for a Private James Ryan. He's part of your outfit. . . any chance at all you policed him up?"

Reiben took Brooklyn's hand and squeezed it, "Any better now?"

"A bit."

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they heard Hamill shout, "Lieutenant, redeploy that bazooka to the right side. . .and get Ryan up here!"

Brooklyn watched as a younger soldier jogged up to them. "Here comes our boy. . ." They all watched him pass through, "Told you he was an asshole," Reiben snapped.

Brooklyn sat on a small pile of rubble, rubbing her temple as she rolled her eyes, "Be nice Reiben."

Wade knelt down in front of her, "We can keep you here, there's more medical attention and I could see that you get enough morphine to completely take the pain away."

Hannah sat down next to her, "It's an idea Brook."

Soldiers passed the two women and the medic, their eyes curious, whispers kept low.

Brooklyn looked into the medic's eyes, her stare intense, Wade. . .there are critically injured men out there who need it more than I do. The squad needs a second medic, I am NOT leaving my best friend here alone, and I am NOT leaving you boys."

Hannah smiled and hugged her tightly, Wade grinned, "As you wish my lady," he joked.

The three were silent when Reiben marched up, the look on his face one that was not pleasant, "He's the fucking wrong guy," he growled.

"What?" Hannah's eyes were on fire as she marched off.

"Calm down Reiben," Wade stated.

"We just fucking lost all our ammo and Caparzo for nothing!"

"Not for nothing, we're still looking. . ." Brooklyn murmured.

Miller motioned the two girls over, "They've got a few locals here who have warm water and soap, I'm sending you two over there." He turned to Hamill, "My men are beat, we're going to hold up here for about three hours, then pull out after dark. Got anything left in this town like a three-star hotel? Something with clean sheets, soft pillows, and room service?"

Hamill looked to the side and then grinned, "How about a nice comfy church?"

Miller laughed, "We'll take it!"

* * *

Two older French women walked up to the girls and smiled, "Come with us."

The house was an old, two story red-brick home with ivy that crawled up the side. "C'est une maison belle," Brooklyn smiled.

The older of the two dipped her head, "Merci mademoiselle."

Hannah and Brooklyn were led to a large room with a small wood burning stove. The room had been divided into two rooms by a single white sheet with a white bath basin on either side. Lavender and vanilla filled the air in the room, a luxurious and comforting scent. The girls stripped down and Brooklyn sighed as warm water cascaded over her golden skin.

Hannah lathered her hands with soap and cocked her head towards Brooklyn's side, "So you've noticed that both Jackson and Reiben are fighting over you right?"

Brooklyn was quiet for a moment, "Yea I know."

"So. . . .who you like more?"

She bit her lip, "I don't know. . .I mean Jackson is so sweet all of that but there is something about Reiben. . ."

Hannah smiled to herself, "Thought so."

Brooklyn grinned as she washed her hair, He's an asshole but. . .I don't know," she laughed.

Hannah yawned, "I know what you mean hun."

The two bathed in silence as the day dusk faded into a dark sapphire blue, the stars lighting up one by one like crystals in a dark satin blanket. The warm fire dried Brooklyn's hair as she stared into the orange flames, her eyes smoldering.

"What're you thinking about Brook?"

"Finding Jamie, getting back home, Jackson and Reiben. . .everything."

Hannah's hazel eyes stared into the dying embers, "I love you Brook and I promise everything will be ok."

Brooklyn's eyes welled with tears, "Half the time I act like it's all ok but I'm so afraid Hannah. . .what if Jamie's gone? What if my dad and Shiloh are gone? What will happen to my mom if I die? Life's never going to be the same again. . ."

The other girl nodded, half of her family was probably dead, she would never see her favorite little cousins again or the aunts and uncles she had known since she was small.

Brooklyn slipped into her uniform and strapped her helmet to her pack, her long hair fell down her back, "I'm going to sleep in the church with the boys tonight."

"Me too, give me a second."

The girls walked down stairs, the warmth felt amazing from the summer night, "Merci beaucoup madams," Brooklyn smiled at the women.

"Je vous en prie mes amis, bonne chance."

* * *

The air was thick, the sound of mortar fire could be heard in the distance as flashes of light filled the darkness, illuminating soldiers moving across the fields far off. The girls walked into the church, the men turning to see who it was.

"Brooklyn, Hannah, glad you could join us," Captain Miller nodded.

Brooklyn came up behind Wade and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug, happy to see the other medic again, "What are you doing?"

"Copying Carpy's letter," he said with a calm voice, squeezing her hand.

Hannah settled in next to Mellish, snuggling into his side as he stated, "I don't know how he does it."

Wade looked up from the letter, "What's that?"

Brooklyn spotted Jackson, his eyes closed, softly breathing as he slept. She smiled, "Falls asleep like that. Look at him, the guy's lights out before his head hits the pack," Mellish continued.

Reiben had a simple explanation, "Clear conscience. . ." he looked up at Brooklyn, catching her eyes, "What's the saying? 'If God's on our side, who the hell could be on theirs?"

Upham sat up and timidly corrected him, "If God be for us, then who can be against us?"

Rieben snorted at the Corporal, "Yea, what did I say?"

Wade looked up from his letter, "Well, actually, the trick is to try and stay awake."

Brooklyn scrunched her nose and thought about it, Reiben shook his head, "How is that Wade?"

Wade stared into thin air thinking about the past, "Well, when my mother was an intern, she used to work late through the night and sleep through the day. So the only time we ever got to really talk about anything was when she got home. So what I used to do, was I used to lie in my bed and try and stay awake as long as I could, but it never worked cause the harder I'd try the faster I'd fall asleep."

Reiben laughed softly, tilting his head back as he spoke, the sound set Brooklyn's heart on fire "Yea, well that wouldn't have mattered in my house. My ma? She would've come home, shook me awake, chatted me up till dawn. I swear, the woman was never too tired to talk."

Mellish laughed, "Probably the only time she could ever get a word in."

Hannah grinned, "He's got you there Reiben!"

Wade sighed sorrowfully and they all quieted down, allowing him to finish his story, "I used to pretend to be asleep. . . she would stand in the doorway looking at me and I'd just keep my eyes shut. I knew she just wanted to find out about my day cause she came home early just to talk to me. I still wouldn't move, I'd just pretend to be asleep. I don't know why I did that."

Brooklyn squeezed his shoulders, kissed the top of his head, and sighed, "Jamie used to keep Shiloh and I awake till our parents got home. I would get so mad and yell at him for bouncing on the beds. . . he'd get the saddest look in his eyes. . .I'll never forget that look. . . " Her thoughts wandered to her little brothers as she moved to go outside, her hair blowing in the evening breeze. Her eyes scanned the horizon with a dark sadness.

"Hey," a voice came from behind her.

She glanced back and smiled briefly, "Hey."

Reiben sat down next to her, his back to the wall, "You've been really quiet ever since you had that migraine. . .you ok?"

Brooklyn shrugged, "I guess."

He sat there and lit a cigarette, "What's bothering you?"

She was silent, "Just memories, this whole war has just fucked everything up, I hate it so much. . ."

Reiben blew a couple of smoke rings before pushing, "What memories?"

Brooklyn sighed and kicked a rock with her boot before beginning, "My fiancee Alex Youngblood was stationed on the U.S.S. Arizona at Pearl Harbor. . ."

Reiben closed his eyes immediately, already sure of what the outcome of this would be.

"I remember him asking me to visit him through December but I couldn't go. . .on December 7th I woke up to my mama in tears, she told me what happened. . ." She swallowed hard, "They found his body in the midst of all that destruction. . .alive, barely. . .he died in a hospital from the burns. Sometimes I feel like I could have stopped his death if I had gone. . . .he might not have been on that ship that morning if I had kept him with me. . . ." Silent tears fell from her eyes.

Reiben eyed the key around her neck and then spotted her tears shimmering in the moonlight like diamonds on her cheeks, "There was nothing you could've done."

She swallowed the tears, "Yea."

Reiben reached up and pulled her down next to him, tossing the cigarette aside, "It isn't your fault. . ." he whispered softly, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his warm breath on her lips, "I know," she barely managed.

Everything was still as he looked into her eyes. He gently cupped her cheek in his palm, his hand finding the key that hung from her neck. He bent down and kissed it before closing the space between them. His lips were warm as he kissed her, her fingers wove through his hair as she brought him closer.

He gently broke away much to her dismay but pulled her up with him. He looked around and without hesitation he had her up against the wall, his tongue gently ran across her bottom lip, asking for permission to go further. She smiled into the kiss and opened her mouth as warmth filled her. Her fingers wound around his dog togs as she kept on pulling him closer. His hand pressed against the small of her back until there was no space left between them. He took one of her legs and hitched it around his hip. The kiss deepened until they heard someone clear their throat. Brooklyn looked down, blushing madly as Captain Miller looked at the two, a small grin on his face, "Get some sleep you two. . .now." Both of them looked at each other and smiled, "Yes sir."


	5. Broken Dreams

**_Ok so here is Chapter Five everyone! As you can see we're already nearing the end of the movie which means that the story would be EXTREMELY short which to me is not cool. So in the meantime, I will be adding my own parts into this story that aren't from the movie and are entirely thought up by me. I guess what I'm trying to say is we won't be finding darling little Private Ryan for a little bit. Thanks for the awesome messages and I hope you all keep it up!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own SPR. Obviously. And I'm sure you all know who I DO own._**

**_Thanks for reading! xoxx, Carolyn_**

**_PS: A huge thanks to Puddingcup 30, you're reviews have been awesome =)_**

**__**

* * *

Brooklyn lay next to Hannah, her thoughts constantly drifting back to the intimate kiss she shared with Reiben. She still felt the sparks that had soared through her veins, the way she could barely breathe, the way her heart seemed to stop completely. She couldn't sleep, her heart raced even now as everyone else around her was gone, except for one. Someone coughed and she turned her head in the direction of the noise. Reiben lay there smiling at her, his eyes full of laughter as he watched.

"Can't sleep," she mouthed.

He nodded and motioned her over; his arms ached to hold his girl again. She began to stand but paused for a moment, catching sight of Jackson, still peacefully asleep. Reiben followed her eyes and sighed, obviously she had some feelings for the sharpshooter. She moved quietly across the stone floor and settled down next to him, enjoying the warm feel of his arms as they pulled her close.

"What's the matter?" he whispered in her ear.

"It's just Jackson . . . I . . . I don't know. I don't want to hurt him but at the same time I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for him. When I first saw him I could barely breathe but I could never get you out of my head and . . . who knows."

Reiben nodded softly and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry about it tonight, there are bigger things you need to worry about like staying alive. Get some sleep baby hm?" His thick New York accent made her smile as she snuggled into his chest. He was right, there were bigger things to worry about besides her feelings; they had a war to win and a soldier to find.

* * *

While she was asleep, Brooklyn dreamed of Reiben, Jackson, the war. And then, there was the nightmare. The same nightmare she had over and over, the one that invaded her dreams every night. The screams were terrifying, the smoke of the harbor thick and black as it curled around the waters. Jamie's screams filled her head, images of him being tortured by Nazi officers played like a movie through her mind.

Alex cried out to her as he flailed in the oil-stained ocean waters, his skin burning as the flames licked the iron skeletons of the sinking battleships. The nightmare was always the same; it never changed not even in the smallest details. Two of the most important men in her life were in danger of dying, and no matter how hard she tried, they would always slip from her grasp, slipping away into a dark abyss of nothing.

And then there she was, alone in a wheat field, the breeze gently blowing through the stalks as they waved back and forth like the ocean. The light of the setting sun blazed over the distant trees, illuminating her green eyes till they seemed to glow like emeralds. A golden haze crept across the field, bringing him along with it. Alex emerged from the golden haze, her Alex, alive and well, brown eyes shining with exuberance and love for her. He reached for her, his arms opened as she rushed to him, burying her face in his neck as he held her.

"Alex?" she whispered quietly, afraid to disturb the peace and serenity that surrounded them. He gently lifted her chin to face him, pushing her hair from her face, and tucking it behind her ear.

"We were supposed to be together forever . . . where were you?" His eyes slid down to the key around her neck as if he knew that it was slowly slipping away from his grasp.

"I was home," she murmured softly, turning her face and looking into the distance.

His sad eyes looked far away, "You know I love you. . ." he kissed her softly and she tried her best to hold back tears, "I love you too."

His fingers wrapped around the chain that held the key, "It's not mine anymore is it?"

And at that she buried her face in his chest and cried, he held her close and stroked her hair, but he was slowly changing.

The smell of burnt flesh filled her nose, and when she looked up, half of his face was gone, the burns a horrid sight. They were in the harbor, the smoke burning her eyes as she looked down from a rescue boat into his face, the flames consuming him, "My girl," he whispered, and then he was gone.

* * *

Brooklyn bolted up, her eyes full of tears, sweat beaded on her skin like dew drops, her breath came in quick gasps. "Hey, hey what's the matter? Shh…you're ok." Reiben held her close as she shook.

"Bad dreams," she choked out, choosing not to divulge anymore than that. The other men around her were beginning to wake up as Captain Miller shook them awake.

Wade changed the dressing on Brooklyn's side as the men waited, their eyes searching for any danger. "Done, it's looking better," the medic stated quietly.

"Thanks," she managed a small smile for him.

Hannah and Brooklyn walked side by side as they moved out, both unusually quiet as they followd the rest of the squad.

"What's bothering you Brooklyn? Usually you're pretty chatty, did Reiben do something? Is it Jackson?"

She shook her head, "Nightmares . . . that's all."

Hannah sighed, "Same one's you've been having since Alex died?"

Brooklyn nodded, "The worst part is Jamie, Hannah I have to see my baby brother again . . . even if it kills me."

Hannah knew Brooklyn would die for Jamie and it scared her to think about it.

Jackson glanced over his shoulder at the two girls' as they spoke in hushed voices. He hung back and smiled at Hannah, "I'll take over this post, I think Mellish is missin' you." He winked and watched as Hannah jogged ahead.

"You're worried about your brother?"

"Yea."

Jackson reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently and then bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it. "We'll find him, he's ok."

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, enjoying the feeling of his rough hand holding hers, "I pray you're right Daniel."

The warm morning sun shone through the forest, casting an ethereal glow across the leaves and forest floor. "Whoa," Jackson stopped behind the rest of the squad, pushing Brooklyn protectively behind him. She rested her forehead against his back and breathed in his sweet smell, sighing quietly as she listened to them speak. Jackson scanned the area and what was left of a plane.

Brooklyn peeked out from behind him and after seeing the wreckage, rushed over to Wade who was checking for survivors. He was inside, squatting next to a dead soldier, "Shit," he muttered.

She groaned, "Such a damn waste, this is crazy."

Wade's eyes looked at the other dead bodies scattered across the bottom of the plane, "The price we pay to free the world from tyranny . . ."

"Brook, come on hun." Hannah pulled her up as they moved into a camp that seemed to be a makeshift hospital. Men were lined up under tents, some moaning in pain, others whispering prayers, and a few casually smoking cigarettes and talking to friends.

Brooklyn was shaken from her thoughts by Captain Miller's voice, "Wade, Greene!"

"Yes sir?"

"See what you both can do . . . Hang on guys it won't be long."

The two medics began to work from soldier to soldier, their hands working in perfect sync as they changed dressings and stitched wounds.

"I'm ready to go home Wade, I didn't think I'd ever say it, but I am."

"I know . . . I am too . . . this whole war has really made me think about things . . . I'm going to go home and settle down with a pretty girl and start a family."

Brooklyn laughed softly, "You'd be a wonderful father and husband Wade."

He smiled and looked down at his work, trying to hide the love for her that shone in his bright eyes as he spoke about the future. He would give anything to tell her what he really felt but he didn't have the courage. Sometimes when they would stop for breaks, Wade would just lie there with his head in her lap and smoke a cigarette, studying everything about her. He imagined what it would be like to marry her, to kiss her, to hold her.

"Done with this one?"

Wade blinked and finished bandaging another wound, "Yea sorry, thoughts wandered off."

"I can see that," she chuckled.

Reiben joined the two, squatting down next to one of the soldiers who was asleep, "Hey kids," he greeted.

Brooklyn looked up and gave him a small yet bright smile, "Brooklyn boy."

Wade looked up just in time to catch the looks they exchanged, his face grew hot, "Reiben, smell that leg right there. Find out if its south of cheese."

Reiben scrunched his nose and narrowed his eyes, lifting a cloth and smelling. His head immediately shot up with a horrified expression.

"Gangrene," Brooklyn sighed, "Damnit."

Wade frowned, "I'll come take a look."

* * *

Hannah and Mellish both stood next to the road that German POW's were being marched along. "Juden!" Mellish flashed his Star of David.

Hannah did the same, her eyes ablaze, "Juden! Yea you assholes you put my family in Dachau and Auschwitz! Juden!"

The POW's cast the two hostile glares as they walked by.

One of the commanders of the 101st Paratroopers pulled out a bag full of dog tags and handed it to Captain Miller. "You might wanna check these out sir. Dog tags. More than I really want to count sir."

Miller passed the bag off to Jackson, "Jackson, start going through those. Find our guy."

Wade and Brooklyn were patching up a gaping shoulder wound when they heard a small commotion.

Their squad was circled around a small table, dogs tags were piled high as they all began shifting through them as if it was a game. "Jackson! Keep your own damn tags in your own damn pile! How the hell will I know which ones I got now?"

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Why don't you just shut up Reiben?"

They all smoked cigarettes, laughing and talking loud, eliciting glares from a large group of passing soldiers.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Wade growled. He stormed up to Reiben, Mellish, and Jackson, "Jesus Christ you idiots!" He began stuffing tags back into the bag.

"Hey Wade! What the hell!" Mellish yelled.

"Aw Wade it was getting good!" Hannah whined.

"That's the remainder of the 101st Paratrooper squad morons," he hissed.

Jackson's eyes landed on a dog tag with a name he recognized, a name that he knew was about to crush someone, a name he wished he hadn't known. The tag was covered with blood and dirt, his heart raced as he read it aloud to the guys and Hannah, "Greene, Jamie. O negative. Christian."

Hannah's hand flew to her mouth as tears filled her eyes, "Oh Jamie, oh please no, Brooklyn's going to die." Mellish took her into his arms as she began to grow hysterical, frantically telling her to quiet down as she sobbed for her friend. Jamie had been close to her, and now he was gone.

Reiben's eyes widened with horror, "Holy shit," he whispered. His heart sunk as he turned his head to watch Brooklyn as she kindly spoke to a dying soldier. He loved her but he knew that there was nothing he could do to take the pain she was just about to feel away.

Wade could barely breathe, he knew this would kill her and there was nothing anyone of they could do to bring him back to her. "Dear God let it be a mistake," he prayed.

Captain Miller closed his eyes as a wave of sadness hit him. This war had taken another toll on someone's life and this time it was someone in his own squad.

Jackson stood, not sure of what to do, the stares of soldiers burned into the back of his skull as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Brooklyn smiled at the soldier she had just stitched up, "You're welcome, get some rest ok private?" She looked up to see Jackson walking towards her, a sad look on his face. She stood and met him half way, concern filling her heart as she took his hands in hers, "What the matter?"

He took her hand and pressed the dog tag into her palm, gently closing her fingers around it. She looked into his eyes with a confused expression and then read the tag, her eyes unreadable. Her fingers closed around the thin scrap of metal and turned into a fist. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at him, "Come one we have a job to do, we still have to find Ryan."

Jackson reached forward and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair, kissing her hard with an intense pain. She him back with the same intensity and pressed her face into his uniform for a second and then suddenly pulled back, pushing away from him.

"Brooklyn you can cr-"

"I'm fine ok! Seriously we have a job to do!"

She stomped past the squad, her eyes catching Reiben's. The force of the hate inside of her almost caused him to fall over, and he began to walk towards her but she shook her head furiously. He grit his teeth as he watched her dog tags and the key fall from inside her uniform. Her tags clanked together with a loud metallic clink. She wore one of his behind hers and now theirs had been joined by Jamie's. The key looked dull in the sunlight, as if it had suddenly lost its luster, and Reiben's heart at that moment sunk. He had lost his heart, and he had lost her.

"Captain Miller where are we off to now sir?"

He only shook his head; he could see her eyes were dead, the happy glow gone. The pain was sharp in her voice and her heart was numb. Captain Miller knew that the squad had just lost someone that was important to them.


	6. Bitter Rivalries and Pleas

**_Chapter Six is now up! Unfortunately my MacBook Pro decided to be an ass and quit on me so I'm without a computer for a week until it gets fixed. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all like it as well! Thanks again for reading! Reviews are awesome as always =)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of SPR (I really hate the repetition in this thing), don't own the plot, characters any of it but my girls and theif families!_**

**_Enjoy! ~xoxx Carolyn_**

* * *

Brooklyn walked along the dirt road, hanging behind the squad, her eyes far away. Hannah looked back and sighed, she tried her best to talk to her friend but all she ever got was a few 'ok's' and 'I see's'. That smile that Reiben and Jackson loved so much was gone now, non existent. Brooklyn's nightmares had gotten progressively worse but she wouldn't let anyone near to comfort her; she endured the terrors in silence and isolation. Wade was the one who always watched her when she strayed; he was the only one she really responded to at all, her fondness for the medic fueling the fire inside both Reiben and Jackson.

When she was needed for medical emergencies at field hospitals, she would gladly oblige. She would work in silence, only offering soft smiles as comfort for those who were suffering. As she helped more men she became angrier; why couldn't Jamie be so lucky?

One night the squad camped out in a small town on the outskirts of the major city Saint Lo, a small fire warming them in the quiet evening hours. The sounds of explosions could be heard far off in the distance, the rhythm like a steady drum beat. Brooklyn lay there, unable to sleep, curled up on her side as far as possible from the others.

Reiben stared quietly into the flames, his eyes continually glancing between Brooklyn and Jackson, irritation building inside of him. Jackson kept trying to talk to her and coax her into joining the rest of the squad, his fingertips rubbing circles into her back and shoulders, "Come on darlin' we miss you, please come over and sit with the rest of us."

She looked up, the pain in her eyes devastating, "I-"

Reiben knew that she just wanted to be left alone so he immediately cut in, "Jackson would you just leave her the fuck alone!"

His outburst surprised everyone, "She obviously doesn't feel like listening or talking to you!"

Jackson turned, his icy blue eyes full of rage, "At least I'm showing that I care and am trying to help! You just sit around and don't bother to do much of anything!"

"You know half of what she's acting like is your fault! If you hadn't gotten her all excited about finding her brother she wouldn't feel so goddamn awful!"

The whole squad was silent, even Captain Miller who had a stunned expression on his face.

Jackson was fuming, "Go to hell you bastard!" He threw a hard left hook that landed square on Reiben's jaw.

The other soldier fell back and held his mouth for a second, but quickly shrugged it off; this New Yorker was no newbie to fist fights. In a split second he was running head first into Jackson, sending the sharpshooter crashing to the ground. Reiben was on top of him in a matter of seconds; punches were thrown right and left as they struggled in the middle of a dust cloud. Jackson kicked Reiben hard and he fell, landing hard on his back, the breath knocked out of him. He huffed and glared, standing up, Jackson dodging his blows until Reiben found a rib and went for it.

Upham looked at Captain Miller, he winced as he watched Reiben send another blow to Jackson's ribs, "Uh s-sir, aren't you going to stop them? This commotion is libel to let the German's know we're here, this fighting is extremely childish."

Miller cast him a glance and sat back, folding his hands in his lap, "I'm not the one who can stop them." He cast a glance towards Brooklyn who was sitting there staring and shaking her head, a hopeless look plastered on her face.

Horvath sighed, "Doesn't look like that's going to happen."

Mellish shrugged, "I think it's entertaining."

Hannah just groaned and rolled her eyes, "Like a couple of 5-year-olds fighting over a new toy."

Wade grew tired of watching the two beat the living snot out of each other so he stood, determined to stop them, "Guys come on! Quit fucking fighting! Now both of you aren't helping anything!" He threw himself into the middle of the two and held up his hands, "Honestly!"

A hard right hook landed him flat on his face and Brooklyn gasped, jumping up and rushing to Wade's side. She bent down on one knee, gingerly helping him to sit up, "You ok?" She gently wiped a streak of blood from his cheek and examined the already forming bruise.

"Yea, I'm ok, no thanks to them," he growled. His undertone was soft though, he was happy to hear her voice again; it was like a ray of sunshine.

She rose and turned to Jackson first, slowly moving towards him, her eyes full of melancholy. She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly, much to his surprise, "Calm down bumpkin. . ." she murmured his nickname quietly as he gently cupped her cheek in his palm. "I'm sorry darlin'."

She gave a soft smile and then turned to Reiben, the fierce love mixed with sadness enough to make his heart skip a beat. She came up to him and put a hand to his chest, slowly pushing him back, "Please stop, for me and for all of us just please quit. . ." she whispered, the dog tags swung free of her jacket clinking together with a thump. He spotted his right behind hers and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I'll quit, I promise I will, no more fights. . ." but somehow everyone had the feeling that this promise was one he couldn't keep.

Brooklyn pulled back and faced the squad, her eyes moving from one soldier to another, "It has nothing to with any of you. What's going on with me has everything to do with the people who we are fighting, they've destroyed my family."

Everyone was completely silent as she continued, "A week ago I received a letter from home . . . my daddy is dead and my brother Shiloh is a prisoner of war somewhere over in Japan. I chose not to tell anyone because it was my burden to bear and I didn't want to have to think about it while I was focused on Jamie . . . he and I were all my mama had left."

The whole squad felt their hearts break for the girl who was all alone in this war now. Captain Miller spoke up, his voice low, "You're a Private Ryan then . . . we need to get you home for your mother."

Brooklyn furiously shook her head, "No, I won't go home and Shiloh may still be alive."

Everyone's doubt showed in their eyes, they had all heard how brutal the Japs were with their prisoners of war.

Wade sat down in front of the fire again, holding a cool cloth over his wound, "Brooklyn?"

"Yea?"

"Why did your mother let you sign up in the first place?" Wade's curiosity was clear in his big eyes.

Brooklyn sighed, "I don't know, long story I guess."

Reiben shrugged, "We've got time baby."

She settled down next to him and snuggled into his side, Jackson's eyes falling to the ground, his heart sinking lower than it ever had. Brooklyn spotted him and frowned, beginning her story, letting her mind wander into the past as it seemed to do more and more. Reiben held her close and became silent as she started with the day after Pearl Harbor.

* * *

_**December 8, 1941**_

21-year-old Shiloh Greene quietly crept down the narrow hallway, the soft breathing of his sister quiet in the early morning hours. She had finally cried herself to sleep and he wanted nothing more than make the pain go away. He could still hear her screams and sobs when they heard the radio broadcast about the bombing of Pearl Harbor. Shiloh knew Alex was over in Pearl Harbor serving on one of the huge battleships and knew that his sister's lover was probably dead. Moonlight flew across the carpet and up onto Brooklyn's bed, illuminating the walls, a picture of her Alex together from a month ago, and her tear streaked face.

"Brooklyn? Wake up baby sister. . ."

Brooklyn's eyes slowly opened as she looked into his dark, chocolate brown eyes. "Shiloh?" She sat up and stretched, "What's the matter? Did they find Alex?"

"No sweetheart they didn't, I came to say goodbye . . . Dad, Jamie, and I are going to sign up for the army."

Jamie shot in through the door, his tousled brown hair falling into his hazel eyes, "I'm gonna be a soldier Brook!"

She began to shake violently, tears filled her eyes again, "Y-you, you can't go. . ."

Shiloh held her close, "Shh. . .We'll be back, I promise."

Jamie put his arms around her too and buried his face in her hair, "We'll come back to you Brooky."

Shiloh kissed her forehead, "Be good baby sister. I love you."

Jamie squeezed her too, "I love you more."

"Boys in the car." Her father's strong voice was soft as he stood tall in the doorway.

"Love you both, stay safe," she managed, forcing the best smile she could.

"Hello my darling girl." Her father was a tall man with dark brown hair that was greying and smoldering black-brown eyes full of wisdom and knowledge. He walked over and sat on her bed, the moonlight illuminating a face that seemed to be carved of stone. "I'm sorry about Alex," he murmured. "I don't know if he's alive or not but all you can do is pray and hope."

She could barely nod, "I will daddy."

"One more thing, take care of your mother for me while I'm gone."

Brooklyn could no longer hold it in, she fell against his chest and sobbed, "Please don't go daddy! I can't lose anyone else, please, please stay!"

He stroked her long hair and whispered, "We have to do our duties to our country."

He untangled himself from her arms and looked her straight in the eyes, "I love you Brooklyn Emma, we'll be back soon." And at that one of the most important men in her life was out the door.

* * *

Brooklyn walked through the front door, trying her best to be as quiet as possible. She spooned out some of the vegetable soup her mother had made into a bowl and sat down at the table like she did every night after a day at school and the hospital. She and her best friend Hannah spoke earlier that day over lunch, deciding on whether or not to leave home and join the army. Brooklyn was tired of the same thing every day, school, hospital, eat, sleep. It was a boring routine and she wanted nothing more than to find her brothers and father. All Hannah wanted was to see the members of her large Jewish family alive and safe, out of the grips of the hands of the Nazi SS.

"Brooklyn?"

She shook her head and turned slightly, "Yes mama?"

"How did everything go today?"

"Fine."

Silence.

"Mama?"

"Hm?"

"I'm joining the army and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

Brooklyn's mother was quiet as she sat down at the table, holding a cup of steaming spearmint and lemongrass tea. The clock that hung on a nail, like a ghost above the small oven, read 2:15. The sky outside was dark and the stars shone through the thin clouds.

"Are we talking the medical corps or the actual army foot soldiers?" Scarlett Greene already knew the answer already; she needed to hear it from Brooklyn herself.

"The actual army mama, it's the only way I'll find our boys. Jamie's all alone over in Europe and I can't just sit around here and do nothing that is of importance, studying at school and working. They need more medics over there on the ground."

Her mother was silent for a moment, "Hannah is going with you?"

"Yes," she's trying to find her family members, none of the Jews here have heard anything of their families and she wants to go find them. We're going to help each other. "If you go . . . find Jamie and bring him back."

"I will, I promise."

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

Brooklyn and Scarlett walked out of the front door and took a deep breath, slinging her pack across her shoulder. Scarlett took her daughter into her arms and hugged her tightly, "I love you baby girl, come back to me and find your brother."

Brooklyn did her best to keep the tears in, "I love you too." She turned and walked towards the sunflower fields and the long dirt driveway, "Goodbye mama."

* * *

_**Present**_

Everyone was quiet, Reiben stared into the dying flames, Wade lay down and sighed, the rest just sat there. "So she let me go because she knew she couldn't hold me back and she knew I was going to do anything to find Jamie. "

Brooklyn had lost count of how many men she'd killed for her brother, to find him, she also didn't know how many she'd saved. The number was large, piled together, Krauts and Americans, the lot of them.

"Alright squad, rest up, we're moving out tomorrow." Miller ordered, "Glad to see you talking again Ms. Greene." She smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll have to agree with the Captain on this one," Reiben murmured against her ear.

Brooklyn kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind."

"I wish you would've told me about it."

She shook her head, "Sorry. . ." she buried her face in his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

Hannah sat next to Jackson, feeling the irritation radiating from him, "You wish that was you huh?"

He slowly nodded, a deep sense of longing in his eyes, "I do."

"Well you know she does have feelings for you, you just to step up your game, tell her how you feel instead of always letting you know who win."

Jackson looked down into her upturned face and smiled, "Thanks Hannah."

"No problem, I know her well."


	7. Lost to a Disastrous War

**_Chapter Seven! Wooo feels like a huge accomplishment to get this far in a story. I've got two other fanfics that I started a while ago but never finished cause I just didn't want to but I love where this story is heading! Thanks for reading and I hope that you all love it! Reviews are the shiz._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own SPR. Obviously._**

**_Note: So the German that is in this chapter is probably gramatically awful and I apologize. . .I used an online translator. I only speak French and Cherokee and neither would help so forgive me!_**

**_Thanks to my lovely readers again, you all are the best, ~xoxx, Carolyn_**

* * *

The stars began to dim as the squad lay there in a small circle, asleep, every one of them seeming on edge. The German squad moved quickly and quietly through the black forest, careful not to wake the sleeping Americans; their commander wasn't in the mood for a pointless confrontation at the moment. The Nazi forces had been pushed back from the coasts of France towards the interior and were falling back towards the town of St. Lȏ, an area that was extremely important to Hitler's war machine.

Brooklyn lay there wrapped in Reiben's arms, a light sleep enveloping her. Jackson studied her face in the steady glow of the moon, noticing small things about her that he hadn't noticed before in the daylight. He loved her, there was no doubting that, but she clearly loved Reiben and seemed totally content with him. He couldn't ruin something for her that was so good; she deserved everything in light of everything she'd been through. He became lost in his thoughts until he heard something as small as the snap of a twig and the brushing of leaves against soles and leather. Without making a sound, he pressed his ear to the ground and closed his eyes. The faint sound of voices that weren't speaking English and the crunch of leaves under heavy boots startled him. Calmly he turned his head, "Captain!" he whispered. Miller opened his eyes and Jackson motioned for him to stay quiet, "German squad, I'd say 15-20 foot patrol passing through the forest. . ."

Miller nodded and spread the word around the small circle.

Reiben gently shook Brooklyn awake, "Baby wake up."

Her eyes slowly opened, "What is i-"She was silenced by the loud screaming of bullets, the definite sound of MP40 machine guns shattering the stillness of the night.

Brooklyn grabbed her pack and BAR, bullets getting closer and closer as she jumped, a bullet striking the dirt next to her.

"Brooklyn come on!" But before she knew it, she was lost in the dark, fear pounding through her heart. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into the shadows behind a dark building. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth,

"Shh, it's me," a Southern accent whispered against her ear.

"Jackson?"

The sounds of MG-42's and KAR 98's came from just inside the town, fear for the rest of the squad throwing her in a tizzy, "Hannah? Where's Hannah?"

"She's ok, she's with everyone else. Reiben's ok too. . ."

She could sense the venom in his voice, "Daniel?"

"Yea?"

"You know I care about you right?"

He looked around the corner, spotting two Nazi's shooting from a boarded up window. He turned back and glanced at her, beginning to load his Springfield, "Yea. . ." He moved quietly to a broken wall, reciting verses as he took out both soldiers. A sudden flurry of German kicked up as other soldiers and officers watched the two fall from the second floor. They scanned buildings, darkened windows, everywhere to see if they could find the source of the fire.

He turned back and set his rifle down, taking her into his arms, his finger tracing her jawline, "Look, I love you Brooklyn, I really do. . . no matter what you choose I'll always care. I want you to be happy and I want you out of this war alive." He looked into her eyes and kissed her long and sweet.

He pulled away and gently rested his forehead against hers; she closed her eyes and breathed him in, her heart seemed to slow as they stood there together. She could still see him the first day they met; those icy blue eyes entranced her more than anything she'd ever seen in her life.

"Come on, let's find the rest of the squad."

She nodded and they peeled away from the building, moving silently through the darkness.

"I'm guessing we should get to where most of the firing is."

"Yea good guess," he laughed.

They moved closer to one of the darkened buildings, the upper floor occupied by two more Nazi soldiers firing an MG-42, the sound of their voices carried through the slats of the boarded windows.

"Jackson, get back to the squad, tell them to try and get over here."

He narrowed his eyes, "What about you?"

She slung her BAR over her shoulder and reached down, drawing a knife from her boot, "I'm going to secure this building making the least amount of noise possible."

"Hell no Brooklyn, there's no way I'm letting you do that."

She rolled her eyes, "Listen, I may be a girl but I'm good at what I do. I've been fighting for a year and I have learned some things . . . trust me."

He stared at her, his eyes hard as stone, "Be careful. I'll be back in ten with everyone else."

She nodded and kissed his cheek, "I'll be ok, promise."

Jackson gave her one last kiss and then turned and was gone.

Brooklyn pushed herself against the wall and looked up at the sky; taking a deep breath, she silently opened the door, her eyes adjusting to the light of the lantern that filled the room. She looked around; pictures of a small family lined the wall, and an old record player sat on a beautifully carved table gathering dust. The house had an eerie feeling to it, as if everyone had just disappeared within a moment, leaving half eaten food on the table, unwashed dishes in the sink, and books opened to a certain page. She thought about it. . . on second thought, they probably had to leave quickly. The Nazi's stormed France in a fury, giving no one any warning about the impending disaster.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, her heart beating rapidly, and step by step, she began to ascend the small staircase.

* * *

Jackson threw himself against the wall next to Miller, "Sir! We may have a secure position to use as a base of fire!"

The Captain quit firing his Thompson, "Where's that?"

"Back of town! Big, red brick house!"

"How do you know it's secure Jackson?"

"I just do sir!"

Reiben threw a grenade, "Take that you Kraut bastards!"

He turned to say something to Horvath but stopped when he spotted Hannah practically crawling all over Jackson, "You did what? Are you crazy?"

"She told me to!"

Reiben pushed his way past Mellish, "Where is she?"

"She told me to find you guys and get back to the house she's securing!"

A grenade exploded nearby and they all dropped to the ground.

Miller turned his head, "Jackson! Start moving towards that house!"

"Yes sir! Come on!"

Reiben glared, "If anything happened to her it's on you!"

* * *

Brooklyn stood there in the shadows at the top of the stairs, trying her best to understand what the two soldiers were saying. She smiled softly; she never got tired of hearing and learning new languages.

"Ich bin so müde zu kämifen." (I'm so tired of fighting.)

"Ich auch, ich will nur meine mutter und dre gute küche meiner Frau gutter Gesellschaft." (Me too, I just want my mother's good cooking and my wife's good company.)

They both laughed and the other nodded in agreement, clapping his friend on the back.

The one at the window began to tell another story as the other crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, his back to Brooklyn. She silently came up behind him and within a second her hand was over his mouth and the blade was sliding across his throat. Her fingers began to stain as his warm, crimson blood seeped through her fingers from the mortal wound. She cringed and bit her lip; she had never gotten used to killing and she didn't think she ever would.

The other man stopped talking and began to repeat something, "Ralph? Ralph?" Brooklyn took a deep breath and then stalked into the room, blade at the ready. The older soldier turned and his eyes went wide, but Brooklyn was too quick and in a split second he was forever silenced.

She looked out of the boarded window and cupped her eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of her squad as gun fire shattered the silence once again. "Thunder!"

Jackson's voice called out, "Flash!"

"Hurry your asses up!"

Brooklyn began to fire in the direction that opposing fire was coming from, her eyes concentrating on the flashes that filled the darkness. "God what is taking them so long?"

She turned and was immediately stopped by a Nazi officer flanked by six others standing there, a gun pointed at her. "Put your gun down and get up!"

The world suddenly seemed far away, her breathing became heavy and her heartbeat quickened as she slowly put her BAR down. The officer yanked her to her feet, her shoulder making a popping sound, "Ouch!" she hissed.

He forced her down the stairs, her shoulder throbbing as he grabbed her by the back of the neck and pushed her again. She fell to the feet of the other soldiers and looked up into the stone-cold eyes of half a dozen other men. She began to shake as he opened the door and tossed her out into the street.

Captain Miller froze and yelled back, "HAULT!" The entire squad came to a stop, their eyes wide as they watched the man pull Brooklyn to her feet, a gun to her head as she looked up with fear.

Reiben bumped into the Sarge, "What is it Captain?" He stopped. It felt as if he had been struck by a bullet, "Brooklyn . . . N-!"

"Reiben! Stay put!" Miller ordered, Sergeant Horvath holding him back.

"But Captain!"

"I said stay put soldier!"

Hannah's eyes swam with tears as she squeezed Mellish's arm, "Brook," she whispered.

Jackson closed his eyes, his anger boiling deep inside of him; it was his entire fault, he shouldn't have left her.

Miller turned his head towards Upham, "Corporal?"

Upham stepped forward, his eyes studying the soldiers with great interest, "Sir?'

"Translate for me Upham. . .ask them what they want for her."

Horvath's head jerked up, "Sir? You're going to trade something for her? I don't know if that's a good idea."

Miller looked at his friend, "Thank you for your concern Sergeant but I know what I'm doing."

The Sergeant nodded and quieted down, respecting his Captain's decision.

Upham cleared his throat, "Was willst du für sic?" (What do you want for her?)

The Officer glared, "Nichts, was sie gehört uns jetzt."

"Captain, sir, he says, we can give them nothing, she is theirs now. . ." his voice dropped at the end, his eyes plummeting to the ground as he saw Captain Miller grimace.

"Our squad needs her badly, her brother and father are dead and her youngest brother is missing. . .she is all her mother has left." Miller stated calmly.

The Nazi only laughed, "Ich habe keinen Zweifel, aber ihre Beaürfniesse sind nicht meire sorge. . . was für ein land ermöglicht frauen ander front sowiseo zudienen? Nicht sehr veran tworfungsisoll americanischen sehen sie in Saint Lô." (Your needs are none of my concern. . . .it is your fault anyway, what kind of country allows women to serve on the front lines? Very irresponsible American. . .we will see you in Saint Lô.)

He held Brooklyn close and pressed himself against her from behind. She cringed as he kissed her cheek, staring right into Reiben's eyes as he did, a slow smile crossing his face.

Reiben balled his hands into fists. His eyes were on fire, his face turning a dark scarlet red.

Wade stared at her sadly, his eyes full of melancholy; his heart was being ripped apart and there was nothing he could do about it.

Brooklyn was pushed along by another one of the soldiers and the lead officer turned and nodded, disappearing into the darkness.

She looked at Reiben for as long as she could, "I love you," she mouthed before she was shoved.

As soon as they were gone, Reiben exploded, "It's all your fault you son-of a-bitch! You are a fucking bastard Jackson and I hope you go to hell! They'll kill her, you know that?"

Wade stepped in front of him, "Rich- calm down man. We'll find her. . ."

Jackson was speechless, "I'm sorry," his words could barely be heard by anyone.

Reiben took a deep breath, and walked up to him, only inches from his face he cocked his head to the side, "Yea? Well sorry ain't enough bumpkin." For the first time in his life, Richard Reiben didn't have the will to get into a fight.

Captain miller looked around the faces of his men and the more than distraught Hannah, "Looks like the Krauts will be falling back towards Saint Lô and I'm guessing that's where we'll be headed next. We also can't forget our mission, Private Ryan is our first priority. Get some rest."

Horvath nodded, the sadness for their loss hidden in the undertone of his voice, "You heard the Captain, get some sleep!"

Mellish pulled Hannah down with him and held her close, "She'll be ok, she's a strong girl. I promise she'll make it."

Hannah rested her head on his shoulder and cried softly, "I know she's strong but. . .but they're Nazi's. . .God knows what they'll do to her. . ."

He sighed and stroked her hair, "Try and sleep," he murmured.

Jackson lay there staring into a new fire they made inside of a smaller building, for the first time ever, he couldn't sleep. His conscious was no longer clear, if she died it would be his doing and he couldn't figure out what to do. He closed his eyes and began reciting verses, but nothing helped. The girl he loved was gone, and he buried his eyes in the palm of his hands and cried.

Wade fell into a restless sleep, his mind plagued by the thought of his closest friend in this squad somewhere out there with German soldiers, and even worse, he had never told her how he felt.

Reiben was only silent; he didn't sleep but instead lay there staring at the stars, his mind lost to the universe and its secrets. He didn't know what he would do if he didn't see her again; he needed her to know how much he loved her, he needed her to know that he wanted nothing more than to make it out this war alive and take her home to her mother, away from all of the pain and suffering. He wanted to take her back to Brooklyn with him, he wanted her to stay with him and see where he lived before this disastrous war. Richard's hate for Jackson was deep; he was furious with the Southerner and wanted him dead. The only thing stopping him was knowing that Brooklyn would give him hell and never forgive him if he hurt Jackson in any way. He turned over onto his side and closed his eyes, swearing to God he'd find her as he lay there with a breaking heart.


	8. Prisoners and Countrymen

**_Alright so this is my longest chapter yet! I have to say, this one was fun to write, and I can't wait for the next one. Thanks for the reviews and messages, they mean a lot! Hope you love this chapter and again sorry if any of the German is incorrect, it's definitely not one of my languages. But I do love my French!_**

**_Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Saving Private Ryan although I would love to!_**

**_Thanks for reading! ~xoxx, Carolyn_**

* * *

Brooklyn watched as the sun began to caress the horizon, casting a golden glow on the green and blue early morning sky. The German squad marched into the small French town of Vire, just south of Saint Lô. She had noticed the beauty of the country as they moved along, the rolling fields untouched by tanks, the trees standing large against the clouds. German soldiers looked up from their morning routines, some cleaning their guns, some writing and others eating and laughing with each other. As the officer pushed her along, every conversation became silent and every head turned their way. She tried to look straight ahead and ignore the stares but she felt herself looking up into the eyes of the soldiers who began to line the street, wanting to catch a glimpse of the newest prisoner of war. When they all saw that it was a woman, the men began whispering things to each other, snickers and small laughs making their way through the crowd.

Brooklyn noticed that half of the men were no older than their teens or upper 20's, some of them looking like they should be attending a university instead of firing a gun. They were Nazi's but at the same time they were human beings, fighting for a cause many of them did not understand, for a man they did not know. A couple of the younger soldiers gave her genuine smiles but she could barely smile back; all she could see when she looked at the Krauts were the beaches of Normandy, the bodies strewn across the sand, many of which were her friends. When she watched the smiles on their faces she wondered if any of them had seen the carnage of D-Day, she wondered what they thought, and if they cared. She shook her head when they stopped in front of a large, brick building, the Nazi flag hanging on either side of the door; the sight of the black spider sent chills up her spine.

The door was opened and she was escorted down a narrow hallway; the walls were adorned with pictures of a large family who must have lived here with their flower shop below. At the end of the hall, they turned into a room down on the left where there was a man seated behind a desk, typing away on a typewriter. He looked up above his glasses at the American girl and stood, motioning for the other man to leave. "Come." He led her up another flight of stairs where they came to a stop at two large doors. He knocked and then opened them, revealing a grand study with many books and charts of different flower types. An older man was standing, facing the window, his hands behind his back as he watched the activity on the street below.

The Secretary cleared his throat, "Sir, das neueste amerikanische gef angene." _Sir the newest American prisoner. _

The Colonel turned, his eyes scanning Brooklyn as if she was a piece of meat beneath the glass case at the market. He studied the tall blonde with those bright olive colored eyes that seemed to tell a story of their own. "Danke Corporal, wiese." _Thank you Corporal, dismissed. _He then turned back to Brooklyn and motioned towards one of the large, leather chairs in front of his desk, "Sit."

Colonel Keppke was a very tall man with greying hair and steel-blue eyes, his face seemed to be painted with a never ending grimace. He sat down, and taking out a pen, began to write something down. "Name and Age?"

Brooklyn hesitated for a moment, "Brooklyn Greene, 21 years old."

He copied the information down and continued writing, "May I ask why you are fighting on the front line Fräulein Greene? Why not serve with your country's medical corps like the other women?"

"I came to find my youngest brother who YOU and the rest of you bastards killed," she growled, her eyes were full of hatred and sorrow. "He disappeared a month ago, I found his dogtag last week with the tags of the rest of the men killed in his unit."

Colonel Keppke looked at her with eyes that were as cold as ice, "This is war, sacrifices are made. My men must protect themselves from the enemy and push to achieve the Reich's goals, and that means shooting everyone who gets in their way or tries to harm them."

She glared, "I guess life's a bitch huh?"

"Life is never fair." He finished what he was writing and then folded his hands on the desk, "You will be helping the other women POW's with serving my men. They need good sleep, good food, good company. . .everything. You will also be feeding your own countrymen their rations. At night you will stay here in this house with me."

The last sentence chilled her to the core; she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, "That will be all, I will send you on your way. Corporal!"

"Sir?"

"Nehmen sie an, wo die anderen Freuen sind, weren sie es von dort nehmen." _Take her to where the other women are, they'll take it from there."_

He nodded and marched her out the door, his grip solid on her arm as they walked towards a small home that looked as if it could only house two people. He knocked on the door and it quickly opened, revealing a lovely young woman, she nodded at the man, "Danke."

Brooklyn looked into the faces of three other women, all huddled in the small room. A fire warmed a large pot full of something that smelled delicious. "Bonjour, je m'appelle Anya. Comment vous appelez-vous mademoiselle?" _Hello, my name is Anya, what is your name?"_

"Je m'appelle Brooklyn."

"Enchenté, vous avez quel âge?" _Enchanted, how old are you?_

"J'ai 21 ans."

"Ah bien bien, j'ai 23 ans."

Brookyln sighed, "Vous parlez en englais?"

An older woman stepped forward, "I do, Anya speaks a little."

Brooklyn smiled, "How long have you been here?"

"Since they stormed Vire. . .this is my home, has been for many years. They converted it into Nazi headquarters and a prisoner of war holding area in early 1943." She shivered, "I have seen many poor souls pass thoough here: Americans, British, French. . .almost none of them make out alive. The men here are not tortured byt they are given almost no food so many of them starve to death before they are transferred to concentration or labor camps."

Brooklyn sadly nodded; the situation everywhere was awful.

* * *

Captain Miller and the rest of Charlie Company arrived in Saint Lô to find the town in shambles. Buildings were demolished, cars lay in the streets on fire, roads were torn up, walls crushed; there was nothing left of what was once a beautiful town in the French countryside. Miller pulled a soldier down, "Who is the commanding officer private? This place is a goddamn mess!"

"Sir?"

"WHO IS THE COMMANDING OFFICER?"

"Oh, Major Woods sir!"

Miller had no idea where the Major was so he yelled out the name, "Major Woods!"

A man firing his M1 Garand with lightning fast speed fell back behind the hedge and turned, "Who are you?"

"Captain Miller! Charlie Company, 2nd Ranger Battalion! How can we help in this mess?"

"We need to clear all of these buildings and push Jerry back! We've got Shermans on their way to take care of the Panzers but we've got Panzerwerfers and MG-42's all over the fucking place! Just get your squad and do what you can!" He turned back to what he was doing and began shouting orders to a group of men on the other side of the hedge row.

"Squad! Move up the opposite side of the street and clear a path, we've got to clear out the church, the Krauts are using it as a base of fire!" Miller ordered, his hand shaking like crazy as he pointed to where they needed to go.

Horvath grinned, "Well you heard the Captain, let's go ladies!"

"Jackson! Give me a base of fire from that mausoleum over there! Reiben, Mellish, and Goldstein, get across the street as fast as you can! Clear out the church yard and use the wall for cover! Wade and Upham stick with Me and Horvath, we're going through the hole in the side wall. Move out!"

Hannah had barely spoken since Brooklyn was captured, watching her best friend being taken was horrible; her last piece of home was gone and now she was all alone. Reiben was even worse off but he didn't show it, he merely followed orders and acted like a hard ass as usual. Jackson wasn't doing much better, constantly thinking about her and barely getting any sleep. He began to load his Springfield as fast as possible, spotting targets as her voice ran through his head, 'I'll be ok, promise. . .' He shook his head and steadied himself on the ledge of a broken wall, "The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. . ." One. "He lies me down in green pastures, he leads me besides quit waters, he restores my soul. . ." Two. "He guides me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake. . ." Three. "And even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff they comfort me. . . " Four. Four Germans dead, four for Brooklyn.

Reiben fired one magazine after another, his BAR burning with heat from the constant fire. Every last German was going to die if Reiben had anything to do with it. The New Yorker watched as four Germans fell within moments of each other; Jackson. "Hey yo Mellish! How many more do ya see?"

"Church is about clear, your little bitch there has done her job well!" Mellish grinned as he motioned towards the BAR.

Miller's voice rang from inside, "Charlie company! Church is clear, move on!"

Reiben moved fast ahead but they all dropped as they heard the church bell ring before falling from its perch in the highest tower. A P-51 mustang had crashed straight into the stone structure, sending the ancient bell flying as the plane erupted into flames.

Hannah moved as quick as she could out of the church and scrambled under a bridge and into the blown out basement of a cafe, screaming as she shot at the Germans firing out from behind the boxes.

Reiben and the rest of the crew were stopped by a squad of Germans firing from the upper level of the cafe, their shots quick and accurate as men from other squads began to fall right and left. A pile of red barrels were standing in the corner of the yard, gasoline for the panzers, tigers, and army jeeps. Reiben sent bullets spraying towards the barrels, making sure each one was leaking before he quit firing. Within a moment, the barrels exploded, Germans screaming as they were claimed by the raging fires and flying glass.

The squad moved into the basement of the cafe, meeting up with Hannah who had been waiting patiently, scanning over intelligence left on a table that had a radio on top, a German voice blaring from the speaker.

Wade came in a few minutes later, his hands stained red. The medic's eyes looked dull and weary, "This is going to be a long day," he sighed.

* * *

Brooklyn spent the day helping cook food for the soldiers, wash uniforms, and clean guns. She hated being here; sure she wasn't close to getting shot in battle but now she felt like a slave, she was doing absolutely nothing again and it killed her. She missed Wade, right now she would be helping him with wounded, bandaging and stitching. She missed Jackson, the Southerner was always there for her and always kept a smile on her face. She missed Mellish and Hannah together, the pair always bringing laughter into the squad. She missed Captain Miller, the man who was like a father to her now, and Horvath the protective sergeant who always made sure she was safe. Most of all she missed Reiben, her heart, the one man who made everything seem ok with one kiss. Her world was dull now, slow and seemingly pointless.

The women were hard at work again, making yet another batch of bread for the pow's. They always tried their best to help the men, considering that they were fighting for the freedom of the world from Tyranny and oppression.

Brooklyn was kneading a loaf of bread, her thoughts consumed by questions, "What was this place like before the war?" she asked in a dreamy tone.

Mercedes, sadly looked out of the window as if she was glimpsing the past through the glass, "It was a sleepy town. . .I've lived here since my family came from Paris. . .that was about 50 years ago. . .I was ten back then. . ." She wiped a tear away and swallowed, "This town was beautiful; everywhere you went you knew someone. . .the market always had fresh food, beautiful produce, the most amazing flowers. . . .it was so lovely. . ."

Brooklyn sighed, "This war has ruined so much. . . it killed my dad and younger brother. . .my older brother is a POW in Japan. . . and now I'm here. . . my poor mama's going to die when she finds out. . ."

Mercedes stopped what she was doing and turned to ghe girl, pulling her into a gently hug, "Stay strong dear, God will put the horrors to a stop, we will make it. . .Dieu veille tout les temps , c'est vrai ma cher, Je promis." _God watches all of the time, it's true my dear, I promise." _She handed Brooklyn a few baskets, "Go to the the men, smile for them, give them hope."

Anya smiled, "Would please give this to Pierre La Conte for me s'il vous plait?"

Brooklyn took the folded piece of paper and nodded, smiling softly, "Bien sur Anya." _Of course Anya. _

"Merci beaucoup Brooklyn." _Thank you very much Brooklyn._

Brooklyn walked outside, the sun warm on her arms as it sunk lower on the horizon. She was in a short white dress, sleeves rolled up, buttoned down to her collar bone. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back, half of it tied back with a simple piece of olive green string, gently swaying in the breeze. She hadn't worn a dress in forever and it felt like heaven.

She arrived at the large barn, standing in front of the door she looked up and stared at the two men standing guard, "It's their food."

One of the men reached in a basket looking for something to eat, his eyes greedy as he fished around. Brooklyn pulled back and glared, "It's for them," she hissed. He narrowed his eyes and stepped back as she pushed past him and into the darkness of the stables, shutting the door behind her.

"Excusez-moi mademoiselle, do you have anything like a letter?" The man was tall with jet black hair that curled around his ears, his eyes the color of the pacific ocean, skin as dark as the sun.

"Pierre La Conte?"

"Oui."

She smiled and handed him the note, "Anya says hello."

"Merci beaucoup. . ."

"Brooklyn." He smiled and nodded, turning away, furiously opening the letter.

She began moving down the aisles offering food and fixing bandages when needed.

"You're new, not one of the women who usually brings us our so called meals." One of the poorly thin soldiers stated.

Brooklyn laughed, "Yea I'm new. Sorry about the bread, we're seriously trying our best to give you guys as much as possible. . .oh yea Brooklyn Greene is the name, serving Charlie company, 2nd Ranger Battalion and currently a prisoner of war. I'm from Denver."

The men perked up when they realized she was an American, "Colorado girl huh? Been there once, went skiing with my brother just a month before the war."

She smiled and talked a while, moving to the upper level where there was candlelight illuminating the darkening building. A soldier was lounged by the window leaning over a book, a pen in his hand scribbling away, "Hey, do you want any food soldier?"

He lifted his head and she dropped the basket, her heart caught in her throat, the face illuminated by candlelight was scary, something she didn't know yet something she knew so well. "J-J-Jamie?" she stuttered. She cold barely say his name as he stared at her with dull brown eyes. Her baby brother was alive.


	9. Life Just Isn't Easy

**_So this chapter was an epic win for me, it was even longer than the last one and I was so excited after I wrote it! Lame I know. Anyway, here's chapter nine and I'm going to do my best to get Chapter 10 written soon. I've got three exams, a French composition to write, and a Spring Fashion show to plan this week so I'll be pretty busy. Once again reviews are awesome! Thanks for reading!_**

**_Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own SPR. But Brooklyn, Hannah, and all the other people not from the movie are mine. Yayy!_**

_**Read on! ~xoxx, Carolyn**_

_**Note: Thanks to my loyal readers Puddingcup and Reeserella, you guys are amazing!**_

* * *

Jamie's eyes became as wide as saucers, "Brook?" He couldn't believe it was his big sister, this had to be a dream; Brooklyn was at home with their mother and he knew this wasn't home.

Brooklyn bent down in front of the young man, tears in her eyes as she beheld the worn face of her younger brother, "You're so grown up," she whispered. Jamie was 18 now, no longer a boy but a man. She hadn't seen him in three years.

Jamie reached out and put a hand on her cheek examining the bruise on her jaw, the result from the angry blow of one of the German soldiers. For months he had no one to cry with and held his emotions in like he was supposed to as a soldier, but seeing his sister made the soldier disappear. He wrapped his arms around her and began to cry, his sobs quiet as she held him close, stroking his hair and whispering words of comfort.

She cried into his hair and sighed, "I thought you were gone. . ." She reached inside of her dress and pulled out her dog tags, gently sliding them over her head.

The other soldiers on the floor watched the emotional reunion in confusion. "Hey yo Greene! Slow down there kid she only gave you bread, nothin' to get yourself all emotional about."

Jamie laughed, "Remember my sister I was talkin' about guys?"

"Yea, when do we get to meet her pretty little face? You've been makin' us all excited!"

"You get to meet her. . .now! Guys this is Brooklyn Emma Greene, my big sister." He dramatically threw his arm around her and hugged her close, "Touch her and you die!"

Wolf whistles sounded and they all began to laugh, "We'd like to see you try Greene!"

"Hey Brooklyn! How do you put up this kid he's a crazy little bastard!"

Brooklyn grinned and punched him in the shoulder, "Don't ask me, I just do!"

Jamie sat up and furiously sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve. He reached up and took the dog tags that were dangling from her finger, holding them close to the candle, "I was wondering where the other one went, I got in a fight with this Kraut and next thing you know he's trying to rip my tags off while he's choking me." He turned them over and noticed another one in between his and his sisters, "Who's Richard Reiben?"

Brooklyn blushed, "Well. . .uhm. . ."

Jamie cut her off, "You know Shiloh's gonna kick your ass! I mean first you leave mama at home alone and now you have a boyfriend? Oh man are you dead!"

Brooklyn rolled her eyes, you would never guess that they were POW's in the middle of a war, you would never guess that Brooklyn had been broken up over him; they were just like a normal brother and sister again.

"Ok Jamie, first off, mama has plenty of friends and Aunt Debbie, so she isn't alone. Second off, he's not my boyfriend, just a really close friend, and if we do love each other or whatever you can just bug off!"

He only shrugged and sat back, "I thought you'd never get over Alex. . .but how'd you do it Brook? Why'd you do it? Where's dad and Shiloh?"

Brooklyn threw her hands up, "Slow down there hot shot, one question at a time! To answer your first question, Hannah I just went and signed, they didn't seem to care that we were women, they need all of the help they can get."

"Whoa whoa wait a minute, Hannah's here? In Europe. . .France? Why is she here?" Jamie has always had a crush on his sister's best friend, though he would never admit it.

"Once again with the questions Jamie, damn! Hannah's trying to get to Germany so she can find her family. . .the Nazi's put most of them in Dachau and Austchwitz. . .our plan is. . or was. . . to get there as-fast-as possible. But then we were stopped and folded into a new unit that was just given an assignment to find a Private James Ryan. All three of his brothers were killed so the army wanted to get him home to his mother."

Jamie glared at the candle, "Hitler that bastard, I hope she finds them. . .we have to help her Brook. . ."

She nodded sadly, "I'm here because I needed to find you. . .mama told me to go and to find you and get back home. . .I always needed to get away. It was awful just sitting at home and going to school and work when there was so much that needed to be down over here."

Jamie swallowed, "Dad and Shiloh?"

"Daddy's gone. . .Shiloh's a POW over in Japan. . ."

Jamie bit his lip hard as tears welled into his eyes again, he had been really close with their father. He could still remember the night that he had left for Europe and his father and brother were shipped off to Honolulu.

* * *

**_December 20, 1941_**

15-year-old Jamie stood on the docks of New York City Harbor, looking out at the gray seas in the distance. "Dad?"

James Greene stood tall next to his son and looked up at the large battleship that towered above them, already full of countless young men ready to be shipped off to war. "Jamie I want you to listen to me." He turned around and looked his son in the eyes, "Be strong and courageous, fight as if your life depends on it. Your brother and I may be thousands of miles away but I promise we'll be with you always." He tapped his son's chest, "Right here. That's where your sister and mother will be too. You'll make friends, you won't always be alone."

Jamie wiped a tear from his eye; he was scared and upset, they had separated him from his father and older brother and he didn't know what would happen. "I'll do my best dad, promise."

James pulled his son to him, and held the tears in, "I love you kid."

"I love you too dad."

Shiloh closed his eyes and walked up to his little brother, "Stay safe Jamie, alright? I need someone to beat up on when I get home."

Jamie narrowed his eyes, "Yea we'll see about that."

The men were called aboard, and a sea of white and green uniforms began to march towards the large iron monster. Jamie took a deep breath and then with one last glance at his father and older brother he marched on ahead and into the belly of the giant.

* * *

Jamie shook his head and took his sister's hand, "We're here now Brook. . .the Japs are fucking brutal with their prisoners of war, there's no way Shiloh's going to make it. . .we have to get back, we can't leave ma without anyone."

Brooklyn looked away, "I'll think about a way of getting out of here."

Jamie began to eat greedily, talking to her and telling her stories about what it had been like for the past year. "You get shot yet Brooky?"

She patted her side, "Not shot, just skimmed."

"Was it bad?"

"Not really just hurt like a bitch."

"That's good. . .so tell me about this Reiben guy since dad is gone and Shiloh is well. . .I don't know. I'll be the man-of the-house so I have to approve ya know."

Brooklyn closed her eyes and sighed, "Richard Reiben is from Brooklyn, he's a total asshole with a gentle side and I adore him. Ok?"

Jamie narrowed his eyes, "An asshole? Alright I don't approve regardless of whether-or-not he's got a gentle side."

Brooklyn folded her arms and rolled his eyes, "You just need to meet him Jamie. I-"

She was cut off by a rough voice, "Fraulein Greene! Get down here now, the Colonel has requested you."

Brooklyn squeezed her eyes shut, "Bye baby brother, get some sleep."

Jamie stood, he had grown to be about 6'2" so he now towered over his older sister, "Where are you going? Why the fuck does he want you?"

She shook her head and frowned, "I don't know, I was supposed to stay in the same house he was. . ." she trailed off swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Brooklyn don't go down th-"

"Fraulein! NOW!"

She reached up and kissed his cheek, "Be good, love you."

Jamie was horrified, what did Colonel Keppke want with his sister? "I love you Brook, be careful."

She nodded and disappeared down the ladder and into the darkness.

* * *

Reiben lay there staring up at the ceiling of the room he was sleeping in with the rest of the squad. His mind constantly wandered to Brooklyn; he could picture that beautiful smile in his mind so well.

Hannah sat there and stared into the orange flames that illuminated the fireplace, her anger and sadness bright in her eyes. The entire squad was still taking Brooklyn's capture hard, especially Reiben who was more quiet than he'd ever been.

Miller entered the room and looked around at the down trodden faces, "Tomorrow we're going to begin moving towards the town Vire. . .that is as long as we can get the Krauts completely out of here."

Jackson spoke, heard nothing of what the Captain just said, "Captain what are the chances of Brooklyn still being alive?"

Miller was quiet "I don't think they would kill her, she's very valuable. She's a medic and she's good with a gun, the only issue is figuring out where she is."

Reiben still saw the look in the Nazi's eyes as he had held her there, his lips on her soft cheek and he hated it. His heart was slowly breaking every minute he wasn't with her. He missed the feeling of her lying next to him, the warmth of her breath against his neck, the quiet sound of her heart beat. But he couldn't let the men see him let his guard down, he had to stay strong.

Jackson was rarely sleeping, he could barely keep his mind on the battle, all he could think about was her.

Wade also was quietly suffering in his own way. He was exhausted; Brooklyn had always been there to help him, her work was fast, quick, and efficient. He missed that small smile that was meant just for him. He could barely think about what they would do to her because it killed him.

"Brook will be ok; she always got herself out of trouble at home. . .I don't think anyone could ever hurt her. . ."

Mellish squeezed her hand, "She'll be fine, we know you're right."

The sound of artillery fire sounded from off and everyone was quiet for a moment until a high pitched screech filled the air, "Screaming mimi's everyone get down!" Miller yelled.

They all sprinted down the stairs as explosions shook the ground, brick and dust filling the air as houses and office buildings were obliterated. The once quiet, beautiful town of St. Lo was in ruins, completely destroyed. Years of history, stability, and peace were gone. "Get to the post office now!"

The squad fought their way through the streets, exchanging fire with the Germans. "Captain over here! We'll get there quicker and easier through the sewage system!" Mellish called, lifting the metal lid on the street.

Upham made a face, "Sir! We can't go down there! That's unsanitary!"

Miller rolled his eyes, "Well I'll give you two options Corporal, you either stink or you get your head blown off! You choose!"

Upham cringed and ran in front of Miller, scrambling down into the large sewer. Miller was the last, pulling the metal lid back over the hole. The air was damp and smelled of every disgusting thing possible, the sounds of rats scurrying around sent shivers through Hannah.

Horvath moved ahead, the moonlight shone through grates in the street, guiding them forward. The sound of a radio with a German voice blaring from it came from just a little further down, the gentle golden glow of a lantern filling the darkness. Horvath turned and motioned for all of them to be quiet, peering around the corner at a hole that led into the basement of a cafe. One Nazi sat at a table, listening to the radio and taking notes as a voice yelled out commands and directions for the next assault.

There were two more soldiers sitting in the room, talking about something and moving boxes of artillery shells to the back of the room. "Captain, two foot soldiers and a radio man."

Miller nodded, "More forward cautiously, take care of it."

The Sergeant nodded, "Reiben, up front with me."

Reiben moved forward, his BAR in hand, "Ready Sarge."

Horvath nodded and they both moved into the light; the Kraut looked up and yelled, "Americans!"

The Sergeant shot him and Reiben quickly took care of the other two. "Squad move in!"

The rest of them entered the room and looked around, "Artillery shells and guns, blow the place," Miller ordered.

Everyone was clear of the building as Jackson set the explosive. Within seconds of him getting out, the building exploded and went up in flames.

* * *

Brooklyn glared at the officer as he pushed her towards the flower ship, "Hey I got it thanks," she hissed.

The soldier backed away and glared, his gun pointed at her. Brooklyn walked through the door where the secretary from earlier was waiting, "Come with me."

She followed him up the stairs and through another door into a beautiful room with a large bed and canopy, a large velvet settee, and a small oak desk with books lining the top shelf. "You will be staying here. The colonel wants to see you, he'll be in later."

"But uh-" The man was gone before she could finish her sentence.

Brooklyn moved around the room and sat down at the desk, looking around at everything that had been left behind by the previous occupant of the room. There were two beautiful quills and an inkwell, a book that someone had began to write in, and a picture of a beautiful young couple standing in front of the store. She turned the picture over and read the caption 'Pere et Mere; 1935.' She smiled softly and placed the picture back into the drawer she found it in.

"Hello Fraulein Greene."

She jumped at the voice and turned, "What do want?"

He moved towards her, "You are a very brave young woman. Very beautiful. . .you look like my wife did when she was young. . ." He backed her up against a wall and reached forward, running his hand through her hair, "Blonde. . .green eyes. . .a rare color. . .you would be the perfect component to our superior race. . .if only you were German. . ." he breathed as if speaking to a lover, his eyes looked as if they were appraising a piece of artwork.

He reached forward to kiss her but she dodged him, moving quickly towards the bed. He turned in anger and threw himself at her, knocking the breath from her lungs as she landed on the bed, crushed beneath him. She pushed at him as he tore at her dress, ripping the delicate white fabric, causing her to scream out, "No! Get the fuck off of me!"

He raised a hand and hit her hard across the face causing her eyes to well with tears. The bruise that was already there was on fire with pain, her eye throbbed as she gritted her teeth. She couldn't let him have her and so with all the strength she had left, she kneed him hard and he fell off the bed, moaning with pain.

She stood and ran as fast as she could passed stunned soldiers, the white material flapping wildly around her thin frame as she ran towards the small house where the women were. Mercedes heard the commotion and threw open the door, catching Brooklyn who fell against her sobbing, the old woman held her close, "Shhh. . .shhh mon cher, tu es ici maintenant."

Anya and the other two women gathered around and gasped at the dark bruise forming around her eye. The Colonel had never tried anything with any of them but this time he had and he had gone too far, something had to be done. Anya got word to Jamie about what happened to his sister and Jamie was beyond angry now. He would speak to his sister tomorrow.


	10. Questions and Plans

**_Chapter 10! I feel like this is some sort of land mark in the story so I'm really glad to get this part out =) Now unfortunately this chapter doesn't contain very much action which I apologize for but I promise there will be a TON more action in the next chapter. Reviews are great and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Also if any of you have ever played Call of Duty 3 you will probably notice a little similarity in this chapter with the game. . .I couldn't help it. . .I LOVE COD3. Party!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own SPR. But I own everything else._**

**_Love to all my readers, ~xoxx, Carolyn_**

* * *

Brooklyn woke up to the smell of fresh baked bread and coffee, reminding her of back home when her mother used to make her father coffee and blueberry muffins before he went to work. She reached up and touched her eye, wincing at the tenderness.

"Brooklyn? Are you awake?" Mercedes called softly from outside the room.

"Yes ma'am I'm up." She sat up and looked around the room she was in, soaking up the warm sunlight that streamed through the window like golden waves.

Mercedes walked in, a basin of cold ice water in her hands, a smile stretched across her face, "Hello dear."

Anya followed her in and bowed her head, "Bon matin Brooklyn."

"Bon matin Mercedes, Anya."

The old woman settled next to her on the small, quilted bed and dipped a cloth into the freezing water, ringing the cloth out as she began to dab around the dark purple bruise that formed around the young woman's eye and jaw.

Brooklyn grimaced and squeezed her eyes shut, wary of the pain, "Ow. . .damn that hurts. . ."

Anya set the plate with bread and raspberry preserves aside and sat down, squeezing Brooklyn's hand, "I am sorry it hurts, he should be shot for that."

Mercedes was gentle as she continued to dab at the bruises, "Did you sleep well?"

Brooklyn shook her head, "I was up most of the night thinking about a lot of things."

"What kind of things?"

"Getting out of here. Or at least taking this town and kicking the Nazi's out."

Anya's eyes went wide, "Like escaping?"

Brooklyn shrugged, "I'd rather just get the Nazi's out of here honestly before they destroy anymore than they have."

Mercedes was calm, "And how do you plan on doing this? That is a big task for one girl."

Brooklyn looked between the two and chewed on her lip, "Jeneatte works with the soldiers who guard the supply depot, she takes them food as they busy themselves with preparing explosives, grenades, and guns for shipment. I'll blow the store houses and get a few MP40's and Kar98's for some of the men who are fit to fight. It'll be like a prisoner riot only with explosives and I guess we're in the middle of a war too. . .but I know we can do it. I need to talk to the men first."

Anya shook her head, "This is an unrealistic plan Brooklyn. It's crazy and it won't work."

Jeneatte walked into the room, "Her plan is good. I think it will work, she already knows how she's going to get it done. Give her some credit Anya."

Mercedes looked at the girl, "So what is your plan?"

"The storage depot only has four guards at night. Granted there are others watching from the Church tower but if the job is done quietly than we can avoid alerting them. The Germans here think that the American POWs are weak from fighting and starvation so they'll be useless. I'm going to go talk to the men when I take their food to them. The guards will be easy to take care of. We'll do this at night it'll be too dark for any of the others to notice anything obvious. Jeneatte, Anya, and I will sneak the guns to the men through the large fields behind the barn where they keep the prisoners."

Anya just shook her head, "Ce n'est pas possible!" _It is not possible! _

Mercedes sat there deep in thought, "Your plan may work, but it will have to be done quickly, quietly, and exactly the way you planned it."

Brooklyn nodded, "I can do it, I promise."

The older woman nodded and turned to Anya, "Avez foi mi amour." _Have faith my love._

Anya slowly nodded, "D'accord. . ." _Ok._

"Brooklyn, go give the men their food, but first make sure the Germans are fed and happy. . .we don't need any trouble from them. They're easy to aggravate unfortunately."

* * *

Wade sat next to the injured soldier, trying his best to clean up the mess made from a grenade explosion. The man cried out as Wade began removing the shrapnel, his hands grasping the ground as the dirt soaked the blood seeping from the wounds. The man was losing too much blood, too fast and his screams were quickly fading, "God damn it come on soldier, hang with me!"

Miller took a double take at the medic, "Wade! It's hopeless, leave him!"

The medic groaned and left the soldier as soon as he took his last breath. "Sir! How far do we have to go till the Krauts are running out?"

"We're on the northern edge of town; the rest of the place has been secured so we're in the homestretch!"

Wade closed his eyes for a moment with relief; they had already lost so many during this battle.

"Reiben! Clear that house! Jackson!"

The sharpshooter snapped his head up from taking shots, "Sir?"

"You find yourself an elevated position and give me some cover fire!"

"Yes sir!"

"Goldstein and Mellish take the left side of this street and Upham you're with me and Horvath up the right side! Move!'

The quick cleverness and planning of the Captain till stunned all of them today.

Soldiers everywhere were scrambling about trying to figure out what to do, their commanders doing their best to give orders and direct them.

Reiben moved through the hole that had been blown in the side of the house and walked quickly but cautiously over the rubble-strewn floor. He shot a Nazi officer who was screaming commands into a microphone, tired of listening to that rough dialect. Satisfied that the house was clear, he let his guard down as he moved towards the back of the house.

Suddenly, a soldier came from out of nowhere and charged Reiben, shouting like a banshee. The German sent him flying to the floor with the butt of his gun, "Shit! You fucking son-of-a-bitch!" In a matter of seconds the soldier was on top of Reiben, wrestling with him, rolling over broken stones and shattered glass.

The Kraut matched Reiben's size and strength, a slur of German words spilled from his mouth as he tried to choke the Brooklyn boy. Reiben punched him hard but was surprised when the German spun around and shoved him hard, sending him through a front window. The sound of breaking glass exploded through the air as Reiben hit the concrete outside, the German quickly crawling out of the window, knife in hand. "It's your unlucky day Fritz!" He pulled the pin on one of the grenades that was attached to the man's belt and pushed him back through the window. There was a huge boom and the wall and ceiling of the home were covered in blood and everything else. Reiben spat through the window and glared, "That's what you get for takin' my girl."

Jackson looked up at the clock tower and narrowed his eyes, searching for anything that seemed out of place. The spot was perfect and it surprised him that a Nazi sharpshooter hadn't claimed it yet. The Church was sadly destroyed on the inside; pews were in pieces, hymnals were ripped and shredded, some of the beautiful stained glass windows had been blown out by explosions from mortar fire and grenades. "This is not how a house of God should be. . ." he murmured sadly.

After a few minutes he found the stairway that led to the bell tower, everything was intact. He opened the small hatch that allowed him into the small room and then closed it, careful not to make any indication that he was up there.

Jackson began to load his gun and then found a section of broken wall, beginning his cover fire. One boy one, verse after verse, Nazi's fell, the remaining falling back towards the rolling green hills and the next town.

* * *

Brooklyn quietly made her way up the ladder; warm sunlight fell through the slats of the boarded windows, "Jamie?"

Her brother immediately turned and his face was lit with an angry scowl as he stared at her black eye, "Holy shit Brook. . ."

His eyes were fierce as he pulled her into an embrace, "I swear I won't ever let him touch you again."

She closed her eyes and leaned into him, afraid to him go, afraid he'd disappear. Finally she pulled back and looked around at everyone, speaking quietly, "I have a plan for getting us all out of here or at least getting the Nazi's out."

The men were silent in an instant, "Are you serious?'

"What is it?"

"Better be good sis. . ."

Brooklyn settled to the floor and took a deep breath, "One of the other women, Jeneatte, is going to take me with her to the storage depot today. I'm going to scout and see how many arms and guards there are and I will plan accordingly. I'm going to get all of you ammo and weapons but I will need some help besides Anya and Jeneatte. If you don't feel like you're strong enough to fight or you're badly injured let me or Jamie know after this. Jamie, Dawson, I'll get you two out tonight, both of you will help me. Now, Jamie, I'm also going to need your help rigging explosives throughout the depot, whatever guns and ammo we don't need will go up in flames. The yard is also full of gasoline so it's going to be one hell of an explosion. After that the Krauts are going to be so busy trying to figure out what happened that the rest of you will get out and begin an assault on Jerry. Sounds difficult and it sounds like a long shot but we have to try, and I think we can do it. Spread the word."

She turned to Jamie and squeezed his hand, "I'll be back for you and Dawson when the sun is gone."

Captain Miller stood there and scanned the grey, smoldering pile of rubble that was once a quiet, scenic little French town. He wondered how these poor people would pick up where they left, if they ever could. Everything was in ruins, the town would have to be built again, people's homes, businesses, and farms were in shambles. He shook his head and turned to face the squad who was lounging about, smoking cigarettes, and waiting for their next orders.

They still needed to find Private Ryan but their first priority was Brooklyn. Reiben wouldn't even consider thinking about Ryan till he had Brooklyn in his arms and by his side again.

"Saint Lo belongs to the Allies now so we aren't needed here anymore. . .we're headed off towards Vire now. Private Ryan is still our main objective and we will not be making any side stops on the way. . .is that understood?"

He stared right at Reiben and then glanced at Jackson, "Yes sir."

"Course captain."

"Yes sir."

"You got it."

Reiben just shrugged, "Sure."

"Alright, Charlie Company move out!" And at that they started off for the small town of Vire.

* * *

Brooklyn followed Jeneatte down the streets until they turned left where the road ended at a small railroad station. There was a large ware house and small platforms filled with crates of arms and grenades. Red barrels of gas were placed on every platform and on several rail cars. Soldiers stood guard by the platforms and at the entrance of the warehouse, their eyes cold as they stared around at the area surrounding them.

Brooklyn looked over at Jeneatte as the young woman smiled at her. Jeneatte was seventeen and of an average height with an average build but her face was even more beautiful than Anya's. Jeneatte had long, multicolored golden hair, soft creamy skin, and the most intense sky blue eyes she'd ever seen. Jeneatte was a kind girl, a girl who had lost her sweetheart at the beginning of the war. She was Mercedes niece who had been living with the old woman when the Nazi's arrived. Brooklyn and Jeneatte got along very well and grew closer every day.

Brooklyn stopped when they came just into view of the depot and rail station. "You keep them distracted, I'm going to go around and see if I can find any way to get in there and get the guns out quietly. I've got to see where we can place the explosives without making too much noise. I'll meet you back here when I'm done."

Jeneatte nodded, "Be careful, I'll keep them distracted as long as possible."

Brooklyn smiled and then disappeared behind the thick forest, circling the train cars. She began to think about it but she knew that they would have to get through the front of the large steel warehouse which would mean getting past the guards.

After about ten minutes of scouting, she met Jeneatte back at their place. "So?"

"We'll have to get past the guards in the front which. . ." she trailed off.

Jeneatte knew what it meant, "How many men have you killed?"

Brooklyn sighed at the question but answered truthfully, "More than I can count. . ." she could still see the fear in the soldier's eyes as she slit his friends throat.

"What do you feel when you do it?"

"Nothing. . .it's because they're Nazi's. . . .my best friend is Jewish so I harbor a lot of hate for them. . .but at the end of the day I realize that most of them don't even understand what they're fighting for and they would be horrified if they knew what was going on. . .I feel horrible after a while. . ."

Jeneatte looked over at her with sympathetic eyes, "You have to do what you can to survive. . .you're just doing what you must."

They continued on in silence.


	11. The Rebellion

**_Here is the dramatic chapter eleven! Hope that you guys enjoy it and I'm really sorry about the wait! Last week was insane with all of the exams and meetings. . .pulled two all nighters. . .never again. It's my longest chapter yet and I'm so proud! Reviews are awesome =)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own SPR but I wish I owned Reiben._**

**_Thanks to all of my readers! ~xoxx, Carolyn_**

* * *

Brooklyn watched as the sun set in the west, casting a scarlet and orange glow across the town. Her heart began to race as she took the basket of food from Mercedes, hands shaking and unsure.

"Are you ready my dear?"

She sighed, "Yes and no. . .I hope this ends well, if anything goes wrong..."

Mercedes only smiled and patted her shoulder, "All will go as planned."

Brooklyn nodded and walked out the door, the sky growing darker as dusk settled over the hills. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the warm air cleansing her lungs, "Ready?"

Jeneatte smiled brightly and looked towards Anya, "Oui, bien sur. More than ready."

Anya was already shaking with fear, her eyes darting between Brooklyn and Jeanette, "Let's just get it over with."

The three young women neared the barn where two guards were standing watch, "Both of you stay calm, I'll take care of them."

They and watched as she walked away, her ivory muslin dress standing out like the full moon in the velvety black and violet of night. She approached the two guards with her most charming smile and held up the small basket, "I'm here with their food."

The first guard opened the door and let her through, watching her walk away in the tiny dress with hungry eyes.

She could feel the excitement of the men as she passed them, making her way towards the ladder. She climbed up and let the basket down, handing the individual loaves ou\s everyone who's capable ready to go?"

The men eagerly nodded, "You bet!"

"It's about time we got out of here."

"Jerry ain't gonna know what him 'im."

She smiled and embraced Jamie as he sidled over, "Hey baby brother."

"Hey Brooky."

"How are you feeling?"

Jamie took a deep breath, "Excited, nervous, scared. . ."

She slipped her hand into his and sighed, "I know what you mean."

"You know how famous we're gonna be? We'll probably get a medal of honor or something . . . Ma won't believe it, and then we'll never have another chore to do in our life!"

"I wouldn't bet on that part kid, but yea she'll be proud."

"So what's the plan again?" Dawson questioned as he broke off pieces of his bread and chewed.

"Jamie, you, and me are going to go to the storage depot, then the rail yard and plant explosives on support beams and fuel barrels. After that we're going to help my other two friends get guns and ammo for the rest of the soldiers. As soon as everyone is armed and loaded, Dawson will set off the explosives and then bam! You have chaos and the Krauts won't know what to do."

Private Carlton caught her eye, "So you really think this will work?"

"Positive."

After fifteen minutes she, Jamie, and Dawson crawled down the ladder and silently walked towards the front door, smiling as the rest of the soldiers quietly cheered for them. Brooklyn stopped and turned to the two, "Jamie, use this. . . .We have to take out the guards up front and it needs to be done at the same time."

Jamie took the knife and looked at her, "Ok. . ."

Brooklyn walked out with Jamie and as soon as the guards spotted someone with her, they began to shout. Within seconds Brooklyn had one of the guards up against the door, a hand over his mouth, her green eyes bore into his as she slit his throat. Blood stained her fingers once again and she watched as he slumped to the ground along with the other guard. Jamie and Dawson pulled the two inside of the barn, settling them to the cold ground. Brooklyn looked at Private Hocking and Corporal Bennett, "Put on their uniforms and stand guard outside the doors. Make it look good so the other soldiers believe it, ok?"

"Yes ma'am, good luck Greene, Dawson."

Brooklyn, Jamie, and Dawson met Anya and Jeneatte at the edge of the road that ended at the storage depot and rail yard. "Alright, Jamie and I are taking care of the rest of the guards . . . avoid the spotlights from the watchtowers. As soon as we've taken care of them we'll let you know. Stay put and wait for us."

Dawson nodded and motioned the other two women over and they disappeared into the forest.

Brooklyn and Jamie were quiet as they moved towards the railroad podiums, their eyes alert as they stalked through the equipment, ducking in and out of empty cars. The siblings spotted one of the guards and moved behind two separate crates. Brooklyn looked at Jamie and then pointed at the guard, then back at herself, "He's mine," she mouthed.

Jamie nodded and gave her a thumbs up sign; he had never seen his sister kill someone by herself and he was curious to see how she did it. He had always known her as the girl who worried about her makeup and dresses, not the girl who roamed the European countryside at night and killed Nazis.

Brooklyn silently came up behind the guard, her heart racing, her breathing shallow. She took one more step and there was a large creak, sending the guard spinning around, eyes wide, and gun up. She shoved him hard against the side of an empty rail car and plunged the knife deep into his stomach. The man quit struggling immediately and she let him fall to the ground, wiping the knife on her white dress.

Jamie watched his sister with his jaw on the ground; she was the perfect killing machine; silent, angry, and quick. "Jamie, c'mon!" she whispered harshly.

He shook his head and looked at her, "Coming."

He followed her and slid behind another car, "That was good Brooky."

Her head snapped around and she shook her head, "That better not be what you remember me by. . .I don't wanna be the one you point at and go, 'Hey that's my sister and guess what she did? She killed Nazis.' No Jamie absolutely not."

He rolled his eyes, "I just meant that it was a great move."

She peeked around the car, "Kraut. . .want him?"

Jamie nodded, "Yea, I'll take him." He closed his eyes and breathed in, "Be back."

Jamie slowly slid out from behind the car and moved towards the guard, his eyes dark, "Hey Fritz."

The German turned around and looked at him, charging at Jamie with his pistol. Within moments Jamie had the knife out of his boot and it was flying through the air, striking the soldier in the chest. The man fell to the ground, eyes wide and unseeing.

Brooklyn nodded at him, "Great aim baby brother."

Jamie flashed her a big smile, "Thanks."

The rail yard was clear and now they had to clear the warehouse. "Two down, two to go."

Jamie coughed, "When we get them I'll go get Dawson and the other two."

Brooklyn closed her eyes and leaned against the cold metal door, "They're in there together, should be easy."

A searchlight scoped the yard and she gripped her brother's arm, "Get down!"

She pulled him to the ground and they pressed flat against the ground. "Don't move. . ." she barely whispered.

The spotlight lingered on them for a few moments before moving on. Jamie stood and pulled her up, "Let's get this done."

* * *

Captain Miller and the squad walked down the small road, their guns at their sides as their eyes scanned the countryside. "So Captain, what do you think we're gonna find in this little town of Vire?" Reiben asked, smacking on his gum.

Miller looked over at Horvath, "Don't know, I heard it was just another little town with a quaint little rail station."

The Sergeant laughed, "Well don't get me wrong but I'm hopin' we don't find anything. I'm tired. I need a break. . . and some food," he patted his stomach and groaned.

Miller nodded, "We'll stay in Vire for the night and rest up."

Jackson looked out at the horizon where the full moon was beginning to rise, "Captain . . . we are going to try and find Brooklyn right? I mean yea Private Ryan is important but she is a part of our squad."

Jackson couldn't stop thinking about her, she constantly invaded his mind and he felt like the guilt would kill him. Miller knew that even when she wasn't a topic of conversation, she was on everyone's minds.

"The squad will always lose some Jackson, it's the sacrifice we make . . . our orders are solid and we're sticking to them. When this war is done and over with or we find Ryan, then I promise we'll go find her." He glanced towards Reiben who only looked straight ahead, eyes fixed on the trees, cold as ice.

Miller sighed; he wanted to drop their orders and go find her but he knew they couldn't.

Wade kept walking, eyes sad, puffing away on a cigarette. "Hey Wade can I ask you something?"

The medic looked up at the tiny corporal, "Yea?"

"Why don't you tell her?" Upham asked.

Wade was completely caught by surprise, "What? Tell who what?"

The corporal gave a small smile, "Brook . . . I've noticed the way you look at her, you love her . . . so tell her when she shows up again."

Wade stared, his cheeks turning a soft rosy red, "Is it that obvious?"

"Not to the rest of the squad but to me yes . . . I was just curious."

This was the most Wade had ever heard the corporal say and it wasn't exactly a topic he wanted to talk with him about. "She's happy with Reiben; she's got enough to worry about with him and Jackson constantly going at it over her."

Upham nodded, "I understand."

Wade took a deep breath and continued on, catching Reiben's eye. Reiben looked back ahead; he had been totally unaware of the medic's feelings until now and he shook his head, "Shoulda known."

Mellish and Hannah brought up the back of the squad, their constant conversation always about getting to Germany and her family and friends.

"Captain Miller?"

"Hannah?"

"You going to Germany or getting back to Mrs. Miller after we find Ryan?"

"He's goin' back to his woman, that's a no brainer," Reiben cut.

Jackson scrunched his nose, "Shut up Reiben."

The two men glared at each other for as long as they could until Wade spoke up, "Get along please kids."

Miller chuckled, "I don't know Hannah . . . I'd really love to see my wife but there's still a lot to be done so I can't tell you right now."

Mellish pulled her close for a second, "Well no matter what, you know I'll be with you."

She smiled softly and kissed his cheek, the squad growing silent as they marched on towards Vire.

* * *

Jamie arrived with the others at the warehouse to find his sister had efficiently finished the job, her dress stained with red, her eyes a deep, emerald green.

"Alright, now Anya, Jeneatte, and Dawson will start taking the arms back. Remember to take the path I told you about. Ok?"

They nodded and Jeneatte came up next to her, "So you and Jamie will stay behind and get everything else set up?"

"Yea, if anything goes wrong with us or happens, don't worry about it and you guys keep going and get back to the men."

"Alright . . . it's a good plan; I think we'll be good.

Brooklyn moved over to one of the crates, "Jamie, crowbar."

He passed her one and she worked the box open. The crate was full of brand new MP40's and plenty of ammo. "Anya and Jeneatte, take as many back as you can carry or hold. Dawson, get a smaller box and fill it with as much ammo as you are able to carry and lea them through the fields."

"Yes ma'am."

Anya and Jeneatte began to unpack the crates and sling the sub-machine guns over their shoulders. Jamie found the crates full of explosives, "Alright Brook, let's do this."

"We for sure want to get the support beams in here, and we want to get the outside too . . . we can put some explosives on the gasoline barrels throughout the rail station.

"Sounds like plan, let's go."

They began to set the explosives outside; Jamie looked up, "Hey Brook?"

"Yea?"

"You think Shi is still alive?"

Brooklyn stopped for a second and blinked tears away, "I don't know Jamie . . . I sure hope so . . . mama would die if he was gone like daddy . . ."

"I hope he's ok . . . God knows what Tojo is up to."

"Yea . . . keep your hopes up . . . we'll find out soon."

They finished setting the explosives and then hurried to the warehouse where the other three were opening a crate of KAR 98s. "We're done, we'll help now."

"Everything is set?"

"Everything that's meant to be in place is."

"C'mon we have to keep going."

The five moved through the black forest and around the town, reaching the barn 20 minutes later. Brooklyn could feel the excitement when she passed through the doors, the air seemed to be on fire. The men were loading their guns and chatting, excited to rid themselves of the barn and this terrible place. "Alright guys it's 11: 55 . . . Dawson will blow the place at midnight. The explosion is going to be huge and after that all hell will break loose."

"Good god I am so ready to kick those assholes out of here."

"Yea, I'm getting out of here as fast as possible, and I'll even get to kill a few Krauts along the way."

"We're almost out of here boys."

Five Minutes later:

Dawson could hear the frantic sound of German voices getting louder as they tried to figure out what happened to the soldiers guarding the yard. He grinned; tonight was going to be amazing and he would finally get to avenge all of the friends he had lost. In three seconds he walked out from his cover and waved, "Hey Jerry!"

The shouts of the Germans were ear splitting as they pointed their guns at the lone soldier. Dawson pushed the button and the sound of exploding metal, ammo, and gasoline split the air as a giant inferno enveloped the warehouse and station, "That's how Americans do it!" The sky was on fire and Vire was being taken back.

* * *

Charlie Company dropped to the ground as the fire erupted into flames further up the way. "Holy shit! Did you see that?" Reiben shouted.

Wade groaned, "Where there's fire, there's injured people. . ."

Miller turned and looked at the men, "Come on!"

* * *

The men flooded out of the barn like a herd of wild horses, their eyes wild with excitement. The Nazis were completely caught off guard as they frantically ran around looking for their guns. "Jamie! Come on!"

Brooklyn and Jamie sprinted furiously, arms pumping at their sides as they dodged bullet after bullet. The kick of MP40's sounded through the night as German's shouted and shot at the ragged prisoners.

"Colonel Keppke is in that flower shop on the corner!" Jamie rushed after his sister, ready to face the man who had hurt his sister.

* * *

The squad found cover, "Some quiet town!" shouted Jackson.

"You got that right!"

"Are those Americans?"

Reiben shot a German and watched as three more fell, courtesy of Jackson.

Miller shouted, "Work your ways up the street!"

Horvath turned and looked at them, "Watch for Krauts in the windows!"

Wade watched an American man fall, "I'll stay behind and help them, go!"

Miller stared around him and realized that they had just walked into a prisoner rebellion. American soldiers in tattered and ragged uniforms were running around with German weapons, several of them looking as if they hadn't eaten in weeks. A couple of women hid behind a broken wall, firing KAR 98s their faces full of defiance.

"Hey Captain! Field head quarters ahead!" Reiben called.

The building was on the corner of the street, two Nazi flags adorned the sides of the door. "Goldstein, Mellish! Take the side street and clear out these buildings! Jackson give me some cover fire! Reiben, Upham and Horvath you're with me!"

* * *

Jamie and Brooklyn climbed the stairs that led to Colonel Keppke's office. The desk officer was huddled in the corner out of fear, his eyes wide as Jamie turned to him, "Colonel Keppke?" The man pointed a quick finger at the big doors.

Brooklyn pushed in, followed by her brother; the two of them seemed unreal in the orange glow of firelight. The colonel turned and faced them, a smirk on his face, "So I had your brother after all Fraulein Greene, hm? You're a clever one I must say."

Brooklyn and Jamie glared as they began to circle him, "You tried to rape my sister you Kraut bastard!"

"What does it matter? She is a pretty thing."

"Wrong answer!" Jamie growled, rushing forward.

"No wait Jamie! He's got a-!"

Before she could finish her sentence, the colonel did something unexpected and turned towards her, an evil smile on his face. He flew at her and in a second they crashed through the large window, glass exploding, "NO BROOKLYN!"

The two hit the ground and Brooklyn went black.

* * *

"Whoa! Damn!" Reiben, the Captain, Horvath, and Upham watched in horror as two people came crashing through the window of the large building.

A younger man about 18 or 19, came flying out of the door in a frenzy, sprinting towards the two people lying on the ground. "Brook! Come on sis you've gotta wake up! Goddamnit Brooklyn Emma Greene!"

Miller and the other four were stunned, Reiben didn't hesitate as he sprinted towards the young man. He fell next to the kid and gritted his teeth. She lay there, her long, dark gold hair splayed across the ground like sun rays, her golden skin covered in blood, sweat, and dirt, the dress she had been wearing in tatters. He gently picked the dog tags up with his fingers to find his right next to the silver key. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Oh god no, not my girl. . ."

There was glass everywhere and he couldn't help but ball his fists up at the site of the dark purple bruises on her face. "Who are you?" the younger man yelled at him.

"Richard Reiben! Who the hell are you?"

"Jamie Greene!"

The whole squad gathered around and stood silent amidst the chaos at the site of their lost companion and her supposedly dead brother.


	12. Love and Distance

**_Chapter Twelve! I had time to write more this week so I decided to write my heart out and I hope that you guys love it! Thank you so much to all of my loyal readers who have been here from the beginning, you guys rock =)_**

**_Disclaimer: SPR is not mine. But everyone else is._**

**_Note: Reviews are awesome guys, I loveee them. ~xoxx, Carolyn_**

********

* * *

**_  
_**

Bright morning sunlight burst through the open windows of the small room warming the lavender scented air. Outside of the small house, convoys of American and other allied soldiers pulled into the liberated town, a sea of green filling the streets. The air was still thick with gray smoke from the dying fires; the streets were covered in glass and empty magazine boxes. The remnants of the Nazi camps were destroyed and the red flags had been stripped from the doors.

Brooklyn's eyes slowly opened, the sun was so bright she had to squint to see around the room. She tried to sit and groaned at the sharp pain that seemed to run down the length of her whole body; her arms and torso were cleaned and bandaged, the glass had been removed completely. She looked at the unique fastenings on the bandages, a smile illuminating her face, 'Wade." She thought. The bruises on her face were beginning to lessen, the cuts on her cheeks and forehead were small and well on their way to healing as she ran her fingers across them. Wade had done only the best for her. Suddenly, excitement coursed through her veins; if Wade was here they all were.

"Brook?" Jamie's head poked in the door and he grinned when he saw her respond. "Brooky! Oh my god I thought you were dead for sure! You went flying out of the window! Damn it that son-of-a-bitch coulda killed you! He's dead now though so I gu-"

Brooklyn put her hand over his mouth, his voice muffled in her palm, "Slow down kid, I've got a massive headache, you're going to have it to quiet down", she laughed.

Jamie sighed and hugged her tightly, "I'm just glad you're ok. . .I don't know what I would've done. . .I don't know how I would've told mama. . ."

She smiled and hugged him back, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Mercedes swept into the room, a renewed glow in her eyes. Anya and Jeneatte followed her in, Jeneatte blushing furiously in the presence of Jamie. "Bonjour ma cher, feeling any better this morning?"

Brooklyn stretched, "Really sore," she cringed.

The old woman nodded, "I can only imagine after being pulled out of a second story window. . .that medic did very well removing all of the glass and stitching you up. Everything should heal nicely."

Jeneatte smiled, "Your plan went very well. The Germans were run out in no time and only a few of the prisoners were killed. Jerry, as you call them I suppose, was completely taken by surprise."

Anya's eyes grew wide, "You should have seen the flames! Pierre and I could hardly believe it! When the American's flooded into the street , it was perfect! Je suis tres heureuse avec le fin!"

Jamie nodded towards the two girls, "You should have watched these two Brook, both of them were firing MP40's like it was the end of the world all screaming and stuff! Of course they had the help of Anya's man Pierre, but it was amazing! Jeneatte was pretty good," he winked at the 17 year old who only smiled and looked away.

Brooklyn grinned at the two and accepted the tray of food from Mercedes. Without hesitation she began to to scarf down the biscuit and raspberry jam, barely getting a word in between bites. Mercedes sat down and looked out the window, her long gray hair curling over her shoulders, "Merci for everything you two."

The siblings looked up, "For what?"

"For all of this. Keeping hope alive, liberating our town."

Brooklyn smiled softly, "You're very welcome. We were glad to do it, believe me."

Jamie was silent for a moment, deep in thought but then shook his head, "Met that Reiben guy you told me about, he was goin' nuts when he saw you on the ground like that. He seems like a dec-"

"Richard? Where?"

Mercedes gently pushed her down, "You still need rest."

"Please, I have to go see him, I promise I'll be careful!"

"Alright bu-"

Brooklyn was up, stumbling towards the door, the thin, white dress flowing around her thin frame, "Be careful like you promised!" Mercedes called.

Brooklyn went as fast as she could, sending the kitchen into a tizzy; she couldn't see him soon enough. She burst through the door and was immediately frustrated with the waves of soldiers.

"Hey isn't that her?"

"Yea the one who planned the rebellion."

"The one who was practically thrown from a window?"

"Yea that's her alright, look at the cuts."

She took a deep breath and then called out, "Richard Reiben! Richard Reiben from Brooklyn!"

* * *

Charlie company was taking a breather in the sun, each one smoking a cigarette but Miller, Upham, and the Sarge. "Hey you guys hear that?" asked Mellish, craning his head to listen more.

"Hear what?" Hannah asked with a confused look on her face.

"Reiben, that's your name!"

Reiben bolted up and froze, listening intently.t was his name, her voice. "Brooklyn!" He jumped up and began searching.

Within moments he spotted her in her white dress, bandages covered her arms; the bruises and cuts on her face seemed bright in the sunlight. "Brooklyn!"

She whipped around, her long golden hair wildly wrapping around her face. She took off at full speed and ignoring the pain, jumped into his arms. Reiben held on for dear life, careful not to squeeze her too tightly. Warm tears filled her eyes as she held onto him, unable to speak, unable to think. He pulled back and looked down into her eyes, his fingers tracing every contour of her face, "My baby girl," he murmured softly.

Brooklyn swallowed the tears and leaned into him, "I love you so much," she whispered.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "I love you more. . ."

Jackson couldn't watch them, it hurt too much to watch the girl he loved with someone else but at the same time he was so glad she was safe. He stood with the rest of the squad who quickly moved towards the couple. "Hey darlin," Jackson smiled, trying his best to keep cool.

She pulled out of Reiben's arms and turned to him, her eyes full of warmth and love as she threw her arms around his neck, "Hey you," she murmured against his ear.

Her voice sent him far away, somewhere away from all this destruction, "I'll never leave you again. . . .I'm so sorry. . ." He hurt the most and she could tell, that sad look in his eyes, she craved to make it go away.

"It's ok, I'm ok; you have nothing to worry about anymore Daniel."

He squeezed her and then gently released, his heart already lighter and his eyes a little brighter.

Wade walked up, a warm smile on his face, "You look better already."

"Well, I only had the best to fix me up you know. . ."

His poet eyes full of melancholy burned into her soul, "I'm just uhm. . .just glad you're ok." And at that he turned away and walked in the direction of the medical tent.

She cocked her head to the side with curiosity at his strange response.

"Glad you're well Brooklyn," Upham gave a quick smile and walked in the direction Wade did.

"Glad to see you kid," Horvath quickly hugged her, followed by the Captain, "I'm glad you're alright Ms. Greene, the squad hasn't been the same without you especially Mr. Jackson."

She nodded, "Sir, I would like to keep up with the squad if that's ok."

"Will you be able to move with your wounds?"

She took a deep breath, the pain was sharp but she only sighed, "Yes sir, I believe so."

He smiled, "Welcome back Private." He barely moved aside before Hannah tackled her with a hug.

"Oh my god Brooklyn! Holy shit don't you do shit like this again! I can't survive without my best friend! Home would never be the same!"

Mellish pulled her off, laughing, "Hey Brooklyn, glad you're ok."

"Hey Fish, you've been keeping her under control?"

He grinned and squeezed Hannah's side, causing her to jump, "Damn right."

Brooklyn moved back into Reiben's arms, a smile illuminating her face, the other two catching the hint.

"We'll just go. . ." Hannah sighed happily and took Mellish's hand, "I'm glad you're back Brook."

"Thanks guys."

Reiben pulled her against him, despite the stares from the other men.

"Come on," she murmured, taking his hand.

Mercedes looked up when the door opened, pushing a stray piece of hair from her eyes, the warm air damp around them, "Qui est-ce?" _Who is this?_

"Il s'appelle Richard, il est mon coeur." _His name is Richard, he is my heart. _

The old woman smiled and nodded, "Hello Richard."

"Ma'am."

Brooklyn pulled him along and up the stairs. Immediately after the door was shut, Reiben's lips crashed on hers, his hands careful as he gently cupped her chin with his palm, bringing her closer, "I never thought I'd see you again baby," his voice shaking.

Never in a million years did she think she'd see him like this. He gently ran a thumb across her cheek, his eyes full of anger and resentment as he looked at the bruises, " Who the fuck touched you?" he growled.

"The guy who took me out of a window with him. So it's ok, he's gone. . ."

Reiben backed her into the door and put his hands on either side of her head, "Let's get one thing straight babe, you're not leaving my side. Got it?"

Brooklyn reached up, wrapping her fingers around his dog tags, "Got it. . ."

He took a deep breath, "I've never seen you in a dress before, you look. . .beyond beautiful."

She pulled him closer, her stomach on fire, she ached for him.

"I missed you. . ." she whispered.

He looked into her eyes, "I missed you more. . ." he whispered against her lips.

"Always have to beat me. . ."

"Always." He sealed the kiss and it was done, she was lost to him and he was lost to her. His lips were warm against hers as she opened her mouth and accepted him, her heart pounding. He gently picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingers entangle in his hair. He lay her on the bed, his eyes never leaving hers, careful not to be too rough, wary of the gashes and bruises underneath the bandages. His lips were feverish on hers, the intensity growing beyond control, the time away from each other too much for either to bear. He moved to her neck and left a small trail of kisses on her chest and stomach, enjoying the velvety feeling her soft skin. She pulled him back up and held him close as she could again, desperate for more. Her hands found a piece of his shirt that was untucked and she began to pull it off, running her fingers down his chest to his toned stomach, eliciting a small moan from him. She smiled at the noise and he ran his fingers across her tan leg, hitching it around his pelvis, the heat rising. She needed it and he needed it too. Now. Here. They didn't care who was outside or downstairs. She began to unbuckle his belt, her breathing hard as he began to unbutton her dress his fingers fast. Just as he had it undone there was sharp known on the door.

Brooklyn fell back and groaned, Reiben rolled his eyes and fell next to her, "You've got to be kidding, they couldn't have worse timing."

She quickly buttoned the dress back up and fixed her hair, "Yea?"

Jamie walked in and caught the last part of Reiben pulling his shirt on, narrowing his eyes, "Calm down baby brother," Brooklyn laughed.

Reiben cast him an innocent glance, "I swear I was bein' gentle kid, promise."

Jamie just shrugged, "I mean it's your funeral."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes, "Cut it out Jamie and play nice."

"Fine, I'm the man-of-the-house now though so. . .it's kind of my job."

Reiben laughed, "Man-of-the-house at 18. . .cute."

"Hey sh-"

"Both of you chill out! Now Jamie what is it?"

"Captain Miller wants to move out in an hour."

"Alright fine. . ."

Jamie just stood there, "You can go now Jamie."

"Well at least she's finally over Alex. . ." he muttered on his way out the door.

Brooklyn lay down and closed her eyes as sunlight warmed her face, "Any sign of Private Ryan?"

"Not one, little bastard could be anywhere, but remember the whole dog tag incident?"

"Yea, what about it?"

"One of the paratroopers knew Ryan, said he was somewhere called Rammel."

"Alright so we're headed to Rammel?"

"Yup. . .hopefully we'll find that little prick so we can get home. . ."

His hard expression softened as he reached up and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "Come back to Brooklyn with me."

She closed her eyes and rolled over, resting her head on his chest, "I want to. . .but I've got to get back to my mama and I'm not leaving Jamie."

"Well come stay for a couple of days and Jamie can stay, my place is small but we can make it work. After that I'll take you home, promise."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled, reaching up and kissing him softly, "Ok deal."

"I love you. . ."

"I love you too, now come on, we have to get ready to go."

After ten minutes she was back in her uniform except for a forest green, lightweight shirt that Mercedes had sewn for her. Her hair was half tied back again, the black combat boots were heavy on her feet.

Reiben sighed, "I miss the dress already. . . "

She smiled, "When we get home, I'll get to wear them again."

He gently took her dog tags in his had, "So I see mine is next to the the key now, I knew I'd get that spot."

She rolled her eyes, "Congrats want a prize?"

"Oh I already got it," he winked.

She grinned and kissed him again before pulling him along like she always did. Jamie and Jeneatte were talking, their eyes full of adoration, "Precious Jamie. . ."

"Hey now," he snapped, his eyes going wide at the site of his sister in a uniform.

She was out the door before he could say another word. "You go find the rest of the squad, I'm going to go see if Wade needs help."

"Alright. . ."

"I'll be fine, promise babe."

"I know."

Brooklyn walked into the tent, immediately spotting Wade working on a man with shrapnel stuck in his back. "Here to help."

He looked up and a smile formed at the corners of his mouth, "Thanks. . ."

She reached over and took his hand, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. . ." '_More than you'll ever know,' _he thought to himself. And at that they began their work together again, perfectly in sync, healing one man at a time.


	13. The Deepest Loss

**_Wow Chapter 13 out so soon! I couldn't help it, I just really love writing this story. Thanks for the reviews guys, I absolutely love them! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I'll be working on 14 =)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SPR, a portion of the lines in this chapter are not mine own words but the script writers for the movie, obviously you will recognize them lol so I take no credit for those._**

**_Note: This scene makes me incredibly sad, I loved writing it but I also hated writing it. ~xoxx, Carolyn_**

* * *

Brooklyn and Jamie walked side by side as they moved through the fields with the squad, their faces full of exhaustion.

"You know I'm not over him Jamie. . ." she said quietly, making sure Reiben wasn't listening.

Jamie sighed, he knew that statement had been coming, "Alex?"

She nodded, "I can't let him go. . .I mean I love Reiben but. . .Alex is always there. . .I mean shit Jamie I still think about him everyday. . ."

"I know sis. . .I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. . .I know that's still a sore spot. . ." Jamie apologized, frowning at the sadness in his sister's eyes.

Brooklyn merely shrugged, casting a sideways glance at Richard who was talking to Wade. She had a problem, getting over her past was something she just couldn't do and she knew that it probably bothered people more than they let on. She bit her lip and then attempted to lighten the mood, "Hey Wade?"

"Hey Brook?"

She smiled at him, "So a young medical student like you can't be over here without a girl at home waiting on him, we never hear about your life back home! I'm curious. . ."

Wade was caught by surprise again, he hadn't thought about home in a really long time, but a warmth coursed through his veins as pleasant memories poured through his mind.

* * *

_**January 15, 1944 **_

"Irwin Wade, what am I going to do while you're away? I won't be able to see you in the afternoon anymore after work. . .no more date nights downtown. It's going to be so boring around here now." Anna James peered up at him with big, crystal blue eyes, her short, curly black hair curling around her porcelain face.

"You're gonna be fine and keep on living life my girl." Wade smiled down at her, kissing her forehead.

"Write me everyday?"

He laughed softly and kissed her again, "I'll do my best, promise."

Her eyes shimmered with tears as she threw her arms around his neck. The Chicago train station was loud as soldiers and their families milled around, loading bags, the sounds of crying filling the smoky air.

"I've got to go Anna. . ." Wade sadly murmured, his brown eyes full of melancholy as he he sighed.

She furiously wiped tears away, her ruby red lips forming a small smile, "Stay alive and come back to me ok?"

He took her in his arms and cupped her chin as he gently kissed her, "Ok. . ."

Wade held Anna tightly and then pulled back, taking one more look at his beautiful doll, "Bye baby."

He disappeared on the train and then quickly found a window, waving, and keeping his eyes on her until he no longer saw her as she faded into the distance.

* * *

_**Present**_

"How the hell do you forget about a girl?" shouted Reiben.

Brooklyn's eyes were as wide as saucers, "I'm with Reiben on this one Wade, I mean seriously! Damn!"

Wade looked away sadly, this was the first time he'd thought of Anna in over two months. After battle after battle, blood bath after blood bath, he had quit writing her, afraid that his sad letters would be upsetting. Brooklyn had reminded him of her and it made him realize that she was only serving as a replacement for that painful memory. The longing for his Anna hit him hard, "I don't know . . . just too much on my mind I guess."

Reiben snorted, "That's a fucking horrible excuse."

Miller looked back at Wade with sympathy, "I know what you mean kid."

Thoughts and pictures of Anna began to circulate through Wade's thoughts, and a huge smile lit his face. "I almost forgot I had a girl waiting for me at home. . ." He turned to Brooklyn and smiled, "Thanks Brook."

She laughed, "No problem, glad I could help."

Upham sidled up next to Wade, "What about Brooklyn?"

"I love her and all but she's happy with Reiben. I'm just gonna let her go . . . 'sides I've got Anna at home and I need to focus on this war. I've just gotta get over the fear that Anna won't be the same after she sees me and hears what I've done ya know?"

Upham only nodded, "I gu-"

"Hey Upham, what about you?" Jackson winked.

The Corporal was at a loss for words, "Well . . . uhm . . . I don't have a girl."

"Aw come on a smart and handsome guy like you? I find that hard to believe," Wade grinned.

"N-no it's true."

Jamie walked on, a dreamy look on his face. "And obviously Jamie is absolutely love struck."

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes, "Bullshit sis."

The Sarge burst out in laughter, his eyes twinkling, "I'm gonna have to agree with your sister kid, there's no way you ain't in love with that French girl. Didn't take you that long either."

Jamie sighed, "Can't get a fuckin' break around here."

Brooklyn punched his shoulder, "Calm down baby brother, we're only playing."

Hannah grinned and jogged up next to Jamie, "Look who's growin' up, not that little boy making mud pies anymore huh?"

Jamie stuck his tongue out, "Shut up Hannah."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Make me!"

Mellish rolled his eyes, "Come on kids play nice."

Millers' voice was suddenly quiet, "Horvath! Get up here!" he hissed.

"Jesus Christ look at those bodies," Reiben said in disbelief.

Just within the trees it looked as if an entire squad had been wiped out in a matter of minutes.

Everyone was immediately silent as the Sarge jogged up to Miller, disappearing into the trees.

Miller took out his binoculars, "Looks like it's out of action," Horvath muttered.

The Captain shook his head, "No, it looks like we've got something in that sandbag bunker right under the station. . ."

"Where?"

Miller drew a line with his hand up the field, "Ah yea, that's my guess too."

The squad looked up as the two reappeared, their faces full of curiosity.

Upham was the first to speak, "What is it?"

"Machine gun, probably MG-42."

"Jesus . . . is that what got those guys?"

Brooklyn rolled her eyes, "Naw, can't be, they must've just fallen over dead."

"Really Brooklyn?" Mellish glared, "Maybe one of 'ems our boy."

"No, their patches are 82nd, your luck's not that good." The Captain sighed.

Hannah groaned, "Figures."

Reiben piped up, "Now I don't know how fast you Betty's are but I'm thinkin' if we detour quickly and quietly, the Krauts will never even know we're here. So Captain what' I'm tryin' to say is why don't we try and go around the thing?"

Hannah nodded, "Good idea, I'd really like to make it to Germany sir."

Miller began taking off his gear, "I hear what you're saying. . .and we can't go around it."

Everyone let out a sigh or groan, the majority of them thinking that going around was the best possible thing.

Jackson looked up, "I'm with Reiben on this one sir, remember we left them 88's. . ."

"And the Air Force, the Air Force isn't going to spend ammo on one machine gun."

Mellish retorted, "Captain, we can skip it and still accomplish our mission. I mean this isn't our mission right sir?"

Miller glared, "Oh so that's what you wanna do Mellish? You just wanna leave it here so it can ambush the next company that comes along?"

"No sir that's not what I'm saying, I'm simply saying that we can't unnecessarily risk given our objective."

"Yea, well our objective is to win the war," the Captain cut.

Reiben shook his head, "Sir, I just don't have a good feeling 'bout this one."

"Well when was the last time you felt good about anything. . ."

Brooklyn had been silent the entire time, her voice was hushed, "He has a point guys. . ."

Reiben turned and stared at her with hard eyes, "What? You wanna die? That last encounter with the Krauts not scary enough for you?"

She shrank back next to her brother and became silent again.

The squad began to move along, dropping just before the trees, beginning to remove all of their gear as the Captain stated his orders.

"Alright, four runners with suppressing fire, Mellish you hook to the right with Goldstein. I'll go down the middle, who's going left?"

Everyone was silent.

"Who's going left?"

Jackson looked around, "I'll do it . . . I'll go left."

"Alright, Upham you switch with Jackson and linger in the rear."

"Yes sir."

"We advance to keep pressure till they have to change out the barrels. I think we should be able to hit them from grenade range."

Horvath stopped him, "Maybe I should go up the middle sir."

"The way you run? I don't think so."

"Maybe I should go up the middle sir."

"Maybe you should shut-up!"

The Captain's own unsureness was beginning to show as he bit at the Sergeant.

"Reiben, base of fire, mags and clips we can reach 'em and extra grenades for the base runners. . .oh Brooklyn?"

She dropped her gear, "Sir?"

"Watch our other medic, he's your responsibility."

Brooklyn turned and caught Wade's eye as he softly smiled, "Yes sir."

"GO!"

Brooklyn began to sprint with Wade, staying in front of him, shooting her B.A.R with fire in her eyes. Machine gun fire erupted, bullets splitting the air, the pop-pop of the MG-42's and other guns filling the atmosphere.

Hannah sprinted with Mellish, her heart pounding as she swerved in and out of the dead cattle. "Shit! Will that thing ever quit?" She called out.

Mellish shouted, "Yea should after a few more rounds!" He threw a grenade and watched as it exploded, dirt and stone flying over him and Hannah.

Upham hid behind a dead cow, using an extra scope to watch the action. He spotted Reiben firing his B.A.R. and then the man threw a grenade. A Nazi picked it up and threw it back, the grenade exploding nearby. Upham ducked as pieces of earth rained down on him, his fear rising as he swallowed. He wished he had the courage to be like them, wished that he could fire a gun as well as the others. He was merely the quiet translator, and he hated it.

Reiben fired his gun, his eyes constantly searching for Brooklyn amid the dust and smoke. He prayed that she was ok, and it scared him not knowing where she was.

Jamie was caught in between another dead cow and the heaviest of the machine gun fire. He tried to peek up and fire when he could, throwing grenades blindly, looking around for the others.

Brooklyn covered Wade, "Wade?"

"Yea?"

"You doing alright back there?"

"Never better!"

She turned to grin but stopped when she saw Jamie, caught in the center of the machine guns attention. "Jamie!"

Wade ran up behind her and squeezed her elbow, "C'mon go! I'll be right behind you!"

She nodded and sprinted towards her little brother, "Jamie!"

The two medics made their way towards the young man, firing towards the Germans. They were almost there when Wade felt as if he had been bitten by the pair of sharpest teeth on the planet. His stomach burned and he realized what it was, "Oh shit, oh shit!" He fell to the ground and began to put pressure on the holes as best as he could.

Upham looked up the hill as he heard Horvath cry, "Hill secure! Four dead!"

Brooklyn glared at Jamie, the anger in her eyes bright, "You were supposed to stay at base with Reiben! You could've gotten killed stupid!"

But Jamie wasn't listening, his eyes were on the rest of the squad who was running towards them, "Brooklyn. . . .Wade."

She froze, her blood running cold as ice, "Oh shit. . ." She had disobeyed orders, and now Wade was paying for her stupidity.

"Upham! Grab the gear and get up here! Greene! Get your ass over here now!"

Jackson cradled Wade's head, "It's ok Wade, hold on, Brooklyn's coming."

Brooklyn fell next to Wade, her eyes widening in horror, "Oh god Wade, oh god no! Wade? Wade stay with me, please please stay with me."

"B-B-Brook, p-please help me. . .I don't wanna die. . ." His breaths were rapid and shallow as he looked up at her with scared eyes that held all the trust in the world.

Suddenly she was unsure of everything, her hands were shaking, she had just made the biggest mistake of her life and it was as if she had forgotten all over her medical training, "Put his legs up!" She ordered Horvath. . .Fuck. . .he's losing too much blood, I-"

She paused, the whole squad was staring, at that moment she felt like she didn't deserve to have the red cross on her helmet, "Salt, I-I need salt to clot the bleeding. . ."

Mellish and Miller began to pour salt on the two holes, wiping the blood away as fast as they could, but no matter what, more and more blood gushed from the wounds. Jackson wiped the blood that was beginning to stream from Wade's mouth, "Shit," he muttered.

"Jamie give him morphine. Wade how does everything feel?" She immediately let out a loud groan, that had to be the worst question to ask.

He began to shake violently, "Oh god my liver!" He looked down at his stomach as tears streaked his dirty cheeks.

She reached into her pack and pulled out her medical kit, picking out the forceps and more bandages. "Please hang with me Wade. . ." She worked fast but he was fading. "First one!" She dropped the bullet onto the ground but her hands were shaking so bad she could reach the next one. "I-I can't. . ."

"Give me those," Miller snapped.

She felt helpless as she sank to the ground, "I'm so sorry. . ."

Wade began to sob, "I wanna go home, Brook I wanna go home."

He reached for her hand and she took his, "It's all my fault, I'm so so sorry, it's all my fault." He squeezed her hand so tight she cringed.

"Brooklyn please take me home with you!. . .Mama? Mmm-mm-Mama! I wanna go home, I wanna go home, mama!" His sobs began to fade, his eyes darkening.

"Please no. . . ." The man that she was closest to on the squad, the one who was like a best friend, was dead and it was completely her doing.

"Brook, " Hannah gently pulled her away, trying her best to comfort her friend.

"Damn it! I fucking killed him!"

Jackson looked her in the eyes, "It's not your fault darlin'."

"Yea it is. Completely."

And at that, Jamie shook his head, "He's gone."

Wade had just told them about the girl had left back him, his excitement to see her again renewed, and now he was dead. Brooklyn had robbed a girl back home of the man that she loved, and she knew that it was going to kill Anna. It was just like Alex. "Not again. . ." she whispered.

Every member of the squad felt horrible, Wade was like a brother, he was apart of their family. Captain John Miller took it the worst. He gently reached inside Wade's uniform and took out Caparzo's letter; removing one of the medic's dog tags soon after. "The only fault in all of this is yours for making the decision," he thought to himself, the guilt and anger flooding through him like a tidal wave.

To be con't . . .


	14. What is right and What is wrong

**_Another chapter out within two days! I can't help myself. Usually in between classes I go get coffee and write for about two hours, I wish I could write like this for the rest of my life! Thanks so much for reading this far and I really appreciate all of the support! Reviews are welcome with any criticism, comments, and love that you would like to spread! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to writing the next one!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Saving Private Ryan except for my characters and their family and friends. Also a couple of little plot twists are mine too. . .of course. But anyway a portion of these lines are not my work, they are the work of the Saving Private Ryan script writers!_**

**_Love you so much my wonderful readers! ~xoxx, Carolyn_**

* * *

The entire squad lifted their heads at the sound of a loud commotion, the grunts and moans of the injured soldier crossing the silent field. Reiben was mercilessly beating the only remaining Nazi, each punch packed with anger, each kick worse than the last. Jackson jumped up and sprinted up the hill shouting, "Reiben, hold him!"

Together they beat him more, Mellish following quickly. The Captain, Sarge, Upham, Jamie, and the girls followed suit Brooklyn's feet dragging. The first three pointed their guns, ready to shoot as the German spoke rapidly, eyes wide, body shaking. "Not yet. . .first make him mark and cover Wade's body for grave detail. . .same thing for those paratroopers down there. Strip that stuff off and check him for intelligence," Miller ordered, his words harsh.

Mellish grabbed Upham, forcefully pulling him along, "Ask this piece of shit if he's the one who shot Wade. . .ask him!"

"But it doesn't matter. . ."

"Yes it does matter!"

Upham sighed and asked the man, who responded in a flurry of German. Jackson glared and pushed the German back down, "Shut up with that filthy pig Latin," he glowered.

Brooklyn glared at the Kraut, but something inside of her kept saying it wasn't all his fault. "Jackson you're hit," Miller noted.

Brooklyn froze for a moment, "Shit . . . just a scrape on the arm sir."

"Get it cleaned and dressed, you and Sarge watch the perimeter."

The sole medic came up next to Jackson, "C'mon, let me patch you up."

The German began to speak quickly again, "Sir he says please don't shoot me."

"I don't care what he says Upham." The Captain snapped.

"But sir-sir you're not going to let them kill him are you? This is not right sir!"

The entire squad was tired of the way he constantly defended the enemy and he was cruising to be in a world of hurt if he didn't quiet down immediately.

Miller stopped and turned, glaring, "You can help with the bodies."

Upham sighed and turned around, surveying the squad, the enemy soldier, the field covered with bodies, "What is happening?"

"War you moron, the fucking Nazi's . . . that is what's happening," Hannah hissed.

Brooklyn pushed past Hannah, elbowing her best friend in the ribs, and facing the corporal, offering a sympathetic remark, "It's just how this whole mess has made people Tim . . . it just pushes them past their limit and over the edge." He only gave her a small smile, thankful that one person didn't seem to be at his throat.

She left Upham standing there, settling down next to Jackson, silence hung between them. Now that the pressure was gone, it was as if all of her medical training had flooded back, her hands steady as she worked. The only thing missing was Wade, with the little smile he always had for her, his kind advice, and his keen medical skills. The needle passed through his skin as she sewed him up, gently cleaning the wound after she was done, and wrapping it in a clean bandage. Jackson reached up and took her hand, gently kissing her palm and holding it to his cheek, "Thanks Brooklyn." She gave a small nod, "Hey . . . What happened to Wade is not your fault," he murmured.

"I know. . ." He frowned and pulled her into a quick embrace, holding her tightly as she buried her face in his chest, trying her best to hold the tears in. Reiben looked over and noticed, a scowl crossing his face until Jackson released her. "C'mon girl let's go help."

Jackson told the Nazi where to dig, angrily yanking the canteen away when Upham tried to give it to the Kraut, "Hell no Upham, that's ours, not his, got that?"

Upham only shrugged, "He ne-"

"He doesn't need anything now keep workin'."

Captain Miller began to read Caparzo's letter that Wade had re-written, his eyes blurring as he read it. For a moment he lost it, rocking back and forth, the tears trickling down his face, "Damn . . . couldn't have made a worse mistake," he muttered. Two of his men were dead and he couldn't help but feel guilty and completely at fault. If he hadn't of decided to capture this machine gun nest, Wade would still be alive. If he had let Caparzo take the little girl and hide, Adrian would be there now. He steadied himself and swallowed hard, taking deep breaths to clear the tears.

Upham sat on the edge of a grave, smoking a cigarette, and offering one to the German soldier, trying to be as friendly-as-possible. The man smiled, "I like America, Steamboat Willie, toot toot."

The corporal sadly nodded, "Steamboat Willie."

"Yea, Steamboat Willie is American."

"Get out of there you Nazi piece of shit," Hannah glared as she bent down in front of him. "I'm Juden, you fucking, heartless idiots killed my people and maybe even my family, I hope you go to hell you bastard!" Mellish pulled her back, holding his Star of David up, "J-u-d-e-n."

The man only shook, "I never killed a Jew! That's not me!"

Brooklyn came up next to Reiben, resting her forehead against his shoulder and closing her eyes as he hooked an arm around her waist, possessively drawing her to him. She listened to the sound of the prisoner frantically digging, "He's not finished," Upham commented as the rest of the squad surrounded them.

Jackson and Mellish pulled him from the hole, "Come on." The German pulled away, jumping back into the hole, resuming his digging.

"Please . . . I like America! Fancy-smamshy, go fly a kite!"

Hannah rolled her eyes, "This is bullshit."

Horvath stared at him with saddened eyes and the Kraut looked straight up into the cold faces of Reiben and Brooklyn. They were all silent as he continued on, trying to win their favor by singing, or attempting to sing the National Anthem. "Fuck Hitler . . . fuck Hitler!" He grabbed Upham's collar and began speaking in German again.

"Sir, he says he's sorry about Wade."

Miller pulled the man along, "He says he's sorry about Wade sir!"

The Kraut caught Brooklyn's eyes and ran to her, "American girls are nice! Nice and kind, talk to them please! Help me!"

Reiben stepped in front of her immediately and glared, his B.A.R. in the man's face, "You look or talk to her again and I'll fucking blow you away right now!" He yelled, his New York accent growing thicker by the second.

Miller grabbed the soldier again, pushing him forward, "Captain this isn't right, you know this . . . he's a prisoner, he surrendered . . . he surrendered sir!"

The Captain kept walking, ignoring Upham's pleas. He stopped and then blindfolded the soldier, "Tell him to march a thousand paces in that direction and then he can take the blindfold off and then turn himself in to the first patrol he comes across."

"You gotta be kidding me, we're letting him go?"

"He's a POW Reiben, can't take him with us, our guys will pick him up sooner or later."

"Yea, only if he doesn't get picked up by his own guys first and thrown back into circulation . . ." Reiben went up and stood right in front of the Captain, his eyes full of resentment, "Captain you just let the enemy go."

Mellish shook his head, "This is such bullshit."

Hannah nodded, "You're telling me."

"Y'all got that right," Jackson followed.

Brooklyn listened to them argue, "Yea? Well the rules just walked off with your friend!" Reiben hissed at Upham.

"Get your gear and let's go," Miller ordered.

Reiben didn't move a muscle. Horvath glared, "You heard him, gear up. Captain just gave you an order."

"Yea like the one he gave to take this machine gun. That was a real doozy wasn't it Sarge?"

Brooklyn punched him hard in the shoulder, "Shut up Richard."

He whipped around and got right down in her face, his turquoise eyes bore right through hers, "Stay out of this baby."

Jamie lurched forward, "Watch it," he growled, standing protectively in front of his sister.

The Sergeant backed Jamie, "Soldier you are way out of line!"

Jackson walked up behind Brooklyn, glaring at Reiben, his hand resting on Brooklyn's waist, "Better watch it Reiben. . ."

This only fueled Reiben's fire, "Yes sir that was a helluva call to take this nest, but to hell with it, we lost one of our guys losing it." He cast a glance at Brooklyn, almost inciunating that she had killed him herself by not being able to save him. He walked down in front of the Captain and threw his gun down, leaning on the sandbag barrier, "I swear I hope Mama Ryan is real fuckin' happy knowin' that little Jimmy's life is a little more important than two of our guys, but then again we haven't found him yet have we? Huh?"

Horvath came up behind him and grabbed his jacket, tossing him to the ground than reaching back down to drag him up. "Get offa me!"

"Reiben. Get up. Gear up and fall in." The Sarge and Reiben stood chest to chest, the latter standing slightly taller than the former.

"I'm done with this mission." Hie picked up his B.A.R and helmet, "Come on Brooklyn, we're done with this bullshit."

She stayed right next to Jackson, "Hell no. I'm not going anywhere."

His anger rose but he pushed it down, "Fine." His eyes were cold and heartless. He clenched his jaw and turned, walking away.

"Hey . . . hey!"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't you walk away from your captain, Reiben, get back in line!"

"No sir, I'll spend the rest of my life in the stockade if I have to, but I'm done with this."

"I'm not gonna ask you again soldier." Horvath pulled his sidearm from his belt and pointed it straight at Reiben.

Upham's eyes went wide as he backed away from the two men, "Captain! Captain!"

Jackson groaned and pointed, "Alright, this is bullshit!"

"Fall in!"

"You gonna shoot me over Ryan?"

"No, I'm gonna shoot you cause I don't like you!"

"If he wants to go, just let him go!" Jackson cried out.

"Captain are you gonna let this happen? Captain you see this!"

"Captain, sir, Ryan's dead!"

"Bullshit, this is bullshit!"

"Sir we have a situation, you might wanna get in on!"

"Sir, I have a sixth sense about these things, I know it in my bones he's dead."

Reiben and Horvath continued, "We don't kill that son-of-a-bitch Kraut but now you're gonna shoot me?"

"Uhhuh, cause he's better than you."

'Then why don't you just do it Sarge."

Brooklyn's head began to throb, the migraine was like a freight train, everyone was talking at the same time, too loud, too fast.

"Do it! Put one right in my leg and give me that million dollar pain!"

"I'm gonna shoot you in your big, goddamn mouth!"

"Well put your money where your mouth is and do it then!"

"You don't know when to shut up, you don't know how to shut up!"

"Do it! Pull the trigger already!"

Brooklyn stormed down in front of them, "Brooklyn don't!" Jackson yelled.

She pushed in between the two, "Shut the fuck up, both of you! Jesus Christ, if you're going to fucking leave, leave! Just let him go Sarge!"

"Baby you better move now, this ain't your fight!"

"This is stupid as hell!"

"Brooklyn just let em be!" yelled Jamie.

Horvath shouted, "You are a coward, you son-of-a-bitch! Brooklyn please damn it get out of the way!"

"I'm waiting Sarge!"

"Hey Sarge? What's the pool on me up to now?"

Everyone grew silent.

"W-what's it up to? $300? Is that it? $300? I'm a school teacher . . . I teach English composition in this little town called Adley, Pennsylvania. The last eleven years I've been at Thomas Alva Edison high school. I coached the baseball team in the spring time."

Horvath looked into the distance, seemingly awe struck he lowered the gun, "I'll be doggone."

Reiben cast a sideways glance at him.

"Back home I tell people what I do for a living and they think well, that figures, but over here it's a big . . . a big mystery . . . so I guess I've changed some. Sometimes I wonder if I've changed so much my wife is even going to recognize me whenever it is I get back to her . . . and how I'll ever be able to . . . to tell her about days like today. Ah . . . Ryan, I don't know anything about Ryan and I don't care. I mean he's nothing to me, just a name, but if going to Rammel and finding him so he can go home . . . if that earns me the right to go home and back to my wife, well then that's my mission. You wanna leave, you wanna go off and fight the war . . . alright, alright I won't stop ya, I'll even put in the paperwork, just know that every man I kill, the farther away from home I feel." Miller turned and walked up the hill, Reiben beginning to walk the other way. The Captain began putting the bodies into their graves, the rest of the squad following suit.

Reiben took a few moments and stopped. He couldn't leave her, damn it he was angry but he couldn't do it. He knew that not being with her would kill him faster than any Kraut bullet. He turned and followed everyone else up the hill, his eyes coming to rest on Brooklyn who was standing next to Jackson. Her eyes were full of hurt when she caught his and she looked away.

As sunset approached, they moved along, paying their last respects to the fallen. Brooklyn fell to her knees at Wade's grave, the tears streaking her cheeks. "I'm so sorry again," she whispered. "I'll miss you so much." She picked up the dog tag that was lying on the dirt and rubbed her thumb over it, 'Wade, Irwin. O negative. Christian.' She closed her eyes and held it close to her heart, pushing the tag into her breast pocket. "Goodbye Wade." She kept a distance from Reiben, staying next to Jackson who gently helped her up, his arms strong as he supported her.

"C'mon darlin' we gotta go."

For the first time, she wanted nothing to do with Richard Reiben. His cutting remarks and glares angered her and she was pissed beyond belief. She followed close behind Jamie and just in front of Jackson as they started off into the warm, summer night.


	15. Finding Private Ryan

**_I know, I know that update was extremely fast. I had a free day basically so all I did was write and watch the movie cause I had to feed my writing addiction. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoy it! Sand volleyball starts soon so I'm not sure how that'll affect the rate of my writing . . . I am an avid volleyball player and the warm weather just makes playing so much better! I'll do my best to keep the publishing rate up though =) Reviews are amazing! Feel free to leave any constructive criticism, suggestions, or just love if you just feel like throwing it out there!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SPR only my lovely characters. Some of these lines are definitely not mine and were written by the brilliant script writers of SPR.**_

_**Love you all! ~xoxx, Carolyn**_

* * *

The entire squad was quiet as they walked through the fields full of wildflowers. Recent events had just about emotionally exhausted everyone, a wariness seemed to envelop all of them. Mellish sang an old tune, his voice soft as he walked along. The sky was gray and overcast making the yellow blossoms shine like the sun. A gentle breeze blew through the tall grasses, making them rise and fall like the waves of the ocean.

Brooklyn walked beside Jackson, his hand brushing hers every few steps as she ran her fingers lightly across the back of his, her other hand brushing through the golden and yellow sea.

Reiben's face was downcast, regret tugging at him as he watched her with the sharpshooter.

Jamie was up front with Miller, his eyes peeled as he watched the tree line. His mind traveled the French countryside, back to Jeneatte, his lovely French girl. He wondered if he would get to see her again, trying his best not to get his hopes too high.

Upham looked on as he mulled over the events of yesterday. He could still hear the German's voice in his head, begging for them to let him go, trying his best to convince them that he liked Americans.

Hannah was listening to Mellish sing, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Horvath was silent as he surveyed the squad, his mind still racing, his eyes drifting off towards Reiben; the loud mouthed bastard made him so angry. He looked down at the wedding band he wore, he missed his wife and was dying to get back to her. She seemed so close, yet so far.

Miller was thinking of the Mrs., how much he missed her, and he couldn't help but begin to wonder what would happen if he didn't make it home. What would his kids say? How would they cope with the absence of their father? In the midst of his thoughts he froze, the sound of a vehicle getting closer pulsing through the air. "Half-track! Cover!"

Every one of them dropped down into the tall grass, silent, watching as the half-track passed by, an officer operated the machine gun up top. The Nazi's head swerved and his eyes looked for any enemy that they could catch in the open.

Jackson placed himself protectively over Brooklyn, waiting for the vehicle to pass, "You ok?" he whispered against her ear.

She slightly nodded but nearly jumped out of her skin as an explosion rocked the ground, sending dirt and flowers flying in the air, followed by another explosion. Unlike the first explosion, this one ended with the half-track going up in flames, pieces of metal slamming into the ground. Nazi soldiers began jumping out of the burning wreckage and the squad responded by shouting all of them without hesitation.

Miller was up and running, "Get ready to move up on left flank, take that left flank!"

"Hold on and make sure they're down."

Miller waited for a moment before cautiously circling, his moments slow. Three more men came running out and shots rang through the air again, the Thompson machine gun delivering it's deadly blows.

Brooklyn stood up with Jackson and they all moved forward.

"101st, we're coming out!" Three American soldiers stood, two holding their machine guns, the other wielding the bazooka that destroyed the half-track. "That was a re-con, second element S.S. We were expecting a probe, that must've been it."

The Captain strode up to the first man, "Captain Miller, Charlie Company, 2nd Rangers."

"Corporal Henderson, Easy Company, 504s."

"Ryan, 1st 506."

"PFC Doynbe, 3rd and 506."

Brooklyn perched herself on the half-track just below Jackson and next to Reiben, her eyes scanning over the new guys. Reiben looked over at her and then in a split second had her hand in his, gently squeezing it much to Jackson's dismay. She smiled but didn't look at Reiben, her eyes trained on the men in front of them.

"James Frances Ryan?"

A broad smile crossed the private's face, "Yes sir, how'd you figure that?"

Miller looked back at the squad with their narrow eyes full of disbelief.

"Well I'll be damned," Jackson murmured.

"Bout fuckin' time," Reiben stated.

Hannah grinned excitedly, "Off to Germany!"

Mellish grinned with her, his brown eyes sparkling.

Brooklyn crossed her arms, "What a cutie . . ."

Jamie rolled his eyes at his sister but Reiben and Jackson glared daggers at Ryan. She laughed, "I'm just kidding boys, calm down huh?" She kissed Reiben's cheek, "Whose name is next to the key?"

Reiben slipped his fingers around the dog tags around her neck, his finger shifting over hers, Jamie's, Wade's and then finally the key with his right in back of it, "Hm . . . very true."

She punched him hard in the arm, "Fucker, you ever talk to me again like you did yesterday and you can kiss my ass goodbye."

He sighed, "Sorry baby . . . although I would like to kiss your ass," he smirked.

Jackson glared again, "Wow Reiben, you're a real gentlemen you know that?"

Brooklyn rolled her eyes, "You're such a smart ass."

She kept looking back at Jackson who kept glancing at her lovingly. "Damn it," she muttered.

"Squad! We're moving out and headed to Rammel," Miller ordered.

* * *

An hour later they walked on with their three new members, the sky growing darker as twilight settled over them. "So . . . what's it like being in the army as a girl?" Ryan studied Brooklyn with her B.A.R in hand, his eyes curious.

"Not bad, I've been in for a year. . . the squad is just like family . . . it's nice since my brother and I are the only survivors in our family . . ."

Ryan looked down, "Who died?"

"My daddy and older brother . . . they were over in the Pacific."

He silently nodded, "Where's the brother?"

She smiled softly, "My baby brother is right . . . up, there." She pointed at Jamie who was walking next to Jackson, carrying on about this and that.

Ryan laughed, "That's great that he's right here with you."

"Yea, I'm glad he is so I can watch him every step of the way. I promised my mama I'd bring him home."

Ryan bit his lip, "So . . . you've . . . killed guys?"

"Naturally, I am in the army."

"I know, dumb question . . . why'd you sign up anyway? I mean what about the medical corps?"

She tapped the fading cross on her helmet, "Got that covered. No . . . I joined because life at home was just so boring, nurse's school everyday, the same routine, I needed a change." She chose to leave the pat about Alex out.

Ryan couldn't help but notice the fading scabs and little white scars that graced Brooklyn's face and arms. She caught him staring and laughed, "Got thrown through a window."

His eyes went wide, "Jesus!"

She laughed, "Yea . . . our other medic fixed me up . . . but . . . he's gone."

And at that, they continued on in silence.

* * *

The next day they finally reached Rammel, the city was in ruins, the landscape a bleak gray from all of the rubble.

"Looks like you guys got hit pretty hard," Miller observed.

"Yes sir, small unit action. They came in and beat the hell out of us with 88's . . . I'll tell you what sir, if you're our relief I'm gonna file a complaint."

"I wouldn't blame you. Who's your CO?"

"Would've been Captain Jennings sir but I'm afraid the best i can muster up is a corporal . . . so what're you guys all about?"

"We're here for him, Ryan."

"Me sir?"

"James Frances Ryan of Iowa?"

"Yes sir, Peyton, Iowa that's correct . . ." He followed the Captain over to the bridge, "What is this about?"

"Your brothers were killed in combat."

Brooklyn stood there with the rest of them and watched Ryan, listening to the conversation with the rest of them.

"Wh-which one?"

". . . All of 'em."

Everyone was quiet; she closed her eyes as his face plummeted to the ground.

"All of them?"

"Yea I'm afraid so . . . uh . . . you might want to take some time with us, if there's some place you want to go -"

Ryan looked around trying to speak, but he just couldn't find the words. Another soldier walked up, his voice loud as Charlie company turned and stared, "What this all about?"

"Ryan lost his brothers."

"Which ones?"

"All of 'em."

The soldier quit chewing his gum as he and the other turned and looked with disbelief at the pale man. Ryan struggled for the right words, "You, uh, you came all the way out here to tell me that?"

"Well, you're going home. Our orders are to bring you back."

"Bring me back?"

"Corporal Henderson, I don't mean to leave you shorthanded but orders are orders. Any communication about when you're being relieved up here?"

"Sir there's no way to tell , we don't know that's happening south of us."

Ryan interjected, "I have my orders too sir and they do not include me abandoning my post."

"I understand that but this changes things."

"I don't see that it does sir."

"The Chief of Staff of the United States Army says it does."

Corporal Henderson sighed, "Sir our orders are to hold this bridge at all costs, our planes and the 82s are taking out every bridge north of here with the exception of two; one in Valare and this one here. If we let the Germans take it, we lose our foothold in this place."

"Private, if you're unit wants to stay, that's one thing, but your part is over here."

"Sir I can't leave until at least reinforcements get here."

"You have three minutes to gather your gear."

"But sir what about them, I-I mean there's barely any of us left h-"

Brooklyn could feel Reiben's muscles tightening beneath hear arms until finally he tore away, his B.A.R. held high, "Hey asshole, two of our guys already died trying to find you alright?" The rest of the squad formed behind him and Brooklyn crossed her arms, standing next to the New Yorker, her B.A.R slung over her shoulder.

Ryan turned to Miller, "Sir?"

"That's right."

Ryan walked over to them, "What were their names?"

Mellish said his best friend's name, "Adrian Caparzo."

"And Irwin Wade," Brooklyn finished.

"Wade and -"

"Caparzo."

Ryan turned his back and walked away, "It doesn't make any sense . . . it doesn't make any sense sir! Why? Why me? Why do I deserve to go? Why not any of these guys? They fought just as hard as me!"

The other men stared, "Is that what they're supposed to tell your mother when they send her another folded American flag?"

Reiben cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips, obviously annoyed.

"Tell her that when you found me, I was here, and I was with the only brothers I have left and that there was no way I was going to desert them. I think she'll understand that. There's no way I'm leaving this bridge."

They all turned and watched him go, Reiben scowling in his direction along with everyone else in Charlie company, the sudden silence chilling.

Horvath quickly followed Miller, disappearing over the bridge and leaving the squad to themselves.

"This is a bunch of fucking bullshit," Reiben hissed.

Brooklyn sat down next to him and sighed, "What a waste . . ." referring to Wade and Caparzo.

"I knew this mission was pointless," Jackson stated.

Upham was very quiet, his boot making designs in the boot; even he was upset.

Hannah was beyond angry, "That little prick is so damn selfish!"

"Got that right," Mellish groaned.

After fifteen minutes, Captain Miller and the Sarge reappeared, "Come on guys. We're staying."

They followed a couple of soldiers to a storehouse that was home to their weapons and ammo. "This is everything with the two .30 calibre machine guns, seventeen grenades, eleven Hawkins mines. We've got two bazookas but only eight rounds left and assorted small arms. We had a sixty mortar but an artillery round took it out."

"Might as well be spitwads, if they roll on us with tanks," the other soldier commented.

Brooklyn turned and walked out, "There's not even close enough to what we need in there."

"Figures."

"Unless we can draw them up this main road here between the buildings where the rubble makes a bottleneck."

"Disable 'em?"

"If we can make that tank a sixty ton roadblock, we'll have a fighting chance at the flanks."

"Sir that's good, split 'em up don't let 'em mass in here."

"Hit 'e hard as we can, one on one, move towards the bridge."

Brooklyn turned to Jackson, "Think it'll work?"

"Yea, I reckon it will darlin'."

"Jackson?"

"Yes sir?"

"I'd like you up in that bell tower, give you a little company if you need it."

"Yes sir a little company couldn't hurt. I'd say a .30 with about a thousand rounds would be ok."

"Greene!"

"Sir?" Brooklyn and Jamie replied at the same time.

"The younger sibling," Miller said with a small smile.

Jamie stepped forward, his light brown hair falling into his hazel eyes, "Captain?"

"Your sister tells me you're good with explosives."

"I am sir."

"Set up explosives along the main road. When we get the Krauts in here we'll blow it right on top of 'em."

"Yes sir, of course sir, I'll get right on it."

Brooklyn stepped in front of her little brother, her eyes narrowed, hands on her hips, "You better not blow yourself up baby brother . . . I would be in a shit load of trouble with mama, especially since daddy is dead and Shiloh probably is too."

Everyone became quiet, sadness hanging in the air as the stared at the brother and sister, the latter being the best big sister that she could possibly could be.

Reiben looked at the two but quickly broke the silence, rolling up the sleeves of his green button up, "Yea, well it's not the worst idea ever Captain, it's just everything depends on getting this tank down this main road for us to knock out right? So how the hell are we doin' that?"

Horvath followed, "Reiben's right, as our esteemed collegue in the air borne pointed out, what we got here are a bunch of spit wads so how do we stop a tank if we get it to commit?"

"Give it a rabbit to chase," Miller looked over at the small jeep that was designed and painted to look like an army tank. "We could hit the tank in the tracks."

"Yea but with what?" Ryan questioned.

"Well we could try a sticky bomb." Miller suggested.

Brooklyn rested her chin on Jamie's shoulder, grins crossing their faces, "Sticky bombs are good," Jamie commented.

Some of the confused men looked up at him and then back at Miller, "Sticky bombs sir?"

To be cont'd


	16. Fear and Preparation

**_Chapter 16! Getting SO close to the epic battle in Rammel! PSYCHED. Thanks so much for reading my story! I've loved writing ~Across the Ocean~ and I'm going to be super sad when it's all over. The reviews and messages have been awesome! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing, criticism, love, suggestions, everything is wonderful. Hope things are going well for everyone of you!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SPR or any of its characters. However I DO own Brooklyn, Jamie, Hannah and some of the other characters that obviously aren't from the movie. Also some of the lines in this chapter are not mine but are the creations of the SPR scriptwriters. _**

_**Read on! ~xoxx, Carolyn**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ryan looked confused as hell, "Sticky bombs sir?"

"Sir are you making that up?" Corporal Henderson questioned.

"No, it's in the field manual, you check it out if you want to."

"Well, we seem to be out of field manuals sir, perhaps you could enlighten us?"

Miller turned to Jamie and Brooklyn, "Mr. Greene, care to enlighten these men?"

Jamie cleared his throat and stepped forward, "Yes sir. Alright, first, we're going to need all the socks we can get. Second, we need any smaller blocks of explosives we can find, they need to be able to fit in the socks. Third, we need axel grease. Now you're going to put the explosive in the sock and pack it in there as-tight-as possible. Coat the entire thing with axel grease and then all you need is a simple fuse to complete it. Bam! You've got a sticky bomb. Whoever is the last guy to get the bomb, make sure you hurry your ass up and stick it on that tank or else you, or at least pieces of you, will be spread all over the place. I've seen it happen, not a pretty sight. But in the end, it completely fucks up the tracks on those panzers and tigers."

The eye's of the men went wide as they listened to the 18-year-old speak like a man who was twice his age. Brooklyn grinned, she couldn't have been more proud of her baby brother.

The group stood and began to move away, excited to prepare for the battle that was getting closer every minute. Brooklyn walked in between her brother and Reiben, laughing as the New Yorker complained, "This is good, now we have to surrender our socks."

"I'm sure you can spare 'em Richard."

"Easy for you to say, you're a girl. They won't make you give up yours."

"Well I'll give 'em up anyway."

She settled down on the crate next to Reiben, whisps of golden hair falling in her olive green eyes as she bent down and began to slather the bombs with axel grease. She caught socks full of explosives and dipped her hand into the jet black mixture, cringing at the slimy feel of the liquid running through her fingers. "Well, there go my hands," she groaned, wiping the black onto her pants. Reiben finished his and then reached over and took one of her black smudged hands in his own.

"They're still beautiful," he smiled softly and kissed her knuckles, his soft side showing for a brief moment.

"Awwwwww!"

Wolf whistles rang through the air as Reiben turned around and flung some of the grease at them, "Ah, shut up you assholes!"

Brooklyn grinned and stood, "I take my leave boys."

Reiben frowned, "C'mon Brook, they were just playin'!"

She laughed, "I know, I'll be seeing you all."

"Bye Brooklyn!"

"Don't stray too far girl!"

She blew a kiss back at all of them and they all grinned and pretended to catch it, "Oh man Reiben, your woman's sharing kisses!"

He turned and glared at all of them, "Yea that's about all you'll get from her."

* * *

Hannah helped Mellish set the .30 cal u[p, her hazel eyes gleaming in the sunlight, "I wonder what Germany will be like Stan. . ."

He set the gun on its stand, "I don't know babe . . . I hope we find your family."

She sighed, her hope waning everyday, "Me too . . . I hope they're ok . . . I've heard so many horrible stories about what the Nazis do to the prisoners in the concentration and labor camps . . . "

Mellish leaned over and kissed her forehead, "We'll find them . . . I promise."

Hannah wrapped her arms around herself, the sadness in her eyes overwhelming, "Hanukkah, Yom Kippur, Passover . . . all of it . . . nothing will ever be the same again," she whispered.

He sighed, "I know . . . " He kissed her again, "Come on, we've gotta finish up."

She nodded and wiped tears from her eyes, "Let's get this done with, we've got some fuckin' Krauts to take care of."

Mellish grinned, "You're amazing."

* * *

Brooklyn climbed the stairs of the bell tower, "Hey you." She smiled when she reached the top.

Jackson whipped around, a smile illuminating his face, "Hey darlin', come here and look at this view."

She walked over to the window and climbed up, her hand shielding her eyes from the sun, "It's beautiful," she murmured.

He put his hands on her waist to steady her, the entire French countryside was unfurled before them, the summer blossoms swaying in the light breeze. "Hey Brook?"

She turned and looked into his icy blue eyes, "Yea?"

"I want you to have these." He took her hand and pushed something inside of it, the feel of cold metal sending chills up her spine. Her fingers slowly uncurled and she narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you giving me these Daniel?"

"Well . . . I want you to have my tag cause . . . just cause you got everyone else hangin' around your neck but me and I want a place close to your heart too . . . and I want you to have my cross just in case somethin' happens to me."

"Daniel jackson, hush! Nothing is going to happen to you!"

He rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yea I know, of course not, just saying."

Brooklyn sighed and slid her tags over her neck, unhooking the clasp and putting his on, listening to it clink as it settled next to Reiben's. She sighed and fingered through each of them again, reading the names as she went along: Greene, Brooklyn. Greene, Jamie. Wade, Irwin. Reiben, Richard. Jackson, Daniel. She let them fall and then slipped Jackson's cross into her breast pocket. She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Please . . . please just . . . just be careful and don't . . . get killed."

Jackson slowly walked forward, reaching down he gently pushed the stray strands of hair behind her ear, "Brooklyn . . . I love you, " he whispered. The words hit her hard, taking her by surprise.

"Daniel. . ." she couldn't even get the words out before he silenced her with a passionate kiss, a kiss that could have made the world stop.

It was as if he was trying to make her apart of him, his lips were needy, hungry. She kissed him back with a furiosity that could've moved mountains.

* * *

Jamie looked up at Captain Miller, "Yes sir, I'll get the explosives set up right away."

"Good kid . . . hey, be careful, your sister would die if anything happened to you." Jamie looked off, he knew what the Captain said was right, he was all the family Brooklyn really had left besides their mama. But who was he kidding? She was all he had too and he had to do whatever he could to stay alive for her and mama.

"I know sir, I know."

Miller looked at him and reached over, squeezing his shoulder, "Get on it."

Jamie turned and looked at the other young soldier who was with him, "Come on, we've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

Mellish looked at Upham, trying his best to be kinder to the nervous Corporal, "Get some ammo . . . Come on . . . Hey Upham?"

"Yea?"

"Listen to me all right?"

Hannah looked at him hard, her hands on her hips, "Yea, listen close kid."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, we're going to be displacing and falling back like crazy sons-of-bitches, so you gotta be Jonny on the spot with the ammo or we're dead. You understand that?"

"Jonny on the spot."

Mellish took a long drag on his cigarette before giving Upham one, "Yea, you all right?"

"Yea . . . you know, when we were shipping into England, the supply sergeant started handing out cartons of cigarettes and I said, 'No thank you, I don't smoke.'"

Mellish opened a can of .30 magazines, the long rows of bullets heavy as he placed them around Upham's neck, his cigarette hanging out of the side of his mouth, "Quite a situation huh? Yea, fucked up beyond all recognition."

"Yea right. . . " Upham said as he awkwardly took small puffs off his cigarette, "Fubar."

Mellish smiled and patted his face, "Ouch . . ."

Hannah took a deep breath and then reached over, squeezing Upham's hand, "You'll be ok."

He gave a small smile, "Thanks Hannah."

* * *

Brooklyn sat on the top of the stairs with Reiben, her head leaning back against his shoulder as she stared up at the blue sky, her mind racing from the kiss with Jackson. He had let her go, his eyes so full of love she could barely stand it, "Go on back to the squad my girl, Reiben's probably missin' you."

She couldn't find the words to say, she only silently nodded and climbed down the stairs, hitting the street with a thump. She listened to the sad song in French playing on the record player, the somber mood of the song inviting, seemingly perfect for the inevitable bloodshed. Her thoughts were far away as she quietly began to sing along.

Upham stood there and paced, quoting the woman as she sang, "Even life itself only represents you. Sometimes I dream that I'm in your arms."

Horvath stopped him, "What was the part? She, she sang that before."

Upham explained, "Chorus, it's the chorus."

The Sergeant nodded, "Ah, chorus."

Upham continued, "As you speak softly in my ear, and you say things that makes my eyes close . . . and I find that marvelous."

Mellish began to speak as if he was struggling for the right words to say, "Uh again, Upham, uh I . . . I find myself curiously aroused by you."

They all burst into laughter, "Marvelous . . . that should be Hannah's job."

Hannah's smile grew wider than the sun, "That was good!"

Upham gave a grateful smile,"No to be honest with you, it's really a melancholy song. In the beginning of the song, she says uh, and then one day you left, you left me and uh . . . I-"

"I"ve been desperate ever since. I see you all over the sky, I see you all over the earth," Brooklyn finished, her voice soft and dreamy. Reiben couldn't help but think she meant Alex, the other four were silent as they looked up at her. He reached behind his back and found her hand, his fingers lacing with hers as they sat there.

Horvath groaned, "Jeez, if there are any more songs like this, the Krauts aren't gonna have to shoot me, I'm just gonna slit my own wrists."

Reiben sat there and blew a smoke ring, "Yea Upham, you're a strange bird. You know what that song reminds me of Mrs. Rachel Troubowitz and what she said the day I left for basic."

"What, don't touch me?"

Horvath started laughing his ass off along with the rest of them but Brooklyn, "No, Mrs. Rachel Troubowitz was our super's wife. She comes into my mom's shop to try on a few things right? And she's easily like a, uh, a 44 double E."

"Double E?"

"Yea, these things are massive."

"Lovely," Hannah said, leaning back onto a broken slab of stone.

'Those are big, I mean big."

"No, and I've got her convinced that she's like a 42 D, all right? So we're in the dressing room, she's trying to squeeze into this side cut, silk ribboned, triple panel girdle with the uh, shelf-lift brassiere and it's beautiful because she's just pouring outta the thing ya know?"

"Is it really tight?"

"No, no it's beautiful, and she sees me and she can tell I got a hard on the size of the Statue of Liberty all right? And she says to me, Richard, calm down. And then she says, now when you're over there, if you see anything that upsets you, if you're ever scared, I want you to close your eyes and think of these, you understand? So I said, 'Yes ma'am.'"

Brooklyn rolled her eyes and stood up, "Cute story." She snapped.

"Oh . . . aw c'mon Brooklyn, it was funny! We're just guys!" called Mellish as she stormed away.

Hannah grimaced, "Nice going Brooklyn boy." Reiben shot her an icy glare.

"Come on kid!" Horvath called.

Reiben sighed, "Well, I'll be back boys."

"Good luck!" Upham called.

She stormed into one of the shops and sighed, resting her head against the cool, stone wall.

"I'm sorry baby, that was a stupid story to tell."

"No it's not that, I really could give a damn about Mrs. Rachel whatever the fuck her last name is and her breasts . . . I'm just scared, you know?"

Reiben slipped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, "I know, me too. But I love you."

"I love you t-"

"Reiben! Greene! Get out here!"

Reiben and Brooklyn sprinted out, throwing their helmets on. Miller pointed up at Jackson who began signaling, "An E from the East, he sees tiger tanks, two of 'em, panzer tanks, two of 'em, infantry fifty plus jack." He looked around at the soldiers waiting for orders, "Disperse! You know what to do! Reiben get on the rabbit!"

Brooklyn turned, "Be careful."

"Always am." He kissed her warmly, smiling against her lips.

"REIBEN! Get your lips off of her and get on that thing!"

"Yes sir!"

Reiben ran and jumped onto the small rabbit, making sure his B.A.R. was ready to go, the driver began to speed off, "Good luck Reiben!"

"I don't need any luck Sarge! I was born lucky!"

Brooklyn blew him a kiss and he caught it, patting his heart. She watched him disappear, the small rabbit bouncing and jumping all over the uneven ground. She turned and ran, "Jamie!" Her younger brother came up from the main street, his face glowing with an intense excitement. "You ok?"

"Yea, the explosives are set."

She reached up and pushed his shaggy bangs from his eyes, "Stay close to me ok?"

"Aw come on Brook . . . "

"I'm fuckin' serious, I'm not losing you!"

He sighed, "Alright, I'll stay with you."

"I'm going up with Jackson for a minute but I'll be back."

"Ok, don't take too long."

"Jamie"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love yo too sis."

Brooklyn reached the top of the bell tower and ran to the window, jumping into the sill she looked out for the rabbit. "You ready baby girl?"

Jackson rested his chin on her shoulder and looked out, "Yea . . . for the most part."

She spotted the Springfield rifle, "Is your baby ready?"

He smiled, "Yup she is, locked and loaded."

Brooklyn sighed and watched the rabbit as it zig-zagged through the field, the only thing on her mind right now was keeping the men she loved safe and alive, that was all that mattered.


	17. The World that Slowly Fell to Pieces

**_Chapter 17! DUNDUN the epic Battle of Rammel! Woo! I apologize about getting it out so late, I've had a ton of work and midterms and studying has pretty much taken over my life for the past week. So I'll admit, I did cry at some point while writing this chapter and I'm sure you'll figure out why. I hope you guys love it! Thanks so much for the messages, reviews and alerts! Feel free to leave any suggestions, ideas, and just plain love! You guys are the best! And yes some of the lines from the movie are out of place but that's cause I decided to make it that way =) There will also be a ton of page breaks because this part is written from the different point of views of everyone as they're scattered around Rammel._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SPR characters of plot, just own my own characters and lines. Obviously there are some lines in here that aren't mine they are indeed the wonderful creations of the writers of SPR. Although I'll admit I still wish I owned Reiben. _**

**_You guys are the greatest! ~xoxx, Carolyn_**

**_

* * *

_**

Daniel watched through his scope as a Panzer moved closer to the city of rubble, "Damn it they're too smart for the bait."

He looked down and motioned to Captain Miller. Brooklyn heard Captain Miller below, "Panzers didn't take the bait! Infantry's moving to the left!"

"Shit," Brooklyn hissed, "This is going to be like hell on earth . . ."

Daniel sighed, "Get down there with the rest of them baby, I'll keep an eye on you." He gently kissed her and she closed her eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers for a moment.

"Don't watch me, wat out for yourself and everyone else please," she murmured quietly.

"How about I watch everyone AND you?"

"Fair enough."

He smiled again and kissed her forehead, "Be safe ok?"

"Yea of course, you too." He embraced her and she turned and jogged down the stairs, hitting the pavement quietly moving over towards the squad who was using a large barrier made of rubble as cover.

Jamie turned, "You ok?"

"Yea I'm fine, you?"

"Fine, but I gotta go get Doynbe; explosives," he winked.

Brooklyn gave a small smile, "Alright baby brother, stay safe, got it?"

"You know I will."

Jamie crouched low and hurried away, tapping Doynbe on the shoulder, they both quickly and quietly disappeared through a darkened shop towards the other side of the main street.

Ryan came diving behind the barrier in between Reiben and Captain Miller, his breaths short and quick, "Half-track just moved up with about twenty troops!"

They all fell silent as they barely peeked over, guns loaded and armed, an assortment of M! Garands, Thompsons, M1A1 Carbine's and B.A.R's resting just on top of the stones and gravel. Reiben rolled over next to Brooklyn, "Stay with me baby ok?"

She nodded and pressed herself closer to his side, pointing her B.A.R in the direction of the sound of tank tracks. The sound was horrible, a low metallic clink that shook the earth and brought death to all who stood in its way. Her heart raced and her hands shook, more afraid than she'd ever been in her life.

Reiben turned his head and stared at Ryan, the little bastard who'd cost him two friends. Ryan could sense the heat from the New Yorker's stare, well aware of the man's dislike for him. He turned and stared straight back, their eyes locking as the sounds got closer and closer. Reiben gave him a slight nod of acceptance and encouragement before turning back and burying closer to Brooklyn. He could feel her quivering beneath him, her muscles were tense, like a caged cheetah ready to be let out. He quietly reached over and kissed her shoulder reassuringly. The anticipation was horrible as they waited for what seemed like hours.

The first Nazi's began to trickle out from behind the buildings at the front of the town, their shouts loud as they passed, followed by a Panzer that squeaked and groaned on its way past. Brooklyn's eyes went wide as it suddenly turned, the large tank moving towards them, the ground shaking as it approached. The top hatch opened and the tank Commander appeared, watching as he passed broken building after broken building.

* * *

Jamie and Doynbe hid beneath the window of a small house pressed close against the wall as a Panzer passed outside, the commander looking through the glass for signs of enemy. Doynbe held the detonator that was linked to all of the explosives that Jamie had rigged earlier, ready to set the explosives off when the infantry was in the street. "Get it ready," Jamie whispered.

Doynbe slipped the small wire around the reactor, his hands careful as he waited.

* * *

Hannah came up behind Mellish, her steps quiet as she peered out through the slats on the window, staring as the Panzer came up the street, "Shit," she muttered. In her year of fighting she had never seen a Panzer up close and only now did she realize what kind of monster it truly was.

Mellish looked down at her and smiled softly, "Nothin' we can't handle my girl."

She smiled up into his eyes, "I know," she whispered as she gave him a small kiss.

Henderson rolled his eyes, "God, gag me now."

Hannah punched him in the shoulder, "Shut up."

"Ouch sorry!"

"Shhhhhhh," Mellish hissed.

The two immediately fell silent.

* * *

Brooklyn tried her best to stay still as the tank got closer, gravel shaking and falling, the dust filling her nostrils. Reiben licked his lips and blinked fast as sweat ran down his forehead into his eyes. Ryan was perfectly still, his eyes trained on the target ahead, his heart beating steady and true, he would avenge his brothers. Horvath reached up and took a rock off of the top of the pile, chewing on his gum as he prepared to fire. The Sarge was nervous but calm, his eyes constantly flicking back and forth between the large tank coming up the middle of the street and the infantry pouring out over the sides. Captain Miller appeared calm, but inside his heart raced, this would either be a success or it would be a giant disaster. He looked around at his squad, he couldn't fail them again.

Jamie peered out of the window and watched as Nazi's clad in blad unifmroms followed a tiger tank down the main road, crouched low as they moved in. "Hold it . . ."

"I'm holdin'!"

A few more seconds went by, "NOW!" Doynbe turned the lever and rubble exploded, the dust enveloping the soldiers in a large, opaque, gray cloud.

The sound of the .30 cal filled the air as Mellish and Hernderson fired at several stunned and stumbling Germans. Captain Miller turned and shouted, "Mellish! Intersect displace!"

Brooklyn sprinted out and rain into one of the buildings, "Sticky bomb! Now!"

The soldier nodded and lit the fuse, "Go go!"

He waited for a moment and then ran out next to the tank, unsure of where to place the bomb. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITIN-"

She was silenced as an explosion split the air, blood and everything else spraying through the air. "Damn it!" She wiped the blood from her face as best as she could before sprinting back towards Miller who screamed at the explosion.

"Son of a bitch!" He turned to face another soldier, "Go! Do it now, light it up!" Motioning another soldier with a lighter he brought the other soldier over, "You! Light it!"

Parker fired the other .30 cal covering Jackson as he continued to signal the Captain, "Thirty infantry on the right flank! Get over there! Find a hold and fire!" Brooklyn looked up at the Church tower, the Springfield pointed at her. She looked straight at it and nodded, blowing a quick kiss before turning and sprinting away to where she was needed. She continued to fire her B.A.R, face still smeared with the unfortunate soldier's blood, eyes on fire.

* * *

Hannah pushed Upham along as e struggled to stand, "Come on!" They all moved into another house and dropped to the floor.

"Upham! Upham! .30 cal, hurry! And fine the Captain! This flanks gonna fold!"

Henderson fired out of a hole at the advancing Nazi's and Hannah turned, "Hello! Upham! Move!"

The Corporal moved to the other side of the house, peering around and immediately turning back after catching sight of a Tiger tank, bullets striking the wall behind him.

* * *

Captain Miller passed two sticky bombs down the line to Privates Matthew and Moore, "Get that tank as it passes over!" The two lit the fuses and right as the tank passed over the ditch, reached up and stuck the bombs to the wheels. They dove down and covered themselves.

"Down! Get down!" Miller pushed Ryan and Reiben immediately placed himself over Brooklyn, covering as much of her as he could with himself. An explosion, making all of their ears ring. As the tank moved forward, the tanks tracks fell off, rendering the tank useless as far as moving.

Reiben rolled off of Brooklyn and pulled her up, "Let's go!"

Corporal Upham sprinted out of the of the kitchen in search of the Captain, dodging bullets and finding another wall to take refuge behind. "Hey you're doing it Timothy," he smiled to himself. Little by little he felt like he was gaining strength and courage. Maybe now the squad would finally accept him and he would then truly become a Ranger just like the rest of them.

Jamie and Doynbe stood on the balcony of an apartment building, their eyes full of excitement as they lit the rags of their Molotov Cocktails. The half-track pulled up beneath them, the sounds of gun fire far off as the men below them conversed quietly. They looked at each other and then threw the bottles, watching as the bottle immediately ignited when they shattered, the soldiers going up in flames, their shouts loud as they jumped down from burning vehicle.

"Look at those bastards burn," Jamie growled.

Doynbe nodded, "And now they'll burn in hell, come on man, I bet your sister's worried. Jamie agreed and they ran off to join the rest of the soldiers.

* * *

Daniel Jackson quickly loaded, shot, and reloaded Nazi after Nazi falling prey to his Springfield. "God please help me," he whispered, never once letting his guard down.

"Your girl's good!" Parker yelled as he watched Jackson continue to hit the soldiers below.

Jackson grinned and kissed the sniper rifle, "She never let's me down!"

* * *

Brooklyn crawled with the squad passed the tank, "Reversing! He's till in this flank!" Miller stood, followed by an eager Ryan, the Captain immediately pushing him back down, "No! Get down, get down!"

Brooklyn pulled him down, "Stay with me!" She watched as Reiben ran out towards the fallen tank, turning back to Ryan, "You ok?"

"Never better!"

She shivered as her blood went cold, those were the same exact words Wade had said right before he was shot.

Reiben froze at the sound of the tank's gun turret filled his ears, he looked back at where it was pointing: right at Brooklyn and Ryan. "RYAN!" He sprinted back and grabbed the Private's arm, Brooklyn following suit.

The tank fired right as the disappeared behind a larger building, the sound of exploding glass ripping through the air, black dust and smoke rising into the blue sky. Brooklyn lay there and groaned, a sharp pain stabbing her in the front of her shoulder. "BROOKLYN! BROOKLYN!" Reiben's thick accent cut through everything else as he crawled over to her.

"It's always the fucking glass," she gasped as she stared at the shard protruding from her shoulder.

"Holy shit baby, oh my god, what can I do? Tell me what to do!"

She took hold of the shard, "I'm fine," she spotted Ryan trying to stand up, "Go sit his ass down!" She pulled the piece of glass out with a small yelp and tossed it aside, squeezing her eyes shut against the pain.

"Ryan! Ryan!" Captain Miller sprinted over, his eyes full of worry.

"Hey, keep your mouth shut," Reiben ordered the struggling Private.

Brooklyn couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Reiben sitting on top of Ryan, his knee digging into the young man's back, "Get off me!"

"It's for your own good kid," Brooklyn smirked.

"Are you all right?"

"Get off of me!"

"Yea, yea I'm fine too Captain, thanks." Reiben retorted sarcastically.

The Captain spotted the blood that was beginning to soak Brooklyn's t-shirt, "What happened?"

"Just a shard of glass sir."

"Get that cleaned up when you can ok?"

"Yes sir."

"20 mil! 20 mil!"

"I've got a gun, twenty millimeter, take it out!" Miller shouted.

Brooklyn began to fire next to Reiben and Ryan, her shoulder on fire. The German soldiers began to fire the 20 mil, en falling from the tank like flies. Brooklyn heard a sniper shot, "Daniel," she whispered.

* * *

Jackson watched helplessly as his fellow soldiers were shot off of the tank mercilessly, trying his best to find a god angle on the 20 mil, "Help me weapon! There's double A below! I ain't got a shot!" He ducked as bullets whizzed passed his head and struck the tower. Moving to the other side, he looked out of the window, "Pincer move Parker! Targets 8 o'clock low! God grant me strength. . . "

He spotted Brooklyn who kept firing at the 20 mil along with the others before the gun turned on them. "Go! Displace!" The squad moved as bullets began to strike the ground surrounding them. "Come on!"

Daniel sniped Nazi after Nazi still, "Blessed be the Lord my strength, which teacheth my hands to war and gingers to fight. My goodness and my fortress. My high tower and my deliverer. My shield and He in whom I trust."

He kept on firing but this time when he looked through the scope, the tan's gun was pointed right at him. In a split second his entire life ran through his mind, his mama and dad, his dad's church, his home in Tennessee, his brothers, and finally his girl. His beautiful, brave girl, "I love you Brooklyn," he whispered. The sharpshooter knew that he wouldn't make it but Parker had a change if he could just get down the stairs. Daniel was going put someone else before himself, something he always did.

"PARKER GET DOWN!"

The tank shell exploded into flames as Private Daniel Jackson was immediately killed. Everything went black. The U.S. Army's most faithful and gifted sharpshooter was gone, along with half of Brooklyn Greene's heart. The compassionate Southerner's demise was the blackest moment in this battle.

* * *

Brooklyn's eyes snapped up as she and the rest of the men watched the Church tower fall. Everything was suddenly silent in her mind, her world was crumbling, her heart was shattering, and her worse nightmare was becoming reality. "Oh god, oh please god no. . . ." She choked out.

Reiben felt like everything was in slow motion now, there was nothing he could do and it killed him as he watched the light in her eyes slowly diminish, "Brook," he murmured as he reached for her.

"NO!" She flew up and screamed as the sprinted across the road, firing at the Nazi's as she went.

"Brooklyn!" Jamie shouted after his sister. He had never seen her like this and it was an image that would stick with him for the rest of the light.

"Reiben! Go after her!" Miller ordered.

Reiben was already on his feet running, bullets flying through the air, "Brooklyn! Brooklyn Emma Greene!" She was hysterical as she ran faster and faster. Reiben was faster, pushing her into another building, out of the way of any more gunfire.

She fought him, hitting him harder and harder, "Let me go! JACKSON!"

"Baby he's dead!"

"NO! I have to try and fix him!"

"Brooklyn that was a fucking tank shell! He's fucking dead damn it!"

The tears poured from her eyes as her knees grew weak; leaning against the wall she began to slide to the ground, defeat in her eyes. Reiben sank to the ground with her and pulled her to him, her screams muffled by his chest. Jamie had been alive but she knew that this time she wouldn't be lucky. She held onto Reiben as if he was the last thing keeping her on this earth. All he could do was hold onto the girl he loved as the world crumbled around them, shattering piece by piece.

_**(To be cont'd)**_


	18. An Ending and A Beginning

**_Here is the big finale of the Battle of Rammel! I am so sorry about getting it out so freakin' late! I've been extremely busy with school and midterms and all of that jazz that I just had to put the notebook away for a little bit. Thanks so much for sticking with me through this entire story! All of your reviews and messages have been awesome and I can't wait for more. Now, you will see some major adjustments were made to a couple of the events and I hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave any criticism, ideas, or just plain old love! My readers are amazing and I love you all. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the SPR plot line or characters. I do however own my own characters, they are my babies. Some of the lines are obviously not mine and were taken from the SPR script which was written by the incredibly brilliant SPR script writers!_**

**_Read on, xoxx ~Carolyn_**

**_

* * *

_**Brooklyn swallowed hard as she grabbed fistfuls of Reiben's jacket, "Come-come on," she choked out, "We've got to keep fighting." The reality and shock of the loss still hadn't quite sunk in yet and the pain in her eyes was indescribable. Daniel would have wanted her to stay strong and keep fighting regardless of what happened to him.

"That's my girl," Richard murmured softly as he wiped the tears from her eyes. Together they ran out, falling next to the Captain again, his eyes full of sympathy as he caught sight of Brooklyn's tear-stained cheeks.

"I'm sorry baby sister," Jamie shouted over the raucous, his gun continuously firing as he squeezed closer to her.

Brooklyn only nodded in response, afraid she's tart crying again if she tried to say something. There was only one thing running through her mind right now: Daniel, his words, the last kiss they'd shared; the warmth and passion still coursed through her veins especially now as she fired her B.A.R. Why did he have to die? Half of her world was now gone and she could not have felt any worse; she felt as if she had been struck by a million flaming bullets.

"Captain, the 20 millimeter is killing us . . ."

"We gotta try and flank it somehow!"

Reiben leaned forward, reluctant to leave Brooklyn's side, "Lemme get over the tops of ya." He threw his helmet back on, "Ok, come on!"

As the support gunners, he and Brooklyn ran out first, the low thump of the B.A.R's spitting bullets filling the air. Jamie, Ryan, and the Captain followed close as they neared another wall of rubble, the sound of a tank rumbling nearby.

* * *

Mellish fired his M1 Garand, 'Where the fuck is Upham with those rounds?"

"Potato smasher!" Hannah cried out as the German grenade came flying through the hole in the wall. Mellish picked it up and threw it out of the window, covering Hannah as it exploded.

"You ok?"

She nodded, "I'm just trying to figure out where our ammo supply has run off to!"

"You and me both sister!" Henderson complained.

* * *

Corporal Upham slumped against the wall, his neck heavy from the .30 cal ammo cartridges. His gun was still completely full of bullets; having not fired one shot since the battle begun. He closed his eyes and groaned, "God damn it Timothy, do something!" But he couldn't move, his legs were as soft as wet spaghetti noodles; this was definitely not how he had envisioned himself performing at this point. He began to move but stopped again, fear sending chills down his spine.

* * *

"Upham!" shouted Mellish, "We need more goddamn ammo!" He dropped another cartridge for his M1 Garand, the ammo supply for that even running low.

Hannah tossed him another one and watched as another potato masher came flying through the hole, hitting Henderson square in the chest with a thump. In a split second he threw it back out, watching as it exploded, sending dust and rocks careening through the air.

"Upham! Upham! Ammo goddamn it!"

The small man took a deep breath and then sprinted across the street, hiding behind the wall of a building, his back pressed against the red brick. Slowly he peered out from behind the wall, quickly turning back as Nazi's began to spill out over the wall.

Mellish kept firing his Garand, "Got any .30 cal?"

"Nope, I'm out! Han-" Suddenly they were all silent as the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs rang through the din.

"Stan?" Hannah whispered in fear. He motioned for her to be quiet and get behind him, slowly backing away from the door.

"Upham? . . . Upham? . . ." There was only silence. Henderson fired his Thompson at the wall, listening as a body slumped to the floor. For a moment everything was still again until is was shattered by bullets from the other side of the door, one of them striking Henderson in the neck. Blood began to spurt from the wound as he choked and gagged from the pooling blood.

"Henderson!" Mellish ran and killed one of the Nazi's, the other forcing him back through the door, wrestling the young Jewish soldier to the floor. They began to roll around, faces bright red from the intensity of the struggle. Hannah tried her best to intervene, dragging a dying Henderson to the side, keeping him from getting hit by the other two conflicted soldiers. Hannah saw an opportunity and jumped on the back of the Nazi, biting into his shoulder eliciting a loud scream from the man. He fell back on top of her and she let go; regaining her breath she jumped back up, completely unaware of the knife he was wielding.

"HANNAH! NO!" But it was too late. The German turned on her, the blade flashing in the light, the sickening sound of metal running through flesh slicing the air. The feisty young woman fell to the ground, her hands clasped over the jagged wound in her neck. A shocked and angry Mellish's cry pierced the sudden silence, "YOU FUCKING SON-OF-A BITCH! NO!" They fell to the ground again, the German on top of Mellish, the struggle getting worse by the second. "Reiben! Brooklyn! Upham!" He began to beg, "No, no, please! Don't do this!"

The German tried to put a hand over his mouth, murmuring quiet words in German, telling Mellish to give up and give in; it was over, he could end all the pain now.

Upham sat on the stairs, tears welled in his eyes as he listened to Mellish's pleas. This was it, was he a coward? Too selfish and afraid to help his friend? He squeezed his eyes shut and it hit him, he was no longer going to give in to his fear. This was war and he had a job to do. He prepared his rifle and then sprinted up the stairs as fast as the heavy cartridges around his neck would allow him. He yelled as he shot the first thing that he laid eyes on in the dim room; his heart pounding as he recovered from the shock of the shot.

Mellish pushed the Nazi off of him and scrambled to Hannah's side, tears pouring down his face like a summer monsoon,"Find Brooklyn! NOW!" He took her hand and cradled her head in his lap, "Stay with me my girl, please, please, we've gotta find your family . . . and . . . I love you so much, come on Hannah Goldstein hang with me!"

* * *

Upham took a deep breath and sprinted down the stairs with his new found strength and bravery. He found the young medic with her brother, trying her best to work on a badly wounded soldier. "Upham? What is it?" "It's . . . it's Hannah . . ." Brooklyn and Jamie completely dropped what they were doing, following the Corporal quickly as bullets struck the ground near them.

"Oh shit . . . oh shit oh shit! Hannah! Damn it not my best friend too!" She was more frustrated than she'd ever been as she fell to the girl's side. Jamie pulled wads of bandages out of her kit, his eyes focused solely on the dying girl he'd known all of his life.

"How bad it is Brook? Come on Hannah banana, you've gotta stay with us girl," he whispered softly as she looked up at him with scared eyes.

Brooklyn removed Hannah's hands from the wound and immediately looked away. The wound was far too deep for her to work on, the carotid artery and had been completely severed. Hannah squeezed her hand, unable to speak because of the ghastly wound, "Hannah, I can't go home without you, I've been with you since we were babies, don't you dare die on me! I love you so much baby girl," she whimpered as Hannah's eyes said everything.

Jamie was trying his best to hold it in as he watched one of his closest friends slip away. Since he could remember, Hannah was always at their house, teasing and pranking him like an older sister. He stroked her long, thick black hair, becoming angrier by the second. Hannah's breathing slowed as she began to gasp for air; her breaths eventually fading into nothing.

"Fuck!" Brooklyn cursed, a fist pounding into the ground. Home would never be the same again, her best friend was dead, the closest thing she'd ever had to a sister. Mrs. Goldstein would never forgive her for not bringing Hannah back alive. Mellish squeezed Hannah's gold Star of David in his fist as he let the tears flow. Brooklyn removed one of her tags and tucked it away in her breast pocket next to Daniel's cross, "Come on Fish, we have to go." He merely nodded and kissed Hannah's lips again and again until Jamie pulled him up.

Brooklyn lingered behind and held her best friend's body, almost cold now as she watched another vital piece of her world fall away into that dark abyss of her nightmares. "Brooklyn! Come on!" She wiped the tears away as best as she could, "I'll be back to take you home, I promise," she whispered before following the others. She found Reiben in one of the buildings, firing cover for the rest of the squad.

"Where's Hannah?" She only looked at him with eyes full of melancholy, turning to fire, loading and unloading faster than the speed of light. He gritted his teeth and shook his head; it was one heartbreak after another. One of the Tiger tanks began moving up the center of the main street, 'Tiger!"

The Sarge peered out from behind a broken wall across the street, allowing a squad of Nazis to pass him before moving out into the open, bazooka in tow. He steadied it on his shoulder and aimed down his sights, firing, the tank exploding and going up in flames. "Nice shot Sarge!" Reiben called out, "Looks like the little rat Upham finally grew a pair too!"

Mellish joined them, watching as the Corporal fired at advancing Germans, "Saved my life," he mumbled. Brooklyn looked back at him, watching as tears made trails down his dirt streaked face, Hannah's Star of David hanging around his neck. "I'm sorry," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

He wiped his nose and came up next to her, "No matter what, I'm going to Germany and Austria and finding her family. . ." Brooklyn could see the fierce devotion in his eyes and she knew that he would stop at nothing to find them and help them get back home.

They all listened as another tank came closer, the shouts of Germans loud over the low rumbling of the monstrous machines. "Jesus Christ! Don't they ever fucking run out of those things?" yelled Jamie in frustration.

* * *

Miller searched in his jacket pockets for more ammo, "I'm out!"

"Those 60 rounds! We can use 'em without the tubes!"

"How?"

"Use every wire! Then pack . . . heave!"

The Captain threw the round and watched as it exploded, Nazis flying through the air, blood staining the sides of buildings. Round after round, James Ryan packed them and handed them to Captain Miller, watching as they'd explode in the midst of the German soldiers. "PANZERSHRECK!"

They threw four more rounds, making the best of what they had at hand. Miller stopped when he heard the sound of a tank coming up behind them, staring in horror as the machine rose above them, falling into the trench, nearly crushing the men. Grabbing onto Ryan's sleeve, he pulled hard and they sprinted away, the tank hot on their heels along with what seemed like hundreds of Nazis.

* * *

Brooklyn and the rest of the squad whipped around as they heard Horvath come up from behind, limping as he shouted, "We're going to the Alamo, now!"

"What the fuck happened to you?" Reiben yelled.

"Goddamn helmet wars with the Krauts! Now get your ass movin' Reiben!"

He pulled Upham along as Reiben yelled to the remaining American soldiers, "ALAMO! ALAMO!"

Captain Miller spotted a bazooka and pulled it out, preparing to take aim at the trailing Panzer. "I'll take it! You fall back!" The Sarge ordered as he took the anti-tank weapon away from the Captain.

"You'll be right behind us!"

Horvath fired one shell but it had no effect, "Displace! Reload!"

Brooklyn fell next to Upham, "Get down!" she hissed as a squad of Germans passed them, MP40's raised and ready to fire at whoever stood in their way. "Jamie, you stay with Upham and Mellish."

"Where are you going?"

"To Reiben."

Jamie pulled her into a quick hug, "Be careful . . . go!"

She nodded and broke away, dodging bullets and falling in with Ryan and the Captain, "Sir! Your hand!"

Miller shrugged it off and began to wire the detonator, Brooklyn and Ryan providing covering fire, the pop-pop's of their weapons apart of the music made by every type of weapon being used at the moment. M1 Garands, Thompsons, B.A.R.s, M1A1 Carbines, Kar98s, MP40s, and Gewehrs created a symphony of bullets and sparks in the midst of this scene of a battlefield.

Reiben finished loading two rounds into the bazooka and patted Horvath's shoulder, "All right, go!"

The Sarge fired but the second round still had no effect, "Shit!"

"We're blowing the bridge! Get out! Clear the bridge!" The Captain ordered, motioning for everyone to move and get off of the long structure. Reiben and Horvath began to sprint back but not even halfway down the bridge, a bullet struck the Sergeant in the thigh and another passed trough his chest. He fell against the New Yorker who helped him back, unaware of how lethal the damage was.

"Sarge! Mike! Are you all right?" Captain Miller shouted at his friend.

Horvath waved a hand, "Just got the wind knocked out of me, I'm fine."

"Then get out of here! We gotta blow the bridge!"

Ryan and Brooklyn came up behind him, slipping his arms around their shoulders, "It's all right, come on!"

"We've got you Sarge!" He gave a weak smile at Brooklyn, "Thanks kid." She could see something was wrong with him but she just didn't have the time to work on him right then. She smiled up at him and caught sight of Richard firing his B.A.R.

"They're trying to cross the bridge!"

A loud explosion roared through the air as rubble came falling over them from the church that rose above the squad. Brooklyn was thrown against the sandbags, everything suddenly in slow motion, her ears ringing. Reiben came down next to her, his shouts inaudible through the horrible noise stuck in her ears, "Baby! Are you ok?" She could only nod at what his lips were saying. She looked down next to her at the Sarge, eyes open but unseeing. Another piece of her world broken and in pieces.

Captain Miller sat there on his knees in shock, watching the scene unfolding around him. It literally looked like hell on earth at this very moment. Reiben was firing his gun, the words coming from his mouth seemingly silent as he yelled at the Captain. Brooklyn was kneeling next to another wounded soldier, hands working fast. She was the sole medic on this bloody battlefield, trying her best to save what lives she could, watching more die than live. Jamie and Mellish were firing like maniacs at the advancing Nazis. James Ryan was sitting down, arms around his knees, rocking back and forth in the middle of the street. He cried like a child, his eyes full of so much fear and a loss of hope. American soldiers across the bridge were being beating mercilessly by the Germans; the Sarge lay against the sandbags staring at him with glazed eyes. "Mike? Mike!"

"Sir he's gone!" Brooklyn shouted as she and Reiben dragged him back against the barrier for cover, lying him down next to his friend the ever brave and loved Sergeant Mike Horvath. It was in that moment that his eyes caught sight of what could stop all of this madness; the detonator.

Upham hid by himself in the ditch, his fear pulsating through him again, causing him to be paralyzed as he lay there. He took a deep breath to calm his beating heart and turned on his stomach, looking over at the Nazis in the ditch next to him. They lined up to shoot fleeing Americans, a machine that had no fear, no feeling. He was about to turn away when one particular German caught his eye: Steamboat Willy. Disappointment and anger flooded through him. Everything that he had believed about the rules was no longer applicable now. All of the hate in the world came barging into his heart as he watched the man he had helped save fire on the men who had let him go. It was in this moment that the innocence of Corporal Timothy Upham was lost.

"Come on John, it's just right there," the Captain thought to himself as he began crawling towards the detonator. A thick, Brooklyn accent came hurdling his way, "Captain where the hell are you going? Captain get back here!"

Miller kept wobbling forward but fell when something slammed into his chest, "CAPTAIN!"

He sat there for a moment, stunned, and then fell back against an old car, watching hopelessly as the Panzer rolled forward. Picking up his pistol he began firing rounds, each having little to no effect on the large, iron monster. He fired the last round, his vision getting cloudier, eyes widening as the tank exploded. "What the hell?" he thought, but was silenced as a P-51 Mustang came flying over him. P-51's filled the sky, bombs dropping on the now fleeing Germans.

Reiben sprinted over to the Captain, handing his gun to Brooklyn, taking a cloth from his pocket and sticking it in the Captain's jacket, pressing it against the wound. He pulled it out and grimaced at the amount of blood that stained the white material, "Hang in there Captain . . . Brook baby I need your help!" She dropped both B.A.R's and squatted down next to the Captain, taking every bandage she had left and pressing them to the wound; the blood loss was already substantial. He wouldn't make it.

"There's nothing I can do," she murmured, "He's lost too much blood already . . ."

Jamie, Upham, and Mellish came walking up, eyes widening at the sight of their commanding officer as he strained against the pain, "Holy shit! Captain!"

Brooklyn turned and faced the three, shaking her head. Upham hung his head; he had shot Steamboat Willie but that just wasn't enough to make up for this loss.

With his last breaths, Miller motioned Ryan to him, "They're tank busters sir, P-51's."

"Angels on our shoulders." The Captain continued to say something, but it was inaudible to the young private.

"What sir?"

Miller pulled him closer, "James . . . earn this . . . earn it." And at that, he was gone.

Brooklyn watched as Ryan stood, the Captain's last words hanging heavily on his heart. Another member of the closest family she'd had in years was dead; another casualty claimed by this great war. P-51's continued to fly over as Reiben removed Caparzo's letter from the Captain's jacket pocket; the letter that was now almost like an heirloom to the rest of the squad members. Standing, he turned to Brooklyn, and for the first time every, tears rolled down his cheeks. Brooklyn squeezed Jamie's hand and turned away, making her way to Richard Reiben. "Richard?"

Richard Reiben couldn't help but feel an immense sorrow as he watched is Captain die. He had been with this squad for as long as he'd been over here and had watched as his friends were killed left and right, yet he was escaping unscathed. Him, Richard Reben, it didn't seem fair. His home in Brooklyn, New York seemed so far away; his life there a distant memory. Would things ever be normal again?

He slowly stepped forward and took his girl in his arms, holding her close as she rested her cheek against his shoulder. His warm tears fell onto her cheeks as she softly kissed him, aware of the eyes of the watching reinforcements, but not giving a rats ass about it. He kissed her forehead and swallowed the rest of his tears, "Let's go home baby."

**_Think this is the end? You would be incorrect! Stay tuned for more . . ._**


	19. Home

**_Chapter Nineteen! Sorry it's a bit late, I've been, once again, incredibly busy! I had more mid-terms last week and the studying I have to do it insane. . .so at this point in the story, the movie plot has ended and the rest of it will be my own ideas and my own characters with the exception of a few. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews and messages, I love every one of them! You guys are the greatest and I hope you enjoy this latest installment. Look for the next chapter very soon! _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot of SPR, however I do own the plot that begins now cause. . .the movie at this point is over lol. I don't own of course Reiben, Upham, or Ryan. Although I do still wish that I owned Reiben! **_

**_Happy reading and I love you all! xoxx, ~Carolyn_**

**_

* * *

_**

Brooklyn stared out at the grey ocean that lazily rolled beneath and around the U.S.S. Saratoga. Lady Liberty stood high and proud in the New York harbor, a welcoming beacon to all of those who were standing and laying on the deck of the giant aircraft carrier. Upham sidled up next to Brooklyn, narrowing his black-brown eyes against the wind, "Never thought I'd see home again."

She gave a small smile, "I forgot what home is like . . . "

Jamie squeezed his sister's hand, "We made it Brook."

"We did baby brother . . ."

The skyscrapers rose high in the distance, the tops seemed like fingertips that just barely grazed the belly of the sky. The sight was such a different scene from the cities of France that lay in ruin; it almost seemed wrong to her. Strong arms wound around her waist as warm lips pressed against her cheek, "We're back baby."

The date was August 15, 1944, it was a warm and cloudy summer day in New York City. The docks were bustling with activity as dock workers, medical personnel, and military personnel prepared for the ship load of wounded soldiers. Charlie Company was returning home as promised by General George C. Marshall. The remaining members watched sadly as they began to unload pine boxes, three of them belonging to loved ones: The Captain, Sarge, and Hannah. Mellish was gone, he had requested to stay, keeping his promise to his beloved Hannah. He vowed that he would find her family or at least who was left. Private Ryan had exclusively been flown home on a B-17 Bomber, the urgency in getting home still high on the Army's priority list.

Brooklyn twisted in Reiben's arms, looking up at him with big, green eyes, "What now?" That was the question that millions of American soldiers were asking as they slowly began returning home.

"Stay with me in Brooklyn for a few days, Jamie can stay too and then I'll take you both home."

She leaned her head against his chest and sighed, "Ok. . . .we have to mail this first," she pulled Caparzo's letter from a pocket in the front of her uniform.

"Of course my girl."

_**45 Minutes Later**_

Brooklyn stood protectively next to a small pine box as Reiben and the others searched for someone to help. He came, practically dragging some poor man behind him. "How can I help you miss?" He asked as he straightened up, smoothing out his shirt collar.

"This is my best friend, I want her to go home immediately. No waiting, just get her home."

"Her?"

"Yea HER, what's the matter? Never thought you'd see a woman come home from the front lines?"

The man just stared at the small scars that covered her skin, "Wh-where is she going?"

"Denver, Colorado. Fort Logan National Cemetery . . . no waiting."

"Yes ma'am."

After she finished with him, Reiben took her arm, "Come on, let's go."

Jamie picked up her army bag and followed closely, Upham bringing up the rear. Dock workers watched as the group walked past, tipping their hats in greeting and respect. A man stood waiting by the side of the gates that led away from the dock, "'Fraid I'm going to have to ask you to hand over your arms."

Brooklyn reluctantly handed over her B.A.R and sidearm, watching as the rest of them did the same. "Bye you old bitch," Reiben smiled lightly.

Brooklyn sighed, "I'll miss that gun."

Jamie only shook his head, laying his M1 Garand on the table, "No you won't Brook."

They all stood at the gates, looking over the city, seemingly afraid of what lay beyond the glittering ocean and dark city. "Well, I guess this is where I say goodbye for a while," Upham sighed.

"Where you going?" Jaime questioned.

"Train station, I'm heading back home to Pennsylvania."

Brooklyn stepped forward and hugged him tightly, a soft smile illuminating her face, "Bye Tim, we'll write."

"Yes please, I'd like that."

Jamie clapped him on the back, "Have a safe trip home."

"Thanks kid, you too."

"Hey Upham!"

The small man slowly turned to the Brooklyn boy, his voice small, "Yea?"

"Take care of yourself, got it?"

The two men shook hands, "Got it."

The trio watched as Timothy disappeared into a crowd of cheering bystanders, watching as soldiers stepped, limped, and wheeled off of the carrier.

"Come on kids," Richard commanded as he pulled Brooklyn behind him. They were quiet as they wove in and out of the crowd, people smiling at them and pulling them into spontaneous hugs. Brooklyn was overwhelmed from the affection, her head beginning to pound as their shouts got louder and louder. Reiben's arm circled around her, drawing her as close as he could. Finally they found their way out and Reiben smiled; off to a home and friends he hadn't seen in a very long time.

The Brooklyn Bridge rose high above the East River, beckoning Richard closer. Just on the other side he would find his ma's shop, his old but homy apartment, the dance clubs he used to frequent before the war, and the restaurants where and his buddies would always make trouble.

He led Brooklyn and Jamie down the pedestrian sidewalk, cars honking at them as they passed, thunder rolling in the distance. They looked bruised and battered, tired and sore as they walked on; the memories of battle were etched into their faces.

The sky turned darker every moment as they walked down alleyways and side streets, coming to a stop in front of a large, old brick building. The bricks were faded and worn by years of weather, but they held stories within their walls that would tell of the the First Great World War and the Depression.

Reiben opened the door and they moved inside, "RICHARD REIBEN!"

All three jumped as a short woman with fiery red hair came bursting through a back door, nearly jumping over the counter to get to him. "Rita! Hey doll!" he grinned as she pulled his face down and kissed his cheek, blue eyes dancing with laughter.

"You're the first one back kid! Haven't seen Bobby, Michael, Santino, or the d'Angelo boys since you guys left us for the war! You look so well! Not a scratch on ya! Some of them other boys I see goin' down the street ain't half as lucky as you. My poor Ricio was unlucky himself."

"Mericio! How's he doin? What happened?"

"Richard!" A large Brazilian man bellowed as he came out from the back, leaning on a crutch as he hobbled out to greet the young man.

"Ricio! What happened to you?" Reiben asked his landlord, accent growing thicker by the moment.

The big man looked down at the stump and growled, "Damn Japs got my leg. Fuckin' land mine."

Reiben cringed, "Sorry to hear that . . ."

"And who might this young lady be?" Rita asked, nodding towards Brooklyn who stood there silently with Jaime.

"This is Brooklyn Greene from Denver, bravest soldier and medic I ever knew and the love of my life." Brooklyn blushed a deep red as he continued, "This here is Jaime her little brother, found him in a POW camp a couple months ago."

Rita and Mericio smiled widely, "Must be a fine girl to catch Richard's eye. It'll be so nice to have some life around here again!"

Brooklyn and Jamie smiled at the woman, nodding their thanks. "You'll have to tell us about Europe later, I'm sure you all want to get showered and rested. I'll send a dress up for you hunny."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Please, just call me Rita! And Richard! I expect you to pay your ma a visit as soon as possible! You hear me?"

"Yea Rita promise!" He shouted as he propped the elevator door open with his foot, Brooklyn and Jamie crowding in behind him.

* * *

The elevator came to a grinding halt at the sixth floor and they all stood still as an eerie silence filled the air. "Everyone's still gone," Reiben murmured sadly. Thoughts of his friends filled his head, every crazy thing they'd done, every little stunt they'd pulled. Were any of them even alive?

They walked down a darkened and narrow hallway, stopping in front of room 607. He slipped the key into the lock and opened the door, smiling at the room before him. Rita had cleaned and made it ready for his arrival; she'd probably done it the day after he'd left.

Brooklyn took in the small living room with the tiny yet comfortable couch, the gaudy oriental rug, and the small radio sitting on top of the worn and faded side table. The kitchen was small but homey, the icebox had been stalked with frozen foods and the dishes were all neatly placed in the cupboards. There was one bedroom with a large window that overlooked the Brooklyn bridge. The bed was a queen size and almost took up the entire room along with the small closet and set of chested drawers. "Welcome to my home," Reiben stated with pride.

"I love it," Brooklyn grinned, plopping down onto the overstuffed feather mattress.

There was a knock at the door and Rita came in, a neat stack of clothes and towels in her hands. "Here you go kids. The dress is a bit plain but it should be about right baby doll."

Brooklyn took it, "Thanks so much."

"You're welcome, I see you've made yourselves comfortable already!"

* * *

Brooklyn left her brother and Richard to chat the older woman up, turning silently and stalking into the bathroom. She turned the spicket and stepped out of her uniform, pulling her hair free of the pins that held it up. Her hair fell to her mid-back like a ray of golden sunlight, bleached by the French sun. Steam rose high as she lifted her face to the warm water, enjoying the feel of it as it cascaded down her tan skin. Dirt and dust swirled down the drain along with the lavender scented soap, reminding her of the night with Hannah in the small French town. The first night she'd kissed Reiben. Brooklyn caught site of the the tiny scars that covered her arms and stomach, scars that would never go away, always there to remind her. Her eyes began to well with tears as she losses came flooding back to her like a tidal wave. Daniel. Hannah. Wade. Adrian. The Captain. Sarge. The horror began to replay itself over again, each and every death playing like a movie in front of her eyes. She sat down in the large white basin and drew her knees to her, and at that, she began to cry and let the water wash away her silent tears.

* * *

Reiben sighed, "Probably killed over a thousand Nazi bastards. D-Day was a fuckin' mess. I'll never forget all those bodies layin' down there on that beach, I swear the ocean was red."

Rita shuddered, "From what Mericio told me, it was just as bad over in the Pacific. The Japs are brutal sons-of-bitches."

Jamie blurted, "It's been crazy! I remember the night the Krauts ambushed my until, I'll never forget how scared I was when those Germans came flyin' out of the woods all dressed in black."

The older woman hung on every word, "Must've been pretty damn scary for you boys!" She paused and thought for a moment, "How'd you meet Brooklyn Richard?"

"She was at D-Day; I remember hearing the Captain shouting at someone when Jackson and I hit that seawall. I looked over and all I saw were the most beautiful pair of green eyes in the whole world."

"I still can't believe Brook went over to look for me . . . war's no place for a woman," Jaime stated quietly.

They were all silent as Brooklyn opened the door of the bathroom and walked out in her yellow dress, her long hair drying from the breeze coming through the open window. She frowned and held out a blood soaked towel, "I'm really sorry, the stitches in my shoulder split at the end and it was bleeding like a stuck pig."

Rita gasped and was up in a second, "Oh my god sweetheart are you ok? Do you need any bandages? What can I do to help?" The closer she was to Brooklyn the more she saw of the tiny white scars that graced her cheeks and nose.

"I already cleaned it up, thanks though. I'm just still sorry about the towel."

"Don't apologize, I've got plenty more. What on earth happened to you?"

Brooklyn laughed, "Accident prone I guess you could say. Nah I was taken out through a second story window . . . and this?" She motioned towards her shoulder, "Glass again, it was always the glass."

"Not that scar on your side, that was a bullet graze."

"Ok, well, with the exception of that injury," she laughed.

"Good god I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, it's just war."

She turned to Jaime as she snuggled into Reiben's side on the small couch, "What about your fille francaise?"

Jamie blushed, "I'm hoping that when the war's over I can get back over there and see her, maybe even bring her back to meet mama."

Reiben grinned along with Rita, "Good plan kid. How about you baby? Dinner on me? Let's say tonight around, seven? I figure a date that doesn't have to do with us getting shot at or blown up would be nice."

She smiled softly as the sky began to darken further, "I'd love that." Brooklyn half expected it all to fade away, her eyes searching for smoldering smoke and fire, her ears listening for the deadly screams of a screaming mimi or the low clank of a half-track or tank coming up the road. The kick of MP40's still filled her ears and she felt like this serene quietness would shatter at any moment. The quiet scene seemed so unreal but she took a deep breath and murmured, "We're finally home."

* * *

Private Stanley Mellish stood there in the freezing rain, his helmet pulled low over his eyes, shielding them from the ice cold droplets. "Mellish!"

"Yes sir?"

"Take point and clear this house!" shouted Sergeant Randall, commanding officer of Dog Company, 2nd Ranger Batallion.

Meillish had been folded into his new company a little over a week ago and still hadn't quite gotten used to them. Every now and then he thought that he could hear Captain Miller yelling orders or Carpy commenting on something the Sarge said like the smart ass he was. He thought that he was seeing Jackson sniping an MG-42 gunner or listening as Reiben cracked another stupid joke. And then there was that painful memory. He could still hear her voice, murmuring to him as he'd fall asleep, her fingers running through his hair as he lay there. He thought that she was marching just in front of him, taunting Jaime as she always did.

D-Company would soon be in Bergstein, Germany their first break into the homeland of the Third Reich and one step closer to destroying the bastards who were destroying his people. "FRAG OUT!" he shouted as he threw a grenade through the door, slamming it just behind. There was an explosion followed by shouts and at that he threw himself into the smoke, striking down German after German for his beautiful, lost Hannah.


	20. New Hope and a Courageous Spirit

**_I am SO sorry about this ridiculously late update guys! Ugh the past month has been INSANE. Test after test, assignment after assignment, I've literally had my nose buried in books everyday! But anyway here is Chapter 20, another huge milestone for me as this is my longest fanfiction that I have ever written as well as the only one I have decided to complete! I've loved writing this story so much and I can't wait to work on the next few chapters. I would like to thank Puddingcup30 who has been my most loyal reader and reviewer. You're the best girl! Please enjoy this chapter everyone and feel free to leave any questions, comments, or suggestions :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SPR or its plot but this plot right here is mine as are all of the characters except for Reiben and Jackson. _**

**_Read on my people! ~xoxx, Carolyn_**

**_Just a side note: While I was writing the very last scene I imagined the song "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele playing, it really sets the mood! _**

* * *

Brooklyn closed her eyes as a cool breeze swept across her face; the scent of a storm lingering in the muggy air. Her hair was curled into loose ringlets cascading down her back; olive green eyes glittered as she looked for any trace of an enemy, an enemy a thousand miles away, in the streets below. "Wow Brook, you look amazing," Jamie smiled, taking in his sister in her short, black dress and kitten heels.

"Thanks kid," she murmured as he swept her into a gentle hug.

"Can you believe we're almost home?"

"I can't, it's crazy, and I just hope mama will be alright for a few more days…"

"Come on Brooky, she's been without me for three years and you for a year, she'll be ok another day or two." He couldn't help but stare sadly at the white scars that stood out on her brown skin, "Thanks again for coming to find me Brooklyn…"

She closed her eyes as she buried her face in his shoulder, "I'd do it all over again baby brother."

The bathroom door slowly creaked open and Richard walked out, looking every bit as handsome as the day he'd left. His tan face was cleanly shaven and his dark brown hair was combed; he wore a pair of khaki pants and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. "You look gorgeous baby," he smiled as he kissed her warmly.

"You don't look so shabby yourself…"

Jamie cleared his throat, "Well I think I'm going to go explore the city you two."

Brooklyn frowned, "But Ja-"

"Come on Brook, he's 18 for Christ-sake!"

"Yea I can take care of myself, jeez sis, it's not like I've spend the past three years fighting Nazi's or anything."

She rolled her eyes, two against one as always, "Fine but you better be back before two."

"Aww Brook….uh fine."

"Alright good, have fun ok?"

"I will, you have fun too."

"Ok, love you."

Jamie squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek, "Love you too!" And at that he was out the door, faster than a bolt of lightning.

Brooklyn groaned and looked up at Richard; cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand, he kissed her softly, his warm breath lingering with hers. "Ready to go?"

"More than ready."

"C'mon," he pulled her by the hand and locked the door behind him. Rita was perched at the front desk, thumbing through a newspaper.

"Looks like our boys have pushed the Krauts back as far as some place called Hill 400 and should be getting close to Berlin soon." She looked up over her glasses and a smile brightened her features; whistling she commented, "Richard you sure do look handsome kid, reminds me of those nights you would go out on the town with Santino and Michael."

"Aw thanks Ms. Rita, but this time I ain't goin' around tryin' to cause any trouble."

The woman laughed mischievously, "And you Brooklyn, you look like a million bucks honey!"

A shy smile crossed the 21-year-old's face, "Thank you."

"Where ya takin' her?"

"Sal's of course, where else?"

"Best pizza this side of the city, and I'm prepared to swear on it!"

Brooklyn grinned and laced her fingers with Reiben's, "Sounds great."

The pair walked out of the apartment building and started down the street, hearts open, souls singing as they began to walk with a new found hope. They spoke of things past and present, trying to avoid talking about anything that had to do with the war. "I'm so glad I met you Richard," Brooklyn breathed as she tilted her head back towards the sky and closed her eyes.

Reiben stood there for a moment and took the one girl who was his whole world in. That hair, as golden as summer wheat, that rain in ringlets down her back. The golden skin that was warm as the sun, long black eyelashes that framed almond shaped eyes. A strong jaw line and a nose with a bump that signified a Cherokee Indian ancestor somewhere in her family. She was his and he couldn't have been any happier. With a sudden burst of energy, Richard swooped her up into his arms and swung her around. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they spun, laughing together and eliciting stares from confused bystanders. They were home, they were safe, and they were together. "I love you Brooklyn Greene."

"And I love you Richard Reiben."

"Come on baby."

Sal's Pizzeria stood on the corner of the street, the bright sign advertising the best pizza in Brooklyn. Richard opened the door and let his girl go in front of him, sliding into a booth sitting just across from her. They examined their surroundings and stared at the other patrons who filled the atmosphere with a low din. Families and couples, both young and old, filled the tables and booths. Some of the men were wounded soldiers back from war, enjoying the newfound time with their loved ones.

Richard caught sight of people who he had seen in there before the war, people who he could tell had been changed forever. Looks of exhaustion had sketched permanent worry lines in foreheads that had once been perfectly smooth. He spotted a young couple sitting so close together; it looked as if they were afraid that the other would be torn away within a second. He recognized them as the same couple who, four years ago, would have been in a heated argument right now, blaming the other for some insignificant problem. Her head was resting on his shoulder as he gently rubbed circles into the small of her back, whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she sipped on her coke.

Josie Reynolds sat at a high table by the window, absent mindedly staring out at the street and sidewalk, dark circles bruised beneath her eyes. Her slice of pizza was untouched; the only thing she was doing was twisting the silver engagement ring around her finger, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Ben must not have made it," Richard thought to himself sadly.

"Well if it ain't Richard Reiben!" A small Italian man announced loudly, clapping him on the back.

"Hey Sal, how you doin'?" Reiben questioned smiling up at his younger friend.

Sal's voice was thick with a Sicilian accent as he spoke, "Been doing a whole lot betta' since I got home, Maria and I had ourselves a little boy, born last year while I was still in Belgium."

"Congratulations that's great!"

"Thanks! How've you been and who is this lovely young lady?"

"I'm doin' great! This is Ms. Brooklyn Greene, my girl."

Sal bent down and kissed her cheek, "Enchanted doll."

Brooklyn grinned, "So I heard you've got the best pizza around town?"

"You got that right! Started by my grandfather when he came over to America in 1905 from the lovely little Italian island Sicily. Our pizza is probably the best pizza in New York but I guess I'm biased….speakin' of pizza what'll you both have?"

"I'll take a coke and a slice of cheese with jalapenos and tomatoes."

Brooklyn chewed on her lip, "How about water and a slice of cheese with extra cheese and Canadian bacon?"

"Alright, good choices! Be back in no time kids."

"Thanks!" the two echoed each other.

* * *

Jamie pushed a stray lock of light brown hair from his hazel eyes as he walked in Jazzy Rae's. The club air was thick with the heavy smoke of cigars and the scent of liquor, cologne, and perfume. Jazz music filled the atmosphere as he took a seat at a vacated table, examining his surroundings with curious eyes. Jazzy Rae's business had picked up again in the past few weeks due to soldiers returning home from war. There were people having conversations about friends who had died during the war, recalling good memories, laughing the night away. This was his country's spirit, strong and alive, courageous and continually moving forward.

Couples danced on the dark floor, illuminated by scarlet and violet lights, their faces shone with the sheen of sweat; their eyes were bright and sparkling like the city lights, movements quick and rhythmic. "These dance clubs aren't so fun when you're alone kid!" A sing-song Brooklyn accent cut through the music. Jamie turned and his jaw almost dropped to the floor. The girl looked to be about his age, maybe a little older, with auburn hair and eyes that were a dark amethyst purple. Her skin was a milky white and her ruby red lips curled around pearl white teeth, forming the perfect smile.

"Hi, uhm, sorry I didn't quite catch your name…"

"June Dawson, and you are?"

"Jamie Greene."

"Nice to meet ya, you from around here?"

"No ma'am I'm from Denver, Colorado. My sister and I just got back from France."

"Ah so you're a war boy huh? How long were ya ova there? And why on earth was your sister ova there?"

Jamie looked off, already wary of her questions, "I went when I was 15, I was a prisoner of war for two months and my sister came over to find me…" he trailed off.

June watched as the young man's eyes suddenly darkened, all of those horrible memories flooding back. She frowned and reached over, gently squeezing his hand, "You don't need to talk about it hun."

Jamie shook his head and looked up again, "Sorry, I just don't really like to talk about it."

She nodded with understanding, "Not many of you guys do….do you dance?"

"Well no….not really."

She smiled a smile that was full of warmth and comfort, "Come on, I'll teach you!" She took his hand and despite his protests, pulled him onto the dance floor. Jamie laughed as she twirled around him, letting himself get lost in the music and never-ending colors.

* * *

Richard and Brooklyn walked through the park, watching the lightning far off in the distance. A movie screen was set up and people had placed picnic blankets on the green grass, watching a new movie about the war in Europe. The kick of MP40's and Thompson Machine guns followed by that low pop of a B.A.R. shattered the beautiful silence. The sound of a grenade explosion split the air and Brooklyn nearly hit the ground. Reiben caught her before she fell into the damp grass, fear pulsating through him as well as he listened to the sounds of war that played. No one understood. People looked up from their spots at the girl crumpled against her soldier, her eyes closed as her head fell. "S-sorry," she whispered. People began to whisper back and forth, staring at the visible scars on her arms. It was then that they understood and bowed their heads away respectfully. "It's ok baby, let's go."

They moved further off to where there was a record player set up and a small square patch of grass roped off. Lights hung from the trees and the voice of the French songstress Edith Piaf, lulling the dancers to a slow spin. The couples swayed to the melancholy tune, a quiet serenity settling over them. "Dance with me?"

Brooklyn turned and curtsied, "I'd love to."

Richard pulled her into his arms, holding her close as they moved. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his shoulder, singing along in French, her accent flowing perfectly in time. "I'm gonna' marry you someday Brook and we're gonna' dance like this all the time."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

They were silent for the rest of the time, arriving home at a little after midnight. Richard closed the door behind him and turned, watching as Brooklyn opened the large window. The low rumble of thunder sounded as a flash of lightning illuminated the night sky. Brooklyn looked down at the silver cross that hung around her neck, resting next to the key. Tears filled her eyes as that southern accent filled her mind, those blue eyes haunting her memories. Daniel Jackson was alive and well in her heart, his memory living on in her thoughts. There was a light tapping on the windows as the rain began to fall. Reiben looked down sadly; he knew that she still thought of Jackson all the time. He quietly came up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder, "I love you."

She turned and looked up into his eyes, "Kiss me," she whispered with an intensity that made the thunder seem like nothing. He didn't hesitate as his lips came crashing down on hers. N a matter of moments, her dress slipped to the floor and h let his shirt slide from his shoulders. This night belonged to them and them only. All of those emotions from their war experience came rushing back like a tidal wave. He had her up against the wall, kissing her with an unknown ferocity, the heat between them increasing steadily. The glass of the window pane was cool against her back as he hissed her neck, gently nipping here and there. She sighed as he left a trail of butterfly kisses from one collar bone to the other; her stomach was on fire as sparks coursed through her veins.

He swept her up and carried her bridal style down the dark hall, gently lying her down on the large bed. He ran his fingers across her flat stomach and bent down, leaving a trail of kisses from her stomach to her chest, neck, cheeks, lips, and finally resting on her forehead. She wove her fingers through his hair and pulled him back down, feverishly kissing him. He groaned as his pants grew painfully tight, squeezing his eyes shut he tried to ignore the sensation, he wouldn't push her.

"Richard?"

His eyes snapped open and she looked at him with all of the love in the world, "I'm ready."

"Baby I don't want y-"

She put a finger to his lips, "I love you."

The Brooklyn boy shrugged out of his pants and briefs, enjoying the feeling of her bare skin against his. They had waited so long and it was finally happening. He stared at her beneath him, the stitches that held her shoulder together, the scar from the bullet on her side, the others made by glass; each one telling a story of her role in that tragic war so many miles away. She reached up and let her fingers wind around his dog tags, "I'm yours," she whispered, pulling him towards her. Within a moment it was done; Brooklyn bit her lip as a tear slipped down her cheek. Reiben gently kissed the tears away as lightning filled the room with a silvery glow, thunder booming through the night.

That was the first night Richard Reiben felt his soul become one with another; he knew he'd finally found his girl. This long and grueling war had taken things from him but it had given him something so wonderful. But Richard pushed the war form his mind, the only thing he wanted to think about right now was making love to his Brooklyn.


	21. A New Day

**_Ok so this is horrifically late and I am deeply sorry! Finals week and the week before it were hell. I literally have never studied so much in my entire life and I crashed and burned physically after it was all over. Trying to catch up on all that missed sleep and getting sick, it really hasn't been the greatest start to summer. But here is Chapter 21 and I hope that you all love it despite how late it is! Reviews, questions, and suggestions are all welcome! Thanks so much for reading!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SPR or its plot but I do own this plot right here. I own all characters except for the SPR characters, Randall and McKloskey, the latter two being taken from Call of Duty 2. Ok well Hill 400 makes up two levels of Call of Duty 2 as well so I give credit of that part of the plot to the creators of Call of Duty. _**

**_Read on and enjoy! You guys are the greatest! ~xoxx, Carolyn_**

* * *

Brooklyn awoke the next morning; the bed was drenched in sunlight and the sheets were warm against her skin. She seemed to glow as she lay there, her hair pale gold as it curled around her dark brown shoulders, the small scars like half moons that graced her skin. Olive green eyes sparkled as she softly exhaled; her world was forever changed. Richard was still asleep, his face buried in an overstuffed pillow, his back rising and falling with every breath. Brooklyn reached down and gently kissed his rough cheek, "I love you," she murmured softly. She could still feel the passion from the night before, the pain that turned into something wonderful. She couldn't have been any happier.

Brooklyn looked around for some clothes, holding the sheet to herself, she bent down and picked up one of Reiben's folded white tees, slipping it over her head. She cringed at the loud clink of his dog tags, the large white shirt falling to her knees. Richard stirred slightly before turning over onto his side and burrowing further beneath the sheets and blanket. The kitchens linoleum floor was cool beneath her feet, the buzz of the old kitchen lamp quiet in the early morning hours. Brooklyn opened cabinets and stood on her tip toes, searching for the coffee, biting her lip as she she searched without result. "It cannot be this hard to find coffee," she hissed.

"You're lookin' in all the wrong places baby. Check under the sink."

She scrunched her face up, "Under the sink?"

He shrugged, "Yea, why not?"

"I...have no idea." Brooklyn started the coffee and smiled as the rich smell of Columbian coffee beans filled the morning air. Reiben moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I wonder if we woke anyone up last night...these walls aren't very thick..."

Brooklyn's eyes opened wide with horror, she spun around, "Oh my god I was not that loud!"

A mischievous grin crossed his face, "I mean...I think the whole block knows my name now..."

She sighed and slumped against him, "That's just great."

He laughed softly and picked her up, gently setting her down on the sink and looking out of the window behind her, "I'm just kidding doll...looks like it's going to be a busy day in New York." The Brooklyn bridge stood high against the bright blue sky; several cars already bustled along its wide expanse going to and from work. Vendors in the street below called out the names of what they were selling.

Brooklyn turned her head back to him and looked up into those dark blue eyes, "You seen Jamie?"

"Yea he's all right. Passed out on the couch in the living room." He leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling back he tousled her hair, "Let's go see my ma today."

"Ok sounds like a plan, but let me shower first."

"Hey! I need one too..."

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait Reiben, ladies first."

"There's room for two..."

"Uhhuh, nice try."

He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, "Well there is."

"We'll have to see who gets there first!"

And at that she took off with him hot on her heels. They both laughed happily as he pushed in after her, the door shutting behind the two as steam rose to the ceiling.

* * *

Private Stanley Mellish took cover within the doorway of a heavily damaged German bunker, the artillery barrage loud as shells exploded all over the large hill overlooking Bergstein. Hill 400 was littered with bodies, both American and German, as well as every weapon of every kind from both sides. The barrage lifted and shouts could be heard from all directions, "Watch the western slope! Krauts advancing!"

Wounded men cried out for help as Mellish stepped over and around them. Medics rushed around trying to keep from being hit as they helped their fellow soldiers. Images of Wade flashed across his eyes as he fired into the thick smoke cover. "I wa-wanna go home."

"Someone put his legs up!"

"More morphine!"

"Brooklyn what do we do?"

"I-I-give me the forceps and tweezers!"

The memories were like a movie, playing over and over again.

"Yo Mellish! Snap out of it man!" Private John Mcandlish shouted as his Thompson took out Nazi after Nazi.

Mellish shook his head, "Yea yea I'm fine! Mortar fire! Kinda screws you up for a sec!"

"These damn Krauts are like cockroaches! We can't seem to get rid of enough of them!"

"Probably cause we're in their homeland now! They'll be everywhere!"

"MELLISH! Destroy that panzerwerfer!"

"Yes sir!" Mellish sprinted as fast as he could, dodging bullets behind broken trees and supply crates. He lifted his M1 Garand and shot at the advancing Nazi's some getting so close he could swear he was about to die.

"Stan! Move faster!" His head snapped up at the voice, his eyes searching frantically for the source. He saw her, hiding behind another tree, hazel eyes wide with fury, long black hair curling widely around her freckled white cheeks. "Hannah," he whispered. But in a split second she was gone as another American soldier took her place.

The large metal hull of the panzerwerfer was still warm from the machine gun sitting up top, smoke rose from the deadly MG-42. He reached into his pack and retrieved an explosive, sticking it onto the engine compartment of the machine, rigging it to explode. "GET DOWN!" he yelled as he ran back to his friends. An explosion filled the air as the large vehicle exploded into flames and black smoke.

* * *

Timothy Upham sat in a large chair at the dining room table of his family's large Philadelphia mansion. The morning sun filtered through the large glass windows illuminating the surface of the old oak table, plates spread across the wood steaming with the maid's cooking. "What's the matter Tim? You haven't touched your food..." Upham looked up into the worried eyes of his 20-year-old sister Kaela.

"Nothing, just not super hungry I guess."

"I'm sure, you haven't been super hungry since you got back. And another thing, you've been so quiet! It's not like you."

"Well what do you expect Kaela? I just got home from a goddamn war!" he shouted.

Kaela was stunned and quiet as she lowered her head, whisps of jet black hair falling into her dark, coffee colored eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout...I...just bad memories."

"I'm here for you Tim, if you need anything, let me know."

"Do you think we could go on a drive? Just to clear my head."

"Well I had Italian lessons today but I think I can cancel them, let me call Mr. Giovanni."

"Are you sure?" Foreign languages were a specialty of the Upham family and he knew how much they meant to his sister.

"Of course, be back in a jiff."

Upham sat back in his chair and let his thoughts drift to the others. He missed that dreamy smile that always seemed to make its way onto Brooklyn face. He missed Reiben's constant jokes, Jamie's laughter, and Ryan's stories. Most of all he missed the wisdom and words of Captain Miller, he really had admired his last commanding officer.

Philadelphia seemed so empty to him, having grown used to the scenery and sites of a war torn France. Some of the mornings seemed too quiet without the sounds of officers shouting orders and the far off popping of guns and grenades. Most of Upham's friends were still over seas and he almost wished that he was too; life was far too slow here. "Ready to go Tim? I'll drive you relax."

He smiled widely at his sister in her little red sundress and wide brimmed hat that shielded her milky skin from the sun, "Sounds great Kae."

They walked out to the large garage and he opened up the driver's door of the black 1940 Cadillac two door convertible. Kaela gracefully slid in and started the car, enjoying the low rumble of the engine. "You look lovely sis."

"Thank you, I figured if we were going for a drive around town I may as well look my best and uphold the Upham women reputation."

He rolled his eyes and laughed, "You mean look for a future sweet, right?"

"You listen to far too many Edith Piaf songs brother."

"Whatever you say, drive on ma'am."

"Of course sir," she grinned.

Upham leaned back and let the warm Pennsylvania sun lull him to sleep, and as he drifted off, the shouts and please of Steamboat Willie haunted his dreams.

* * *

Brooklyn's straight golden hair swirled around her face as a light breeze passed through the bay window. "Ready baby?"

She smoothed the creamy yellow sundress against her dark brown skin and nodded, "Yup, let's go." Richard laced his fingers with hers as they walked down the street past vendors and their carts. Brooklyn rose high above them, old apartment buildings crumbled in the sun and tiny shops bustled with activity. Women stared at Brooklyn as she walked by, curious as to why a girl like her would ever let her skin get as dark as it was.

"Good heavens, you would think she would know how to use a hat or sunblock."

Reiben rolled his eyes and turned to the woman, "Well now I'm not so sure how the Nazi's would take to seein' a soldier with a big ass hat firin' at them on the battlefield. And those standard issue jackets aren't so nice in the summer time either."

The woman stared in shock at Brooklyn who sweetly smiled, "Sorry ma'am I didn't really have a lot of time to think about my skin when I was too busy trying to save lives and fight off Krauts."

The woman's friends were all quiet as they silently backed away, leaving her to her embarrassment. Richard pulled Brooklyn along, "I think you look gorgeous with that bronze colored skin, looks nice and warm. Helluva a lot better than lookin' like a ghost."

Brooklyn smiled and leaned her against his shoulder as they walked, "Thanks."

"You'll like my ma, she's a riot. Kind of loud, but really great."

Brooklyn laughed, "A loud Reiben? I would have never guessed."

"Hey now watch it Brook..."

"But it's so true."

He paused and thought for a moment, Yea I know, c'mon."

Love and Lace was painted in elegant white letters across the glass window front of Connie Reiben's lingerie store. Richard walked in first, the bell above the door tinkling as they walked in. Brooklyn looked around at all of the beautiful colors and recognized some of the brasiers, balconet bras, and bustiers from her own closet. "Be right with ya!" A thick New York accent floated from the back of the store. Brooklyn ran her fingers lightly over a silk, ivory and white bustier, admiring the craftsmanship of the delicate piece.

Reiben wolf whistled and came up just behind her, "Man would I love to see you in that."

"RICHARD!"

They both spun around, "Hey ma!"

The short woman came barreling towards her son, jumping on him when he was within range, "Damn, this is worse than when that Nazi came pouncing on me in Saint Lo!"

"Hey now boy you betta watch it! My Richard has finally come home to me! You look so wonderful!" She kissed his cheeks and held onto him as if her life depended on it. "Home is sucha bore without ya hunny."

Connie Reiben was shorter, about 5'4", with brown curly hair streaked with gray, and dark sapphire eyes that glittered when she smiled. "And who might this be Rich?" She took in Brooklyn's 5'10", thin, athletic frame, with the long, straight golden hair, sun browned skin, pale lips, and olive green eyes.

"This ma is my baby, Brooklyn Emma Greene."

"What a lovely name, you're so tall!"

Brooklyn blushed, "I know, I get that a lot."

"She's beautiful Richard, you should marry her."

Reiben blushed for the first time ever, "Well give me a little time on that," he laughed nervously.

"You two must come ova' for dinna! I'm makin' a pot roast and steamed potatoes."

"We'd love to ma but I'm takin' Brooklyn and her brother Jamie home today."

"Oh? You've got a brotha' here too?"

"Yes ma'am, I went over to Europe to find him and bring him home to my mama."

Her eyes widened, "She must be worried sick! You were ova' there?"

"She was ma, bravest girl I've eva' known. Medic and a soldier, fought by my side everyday afta' Normandy."

"Where ya from doll?"

"Denver ma'am."

"Wow, far out west...I've neva' been more west beyond west Brooklyn," she laughed, "You'll have to tell me about it sometime!"

"I'd love to," Brooklyn smiled as the older woman hugged her and kissed her cheek,

"Sounds good, safe travels." She turned to Richard and he gathered her in his arms, "I'll be back soon ma, promise."

"You better be Rich, I'm glad you're back baby, I've missed ya."

Richard kissed her lightly on the lips, "I love ya."

"Love ya too hunny."

They turned to leave, "Wonderful to meet you Brooklyn!"

"You too Mrs. Reiben."

An hour later, Brooklyn and Jamie stood at the bed, stuffing their packs full of their belongings. Brooklyn folded her jacket neatly, smiling softly at the 'Rangers' and red cross patches stitched to the shoulder. "Glad we got to keep these."

Jamie frowned, "Too bad we both have private ranking patches. Wish we coulda' gotten higher." They were silent for a few moments, "You think I'll ever see Anya again Brook?"

"I bet you will baby brother, we can go back over as soon as the war is over."

"You think so? I sure miss her, I think mama would love her."

"I think she would too Jamie."

Brooklyn picked up the silver cross necklace and stared at, his face flooding her mind. She closed her eyes and pressed it against her cheek, a single tear rolling down the plum dusted plane, the loss still painful. Jamie reached up and gently wiped the tear away, "I bet he watches you everyday Brooklyn..."

She sniffed and kissed the cross, gently tucking it away with all of the dog tags, "I know."

Reiben opened the front door and called out, "Three tickets to Denver on United Airlines!"

Jamie picked up his bag, "Let's go home Brook."

She smiled and hugged him, "Mama's probably ready for us to be back."

Reiben smiled as soon as he saw her, "C'mon baby." He kissed her warmly and took her pack, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Mellish helped his squad move some of the German bodies down the hill, tossing them aside as the reinforcements scurried around Hill 400. Sergeant Randall came up next to him, gathering weapons and ammo, "They say we'll be liberating some of the Nazi death camps soon..."

Stanley's heartbeat quickened and his eyes darkened, "Is that so Sarge?"

"Yea, I'm gathering a group to move on ahead and join the other groups who will be moving towards those camps. I'd like you to be on that squad Mellish."

"Yes sir, I'd like that."

"I figured you would."

"Thank you sir."

The two men shook hands and Mellish looked down at the two star of Davids, one gold and one silver, hanging around his neck with his dog tags. "Soon baby, I'll find your family. I'm so close." He closed his eyes as a warm breeze caressed his dirt streaked face.

"Mellish! Get your ass over here! These guns ain't gonna' pick 'emselves up!"

"Oh shut it McCloskey, I'm comin'!" He slung his M1 Garand onto his back and moved off towards his squad.


	22. Joyous Reunions and Bitter Emotions

**_Hey everyone! Sorry again about a late update. Summer has been really crazy so far, especially with my summer statistics class. Ugh I'm definitely not a math person. Now when I was writing this chapter, I decided not to add any of the other squad members parts just because I thought this chapter deserved to be the Greene's homecoming story itself. I hope you love it and I'll start on the next one asap! Reviews are always welcome :) Thanks for reading! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Saving Private Ryan but I do own this plot right here myself. Reiben is obviously not mine but everyone else is. Oh how I wish Reiben was mine. :P _**

**_Read on and I hope all of you are having a great summer! ~xoxx, Carolyn _**

* * *

Brooklyn glanced out of the airplane window, watching as the landscape morphed beneath her as the drone of the engines filled her ears. Towering cities turned into rolling hills and golden fields, sparkling lakes and dense forests. White clouds spotted the expanse of blue sky, lazily drifting by as her thoughts were carried away. She hadn't thought of Alex for a while but as she got closer to home, the closer she got to painful, yet beautiful memories. One thing was for sure: home would never be the same.

After another hour, the plane landed and the door was opened to a warm, summer day. Brooklyn slowly peered out at the violet peaks that shimmered in the distance, heat waves turning the city far off into a mirage. The flight attendant smiled widely at her, "Welcome to Denver, I hope you enjoyed your flight."

Brooklyn smiled back and Jamie pushed up behind her, "Thanks." The trio moved through the airport watching as soldiers met their families with joyous tears and fierce hugs. Reiben laced his fingers with Brook's examining his new surroundings.

Outside of the airport taxis sat dormant, their drivers waiting for the next wave of incoming soldiers. Richard squeezed her hand and left the siblings to find a taxi, his Brooklyn accent cutting through the sound of chattering families and happy laughter. Brooklyn closed her eyes as the western sun warmed her cheeks and the gentle breeze caressed her hair. Jamie smiled and hugged his sister tightly, "Just the way we left it."

"Not JUST the way we left it, but pretty similar."

"Hey you two kids! Get ova' here! You wanna get home right?"

Jamie picked the two green army bags up, slinging them over his shoulder, "Yea, comin'!"

Reiben put all three of their bags in the taxi trunk and laughed, "Taxi driva's here are a helluva lot nica' than back in Brooklyn."

"Of course, you're really far from New York now, people are a lot different and we don't quite have accents," Brooklyn grinned.

Jamie slid into the front seat and Reiben gently kissed Brooklyn, helping her down into the back before sliding in next to her and closing the door.

"Where to?"

"137 Morning Glory Drive, Parker."

"All right, get you there as fast as I can."

Richard leaned against the window and watched the scenery go by. Colorado was so much different than New York. The blue sky was the color of a rich gemstone and seemed to go on forever. The skyline was absent of the high skyscrapers; mountain peaks took their place, rising high in the distance with majestic beauty. The air was clear and the sun was warm; the serenity of the late afternoon was breathtaking.

Brooklyn leaned her head against Reiben's shoulder, quickly falling asleep to the steady flow of the car crossing over the asphalt road. She dreamed like she did every night, the sounds of war filling her head, and then that one quiet moment that shook her world.

* * *

Flashback -

Brooklyn swallowed the lump in her throat, "Please...don't let anything happen to you..."

Jackson closed his eyes, "Brooklyn...I love you," he murmured.

It caught her by surprise, the force of the words almost send her reeling, "Daniel..." she whispered.

He silenced her with a passionate kiss that could have made the world stop. It was as if he was trying to bring her inside of him, he was needy, hungry. She kissed him back with a ferocity that could've moved mountains.

* * *

Present -

Jamie and Nelson, the cabbie, talked back and forth, both exchanging stories of their war experiences. "Yes sir, they were everywhere in those trenches on Peleilu Island. One of my buddies was armed with one of those flamethrowers, you should've seen those Japs burn! Moore was good with that hunk of equipment...till the poor bastard got himself run through by a Banzai charger."

"Banzai charger?"

"Crazy sons-of-bitches would cover themselves in leaves and grass and jump up out of nowhere, charging at you with their arisaka rifles and fixed bayonets shouting 'BANZAI' at the top of their lungs. Scared the shit out of the entire company."

Jamie's eyes widened, "Damn! Sounds crazy..."

"Sure was kid. How about them Nazis?"

"Evil bastards. I was a POW for about a month in France. I don't know how half of those men survived. The conditions were terrible; I never saw it, but I heard their torture methods were as much or more brutal than the Japs."

The cabbie shuddered, "I heard about what both sides did to their prisoners...chills you to the core. You're a lucky guy. I don't know very many men who survived POW status or lived long enough after to tell about it."

"I know...my sister and her squad ended up busting the camp I was being held in. Brooklyn was captured and brought in, she came up with this huge plan for a rebellion and it actually worked."

Nelson looked in his rearview mirror at the sleeping girl and the man staring out the window, "How about you Brooklyn boy? What's your story?"

Richard continued staring out the window, "Landed on Omaha beach on D-Day, became apart of a small squad with the purpose of saving one fucking man, lost everyone but four of us at Rammel, came back home."

Everyone was silent for the rest of the trip, the air heavy with sorrow. So much had been lost, both friends and family; the memories of war still replayed themselves over and over like a horror movie.

Half an hour later, the taxi pulled into a neighborhood of homes that were spread out, each with five or more acres. The man stopped in front of a three story, white house with two large fields full of bursting sunflowers on both sides of the long driveway. Jamie smiled and handed Nelson their fare, "Thanks for the lift, have a good one."

"You too kid."

Reiben nudged Brook awake, "We're here baby." Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at the house that she'd called home for so long. She stepped out of the car and looked around, a soft smile crossing her face.

"We're really home Brook," Jamie murmured as he closed the trunk. The taxi drove away, leaving the three staring up the long driveway. Brooklyn began to walk up the long asphalt walkway, her past playing like a Hollywood movie. She looked at the fields, the sunflowers as bright as the sun, she could still see Alex as he would chase her through the large stalks. Richard came up just behind her, his hands resting on her waist. She leaned into him and froze as she heard the front door of the house slowly open. From inside the foyer, a tall woman walked out, with long, thick brown hair and eyes that seemed to glow amber in the sun. A hand flew to her mouth as tears began filling her eyes, "My-my babies!" she choked out.

Scarlett Greene took off at a run, nearly tackling Brooklyn as she stroked her daughters hair, "My beautiful baby girl, you've finally come home to me..."

Brooklyn buried her face in her mother's shoulder and smiled, "Told you I'd be back with Jamie."

Mrs. Greene stepped back and took in her son, he had left her a boy and had come back as a man. "Can you really be my Jamie? You're so handsome!" She reached up and ran a hand through his always tousled, light brown hair, "Your daddy would be so proud."

Jamie smiled sheepishly and hugged his mom tightly, "Thanks mama. I'm sorry about dad. I wish I could've been with him."

"Baby I'm glad you weren't, I probably would've lost you too..."

"You almost lost me anyway mama, I was a prisoner, I just got really lucky."

Scarlett squeezed her eyes shut, "Prisoner?"

Brooklyn stepped forward, "Yes mama, but he wasn't hurt, I promise." She was about to introduce Reiben when her breath hitched in her throat; she barely recognized the man towering in the door way.

It couldn't be.

His raven black hair was long and curly, but those chocolate brown eyes still smiled despite the weariness that seemed to envelop him. Brooklyn began to cry as she spotted the upper arm ending in a stump; her brother had survived. She sprinted and knocked him over, his one arm wrapping tightly around her waist. "Shiloh!" she cried into his neck and held on, repeating his name over and over.

Shiloh tried to keep the tears in as he held her, "Look at you baby sister, all grown up and a war hero to boot. Who would've thought?"

Brooklyn wiped her nose and laughed, "I don't know about war hero but I did my best." He grinned and straightened up as Jamie approached them. The two brothers stared at each other for a moment; the last time they'd seen each other, one had been a teenage boy and the other barely a man. They had left each other on that dreary New York dock, thinking they'd never see the other again.

Shiloh held out his hand, "Jamie."

The younger brother smiled and took his brother's hand, clasping him on the back, blinking tears away, "Shiloh."

Brooklyn took her leave and waltzed over to where Reiben stood quietly and respectfully by, allowing the family some time. Scarlett took her daughter in her arms again, "Look at what you did Brooklyn Emma. Brought your brother home. Your daddy would be speechless if he ever knew his darling girl was out there shooting guns with a bunch of men."

Brooklyn smiled softly and looked down, "Have you spoken with Mrs. Goldstein?"

"Yes just yesterday, Hannah should be home by now! Marlene will be so happy."

Brooklyn closed her eyes, "Hannah...she...didn't make it."

Mrs. Greene was completely shocked, "Oh Marlene..."

Brooklyn looked off, "I'll go over tomorrow."

Scarlett only nodded, "And who is this? Obviously not an army escort since he's still here."

Brooklyn walked over and laid her head against Reiben's chest, his arms gently encircling her waist, "Mama this is Richard Reiben, he's from Brooklyn."

Mrs. Greene laughed, "What a coincidence. How did you meet him?"

"He was a member of my squad. Saved my life-and Jamie's, more than once."

The older woman gratefully smiled and reached up to hug him, "I don't know how I'll ever repay you Mr. Reiben."

Richard gave her a genuine smile and held both hands up, "No need Mrs. Greene, and please, call me Richard."

She nodded and studied her daughter and the New Yorker for a few moments before grabbing their hands, "Please, come in."

Brooklyn happily followed and they were soon joined by Jamie who was already bombarding his mother with the gory details of the war in Europe. Shiloh watched Reiben with hard eyes, he still hadn't gotten used to the idea of Brooklyn with any other man but Alex. Reiben walked along with Brooklyn when Shiloh stepped in front of the two, black eyes smoldering, "Go inside Brook."

"But Shi-"

"Go inside, I just want to talk to Richard for a few minutes."

Her green eyes hardened as she watched her brother glare at the man who was her whole heart, "I love you Shiloh, but I swear, you'd better be nice."

The 24-year-old was silent as he watched his sister kiss Reiben one more time, giving him a warm smile before disappearing into the house. Shiloh turned to Reiben, who immediately crossed his arms and glared back. "So who are you?"

"Richard Reiben, the man who loves your sister."

Shiloh straightened up, "Yea, I got that. Our dad is dead which makes me man-of the- house now. First, my baby sister is not yours, I want you to know that. Brooklyn deserves the best. I can tell you right now she still loves Alex and always will. He was perfect for her, came from a respectable family and was working hard to make good money for both of them."

Richard was silent as Shiloh continued, "You come out of nowhere acting like you own her. Let me tell you something, if you so much as touch her, I-"

Reiben stopped him, his temper surfacing, accent thick, "Save your breath kid. You have no right to tell your sista' who she loves and who she'll be with. I just got home, same as you, obviously with all parts," he cut, glancing at the stump that would've been the rest of Shiloh's arm. "I'm going to do my best to make her happy, so don't you go off tellin' me I'm not good enough for her. I already know I'm not good enough for Brooklyn and never will be as perfect as Alex or Daniel. Don't get me started on him. I'm goin' to try my hardest to be everything she wanted and give her the world. I respect you and your family and I am sorry for your pa's death but I saw Brooklyn fight those damn Krauts and I know what she's capable of. She sure as hell doesn't need your help makin' her life decisions.

Shiloh glowered and stepped forward, gritting his teeth, "I will tell her to do what I feel is best for her and our family." And at that, the wounded brother turned and disappeared into the house.


	23. Reassurance

**_Here's Chapter 23! I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I apologize that it has come out so late, I was taking a summer statistics class and I had a bit of writer's block so I needed a break. I'm back and should not be taking any breaks in the near future! Hope you all have had a great summer and look for Chapter 24 soon!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Reiben, Mellish, Upham, Miller, the Sarge, Wade, Ryan or Caparzo. This is my plot right now though! Enjoy._**

**_Read on! Reviews are always welcome :) xoxx ~Caro_**

* * *

Brooklyn walked out onto the front porch as the sun set lower on the horizon, the violet peaks ablaze with ruby and gold. Richard stared out at the city in the distance, his chin resting on his folded hands. "You ok?"

Reiben sighed, heart heavy, eyes dark, "Your brotha' is definitely not my biggest fan. Basically he said I wasn't for you and he knew what was best and that was Alex."

She looked out and took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back, "Shiloh and Alex were really close; Shiloh loved him like he was his brother. We all grew up together...Alex was our closest friend; he and his sister. Pearl Harbor and the war came along, ruining everyone and everything; Shiloh was caught in the middle and was robbed of a lot. I've never seen him like this...It's not you."

Richard turned and brought her close, his heart beating slowly as the evening breeze ruffled their hair, "I'm sorry I couldn't be him."

She shook her head furiously, "That is something I don't want to hear. I love you and that's the end of that." She reached up and kissed him softly, the sky growing darker every minute. "Now go inside and get some food. Shiloh is going out with his girl. My mama already adores you and Jamie's thoughts are quite obvious."

Reiben smiled and kissed her sweetly, "Thanks babe, I feel betta' already."

She grinned and shoved him at the door, "Go. Eat."

"Yes ma'am."

She watched him go through the screen door and chuckled softly as she heard her mother's voice ring through the house, "I cooked a chicken rice casserole, it's Brook's favorite."

Another breeze gently rustled through her hair and caressed her cheek like invisible fingers. She leaned against one of the half posts and crossed her arms, watching as the stars lit up one by one, the drying sunflower stalks beginning to crumble in the cooler evening hours.

* * *

November 28, 1941

Sunflowers waved back and forth as the two teenagers laughed and ran. The Colorado summer day was waning and growing darker, just as the future of the country was. "Brooklyn! Slow down!"

"What's the matter? Too slow?"

Alex Youngblood grinned and lunged forward, catching her by the waist. "Nope, just giving you a head start as usual."

Together they fell to the earth, the dirt was still warm from the early evening sun; the stalks towered above them, their yellow faces reaching towards the eternal indigo sky. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes...come on girl, you've heard it all over the place. Relations with the Japs are getting shaky and we need to be ready; it's my duty to my country and people."

Brooklyn sighed as she propped herself up on her elbow, trailing a finger down his cheek, "I know... Hawaii is just so far away..."

Alex frowned and pulled her down on top of him, looking into her eyes, "You know I love you Brooklyn Emma Greene."

"I know...and I love you."

She stood up and dusted off her skirt, slowly walking down the trail they had woven throughout the stalks, looking off, wishing that time would just slow down and stop. Alex trailed along behind her, watching his girl walk away, the sadness in his heart overwhelming.

"Brook?"

She gently wove her arm around the twisted trunk of the Russian Olive tree and made her way around it, eventually turning to him, "Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

She immediately stopped and turned to peer at him through the tiny, soft green leaves, "Alex...are you being serious?"

He circled the tree and came up behind her, folding his arms around her waist and leaning against her, "More than serious."

She smiled and twisted in his arms and reached up, kissing him on the cheek, "I'd love to."

He smiled and swept her up carrying her bridal style towards the house, "Good."

He reached the front porch and reached up with a foot pushing the door open. The house was quiet and the only sounds came from the crickets outside and the buzzing of the clock above the stove. "When?"

The door her room was opened and he gently laid her down on the fluffy bed, "Soon." He rolled her beneath him and began to kiss her as if it were for the last time.

* * *

James Ryan sat at the dinner table, watching as his mother busied herself about the kitchen, pots and pans clinking as she worked on the meal. He turned his head and stared at the three black stars in the window, it had him him hard the day he returned from France. The plane ride was slow, the gray ocean had passed beneath him like a lifeless being, taking him back to a gloomy future. The car had run along the dirt road, the golden wheat was like a sea of arms, beckoning him towards memories he did not want to remember.

The car pulled up to the house and he could still see his mother's face as he stepped out of the car. Tears cascaded down her face like a summer rain as she ran to him, that last glimmer of hope in her eyes set ablaze as she took her youngest son in her arms, holding him as if there were no tomorrow. "James?"

His mother's voice cut through his memories.

"Yes ma?"

"Dinner's ready, you hungry?"

"Yes ma'am, that beef stroganoff sounds amazing."

The older woman smiled and set a large, steaming plate in front of him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome honey."

They sat in silence for a few moments before he began, "I've got to find a job ma, I can't sit around all day, that's not what Captain Miller would've wanted."

Mrs. Ryan slowly nodded, "You haven't quite told me about this man yet son, I'd like to hear more about him."

A slow smile crossed James' face, "Greatest man I've ever known ma besides pa and my brothers...he saved my life." And at that they settled in for a long evening of stories.

* * *

Timothy Upham looked up from the French lesson book he was grading for his sister. The Pennsylvania sky was dark as a waning gibbous moon hung bloated behind the thin, gray clouds. "How'd I do Tim?"

"Getting better everyday Kae." He smiled up at his little sister.

"Why thank you! I've been studying French extra hard since the war started. I figured France would need help rebuilding after the whole thing was over. I'd like to go and help with the people, the children especially."

"Well I'd be more than happy to join you."

Kaela smiled and plopped down in the chair next to him, "You been sleeping ok?"

Upham grimaced and shook his head, "Not as I'd hoped. Unfortunately I've still got those nightmares. War sure messes up the mind, I've constantly got German running through my head. It's like a movie that plays over and over."

"I know...I can hear you at night. You even woke mom and daddy up last night with how loud you were shouting."

Timothy flushed a dark red, "I'm sorry, I really try and think about better things before I sleep but those scenes still manage to weave their way into my mind. I'll keep my door shut so you all don't have to hear anything."

Kaela shook her head and reached up, squeezing his hand, "Don't worry, we're here to help."

He nodded and continued grading the booklet, "Who's Hannah?"

Tim took a deep breath and set the pen down, "She was a member of my squad...feisty little Jew. She was killed by a German, throat slit...she was a great woman."

Kaela scowled as Upham continued, "She was my friend Brooklyn's best friend, speaking ow which, I think you'd love Brook. She was another member of my squad, pretty tall for a girl, fluent in French, and a great medic. I honestly think you would've enjoyed the whole squad."

The girl smiled, "I'd like to meet them."

"Well Mellish is still in Europe fighting, Captain Miller, the Sarge, Jackson, Caparzo, Wade, and Hannah are dead. Brook, Reiben and Jamie are here so we could definitely see them. I'll write Brook a letter."

"Sounds perfect, I can't wait."

"All right now skiddaddle little sister so I can finish grading this thing."

Kaela stood and gave him a playful frown, "Fine brother, I see how it is." And at that, she gracefully swept out of the study.

* * *

Mellish sat there cleaning his rifle, listening as Sergeant Randall spoke to his squad. "Winter is right around the corner boys, we'll be moving into Germany as-fast-as possible and making our way to the first of those camps. I don't know what will be waiting for us but I'm sure it won't be pretty. So I need you men to mentally prepare yourselves for the atrocities we're going to more than likely see."

The men murmured amongst themselves, discussing the possibilities of what they'd see.

"Mellish, over here son if you please."

Mellish leaned against his rifle and stood, slowly making his way to the sergeant, "Sir?"

"I'd like you to be one of the first ones in with me, I'll need you to speak with the people who we will see in the front. They'll probably be afraid at first but once they wee we're there to help, I'm sure they'll warm up to us."

Mellish nodded, "Yes sir, I'd be honored. Thank you sir."

"Once we get past the front and speak to a few of the people, you are free to go look for Hannah's relatives."

Mellish's eyes lit up, "Thank you again sir."

The Sergeant nodded, "Of course, ow get over there and finish with that rifle and we'll move out within the next few hours."

Mellish nodded and retreated back to his sport where his friends surrounded him. "Ready Stan?"

"More than ready Jack, more than ready." He sat there and pictured his squad: Captain Miller, The Sarge, Jackson, Reiben, Brooklyn, Wade, Caparzo his best friend, and his Hannah. He was ready to fight again for all of them, and he could not wait another minute.

* * *

Reiben pushed back from the table and smiled at Scarlett, "This was the best food I've had in a long time Mrs. Greene, thank you so much."

"You're very welcome, it's the least I can do for everything you've done for us."

Jamie smiled at him and piped up, "Hey mama, I have something to tell you about..."

Scarlett looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "Yes?"

"I met a girl in France..."

His mother grinned, "And? Go on..."

"Her name is Jeanette; she's 18 and a French girl. Pretty blonde hair, the most beautiful sky blue eyes I've ever seen..."

Scarlett nodded, "And when will I get to meet her?"

Jamie drummed his fingers on the table top, "As soon as this war is over, I'm going back to get her."

"We'll help if we can," Brooklyn smiled before coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Scarlett reached across the table and squeezed Reiben's hand, "Don't worry about my oldest. Shi is having some problems right now...he's usually very friendly and happy but things aren't going as well as he wished they would."

Reiben slowly nodded, "I understand."

* * *

Shiloh walked down Peoria Avenue, staring up at the apartment and business buildings, he felt like the smallest ant compared to them. A large, gray apartment building came into view and he hurried as fast as he could to the front door. He reached up and pressed the buzzer, "Hello?" A sing-song voice rang out into the night.

"It's me girl, Shiloh."

"Shi! Be down in a jiff!"

"Alright, bring a coat, it's pretty chilly."

"Will do, see you in a minute."

Shiloh stepped back and turned, quietly sitting on the bench. A mother passed with her daughter who stared with curiosity at the arm that ended in a stump. The woman stopped, "How old are you kid?"

"24 ma'am."

A sad look crossed her face, "Thank you for your sacrifice."

The little girl stepped forward and gently patted the stump, "Thank you."

He smiled softly, "You're very welcome. Thank you both for your support."

The two smiled and walked away hand in hand, disappearing down the street beneath the steady glow of the street lights.

The door opened quickly, shattering the quiet night. Rachel stepped out and smiled brightly, her long, jet black hair gently blew in the breeze and her hazel eyes glittered against her pale skin, "Hello my love."

She kissed him warmly as his arm encircled her waist, "My beautiful girl."

She gently kissed his handicap arm and swallowed the lump in her throat, "Where are we off to tonight?"

"I was thinking dinner and a movie."

"Sounds perfect."

She took his arm as they moved down the street, other couples passing the, the war being the prevalent topic of conversation.

"Sure is getting colder, it'll be snowing before we know it."

He nodded, "You bet."

"Doing alright? You're awfully quiet..."

"Brook and Jamie are back."

Rachel's eyes widened, "They are? Shiloh that's great! I bet your mother is so happy, I can't wait to see them! What is there to be upset about?"

Shiloh glared into the darkness, "Brooklyn brought a man home with her."

She fell completely silent, "You knew she would find someone else Shiloh, she can't hold on to Alex forever..."

"I know that but it's far too soon-"

"Shiloh! For God's sake its nearly been four years! Give Brook a break. You know it wasn't easy on her and it still isn't. She lost her fiance, fought a war, and brought your brother home; she deserves happiness."

Shiloh grew angrier by the minute, "But he's older, probably 25 or 26. She's only 21! He's some tough guy from New York with what I see as an abrasive personality."

"Have you even tried to get to know him?"

"No, but Alex-"

"Alex is dead Shi, let him go, let her let him go...come on, let her have her happiness."

Shiloh only groaned and kissed her, "Come on."


	24. Melancholy and Broken Hearts

_**Hey everyone! I am SO sorry about this horrendously late update! This semester has been terribly busy and my classes are really hard. My sorority is always keeping me busy too so writing is becoming a luxury I can't indulge in often. Thanksgiving break is coming up and I'm excited cause that means I get to write Chapter 25! Thanks for all of the reviews and messages, they mean a lot! **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Saving Private Ryan. I own my characters though. Of course._**

**_Read on and enjoy! Thanks again for bearing with me. Without further adieu, Chapitre Vingt-Quatre! _**

**_xoxx, Caro_**

* * *

Four days later, Jamie came running up the stairs, his light brown bangs flopping in his eyes. "Hey Brook!" He burst through the door, throwing up the drapes, morning sunlight pouring into the room. Brooklyn groaned and rolled over in Reiben's arms.

"It's seven in the morning," she growled.

Richard buried his face in the crook of her neck, trying his best to shield out the sun, "Not ok," he grumbled.

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you guys are so old...anyway, you just got a letter from Upham."

Brooklyn sat up and took the letter, tearing open the envelope and retrieving the cream colored paper. Jamie took a seat in front of the bed and Richard sat up, resting his chin on her shoulder; for a brief moment she smiled and then cleared her throat.

"Dear Brook, I hope you're doing well. Its been almost two weeks since we parted ways on that New York harbor, and I miss you all even now. Life in Philadelphia has been hard to adjust to; sometimes I feel as though the days are far too quiet and slow. In a way I almost yearn to be back in France again with the squad, moving through those towns and helping the people. Hell I even miss shooting my gun. I have written this letter because I would enjoy seeing you and everyone else again as would my little sister Kaela. We are willing to meet you anywhere, please let us know what is best for you. Give my regards to your family and Reiben.

Sincerely, Upham."

Jamie sat back and gave a loud sigh, "What?"

"Upham, he just cracks me up."

Reiben kissed Brooklyn's shoulder, "Well?"

"I say we go back to New York, I miss it already."

"Alright baby. Back to Brooklyn?"

"Sounds perfect."

The three were quiet as they sat there, the dust particles floating in the golden light. "I think there's something we should do you guys."

"What's that?"

"Well Captain Miller was from Alva, Pennsylvania...it can't be too far from New York. We could pay Mrs. Miller a visit. You know, as his squad and all."

"Sounds like a great idea."

"I second that."

Brooklyn stood and slipped on her Chinese kimono silk robe, a gift from Shiloh, and padded across the smooth wood, "Be back in a few."

She made her way down the narrow stairs, the scent of bacon, hash browns, and blueberry pancakes filling her nose. "Smells good mama."

Scarlett turned and smiled, hugging her daughter tightly, "I saved up more than enough food stamps to buy enough for a big breakfast this morning."

"Well, you surely outdid yourself...are you ok?"

"Of course. I've got all my babies at home, safe-and-sound. I do miss your father though...nothing is the same. I wake up expecting to see him when I open my eyes but...it's all right. Who wrote you a letter?"

"A member of my squad wrote, he'd like to see us all again, so we're going back to New York for a few days."

"You won't be gone too long will you? Your father's funeral is in a week."

"I'll be home for that mama, I promise."

"Good, now call the boys, I'm sorry, men, down to breakfast."

Brooklyn stood at the bottom of the stairs, "Children! Breakfast is ready if you're hungry."

Her bedroom door opened immediately as Jamie and Reiben rushed down.

"Hungry you two?"

"Yes please, yes mama."

The two of them sat down and began to devour the plates of food. Brooklyn rolled her eyes and bit into a slice of bacon, "Alright guys, my daddy -our daddy's funeral is in a week Jamie and I need to be back for that. I'm thinking New York for five days?"

Jamie nodded, "I can do that, we definitely need to be back for dad."

Reiben looked up at Mrs. Greene, "I'll have them back."

She smiled gratefully, "Thank you Richard."

The kitchen was silent for a few minutes before Brooklyn spoke up, her voice extremely quiet, "I'm going to see Mrs. Goldstein today."

Scarlett gripped the side of the sink and closed her eyes, "Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, I need to do it myself." She finished her breakfast and pushed back from the table, "I need to go get ready."

Brooklyn walked up to her room and shut the door, sinking to the bed and burying her face in one of the pillows. After a few moments, she stood and made her way to the bathroom, her feet felt like cement blocks and she trudged across the wood. The white and pale green walls couldn't even calm her nerves, not even the scent of vanilla warmed her senses. She turned the spickets and warm water began to fall from the shower head. She let the robe fall to the floor, a cool, autumn breeze chilled her skin as it filtered through the cracked window. She stepped in and closed the curtain, warm water cascaded down her skin, washing the silent tears away as she cried for the best friend and sister she had lost.

An hour later, Richard looked up from the paper he was reading to watch his girl gracefully walk down the stairs. Her long hair was in a sleek ponytail and she wore a dark, eggplant colored dress. Her eyes were famed by thick, black lashes but her eyes were as gloomy as the afternoon outside. "I'll be back," she murmured, her frosty, pale pink lips barely able to pass a whisper.

Reiben stood and gently kissed her, "Are you sure you don't want anyone to go with you?"

"I'm sure."

Scarlett stood and hugged her tightly, "Tell Marlene I said hello."

"I will." Brooklyn made her way out to the garage and started the ford convertible. As she drove, she thought about what she would say to Mrs. Goldstein, nothing would be comforting. The cold air passed over her, the sun did nothing to warm her skin. The usual 30 minute drive seemed to go on forever, the road stretching endlessly before her. Within the hour she arrived at the red brick, two story house, a dark air seemed to surround the once bustling beautiful. A black star was illuminated in one of the front windows. "Shit." Brooklyn groaned.

A voice filled her head, that beautiful Southern drawl like liquid honey over her bones, "Calm down darlin' it'll be ok." She closed her eyes against unwanted tears.

She took a deep breath and opened the car door, slowly making her way to the door. The home that had once been so familiar seemed so foreign. She slowly reached up and knocked, waiting for what seemed like a million years.

Hannah's older sister Rachel threw open heavy oak door and pulled Brooklyn into a large hug. Her long, jet black hair was braided and her skin was pale, brown eyes glowing but full of melancholy. "Brook! We missed you"

Brooklyn quickly swallowed the lump in hr throat, "I missed you all too...where's your mother?"

Rachel looked down and sighed, "Where she's been since we got the letter. Sitting in her chair in the family room."

"I'm so sorry Rach...I really wish it had been someone else."

"Everything happens for a reason Brook." Together they walked to the family room, painted a rich emerald green with mahogany furnishings. Mrs. Goldstein sat in the large, plush Victorian era armchair, her hazel-grey eyes stared into the distance, her hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in days. The yellow, tear-stained letter sat on a small round table next to the chair and Brooklyn moved to pick it up.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Robert Cohen,

We regret to inform you of the death of your daughter

Hannah Goldstein. She served her country with honor

and pride. We can, in no way, repay the great sacrifice

made by your family but we can pay our respects to her

great contributions to this war against tyrany and

oppression.

Regards and my deepest condolences,

General George C. Marshall

United States Army Chief of Staff

The tears well again inside of her green eyes, she still couldn't believe that Hannah was gone. "Your daddy?"

Rachel shook her head, "We haven't heard from him in months."

"Brooklyn?" The tiny voice of Marlene Goldstein softly called, "Come here."

Brooklyn sat down in front of the chair and Mrs. Goldstein reached for her hand. The older woman traced the scars on Brooklyn's wrists and forearms, silent as she went along her sorrowful business. "How did she die?"

"I...I...I don't feel like it's a proper story to te-"

"Please tell me Brook...I need to know how my baby died." Mrs. Goldstein obviously hadn't seen the body yet.

"She was trying to save Mellish, another Jew in our company...they loved each other greatly...but...she didn't see the German soldier and he...she was just gone." Brooklyn couldn't bare to tell the grieving mother about the gruesome way her daughter had been taken from this earth.

"I see...is he dead? The soldier?"

"He is...yes."

Marlene just stared at the scars when she began, "Remember when you and Hannah were about eight years old and that girl was bullying you for being so skinny? I can still hear the principal's voice, 'Mrs. Goldstein, Hannah was just pulled from a brawl in the hall, she's got a black eye but I'll say she did far more damage to the other girl..." She trailed off and began to cry again, Rachel sat next to Brooklyn and stared hopelessly at her mother's face twisted in pain.

Rachel rested her head on Brooklyn's shoulder and the younger girl pulled the other to her and stroked her long black hair. The war had taken so much and the world seemed so black. Their hearts breaking, the three women weeped together for a piece of life and love they would never get back.


	25. The Cold of Winter

_**Hey everyone! I apologize for another ridiculously late update! Ugh I was recently awarded an internship with a huge fashion magazine in town so I'm so busy with that and writing article upon article. Thankfully I'm only taking 13 hours this semester and am only three semesters away from graduating and one semester away from my French minor! I promise I'll start writing more, this story is coming to its end sadly though...ugh...but hey we still have visits to the Captain's wife and all of that so maybe I can make it a few chapters more. I'm reading it coming to an end.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SPR plot, but I do own my own characters and my own part of the story.**_

_**Thanks again for reading everyone! You guys are the best! xoxx ~Carolyn**_

* * *

Brooklyn trudged through the front door half an hour passed two in the morning, her eyes sore and puffy from crying. The night was silent, there were no sounds of bombs whistling through the sky or bullets cracking in the distance. Her mother was sound asleep on the family room couch, the days newspaper folded out across the table, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

"Mom?" Scarlett startled awake and jumped up.

"Oh! Brooklyn, you scared me sweetheart..." She caught sight of her daughter's red eyes and took a deep breath, calming her racing heart. "How did it go?"

"It was all right..." The tears pressed into her eyes again, "Or not so well. Mrs. Goldstein is like a zombie and Rachel is trying her best to handle it." She was silent for a few moments. "Rachel said some of the stitches had split...they hadn't opened the box yet before she and her mom came...Rachel lost her lunch, her mom fainted...it was the most gruesome wound I've ever seen mama.." She held out her hands and examined them, as if the blood of her best friend had stained them dark red.

Flashback:

Brooklyn removed Hannah's hands from the wound and immediately looked away. The wound was far too deep for her to work on, the carotid artery and had been completely severed. Hannah squeezed her hand, unable to speak because of the ghastly wound, "Hannah, I can't go home without you, I've been with you since we were babies, don't you dare die on me! I love you so much baby girl," she whimpered as Hannah's eyes said everything.

Brooklyn shook her head, "Mrs. Goldstein just isn't the same...she didn't say anything about Mr. Goldstein either."

"Poor Marlene...I will stop over there tomorrow and see if there's anything I can do to help Rachel."

Brooklyn only nodded.

Scarlett hugged her daughter and stroked her long hair, "Go get some sleep baby girl, you've had a long day."

The young woman pulled back and wiped her nose with her hand, "Yes ma'am."

"I love you Brook."

"I love you too mama."

A few moments later, she quietly closed her bedroom door behind her, slowly crossing the worn boards. Richard was passed out on the edge of the bed, his arm hanging limply, fingers brushing the floor. Brooklyn smiled, gently brushing his brown hair out of his closed eyes. "Baby?"

"Yea it's me."

"You ok?"

She perched herself at the end of the antique, white, wooden bed, biting her lip until it drew blood, "Yea...I'm fine."

He could hear the deep melancholy in her quavering voice and sat up. He reached towards her, his musky scent inviting her in to his loving embrace. She held up a hand, "Let me change."

He simply nodded and she slipped into the bathroom. She set to slowly removing the pale yellow dress and looked at herself in the mirror. The scars on her arms and face still looked fresh and pink, Jackson's silver cross hung around her neck. The cool metal glinted in the faint moonlight streaming through the bathroom window. She could hear his soft voice calling out to her in the darkness but every time it was silenced by the horrendous explosion of a tank shell. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Such a waste," she whispered. She pulled the silky white nightgown over her head and removed the necklace, hanging it from the mirror.

Richard lay awake, his hands folded beneath his head, eyes tracing the designs etched into the ceiling by years of rain, snow, and wind. "Hello."

Brooklyn slid a soft hand across the expanse of his chest, stretching out, her head eventually coming to rest just underneath his chest. She kissed his collarbone and he shivered with delight and ecstasy. He looked up into her eyes and pulled her down on top of him, his lips capturing hers in a warm kiss. "I love you baby."

"I love you too..." He smiled and kissed her again, but this time with more passion and desire. She closed her eyes, slowly losing herself to his warmth. "I need you," she whispered and at that they slipped away into a world of love and pain.

* * *

Jamie lay in bed, the covers pulled up to his ears, eyes examining his room for any trace of an enemy who would never be there. His thoughts constantly drifted off to the young woman he had left behind in France, those sky blue eyes haunting him like a ghost from the battlefield. She was caught in the middle of the bloodbath while he was safe-and-sound in his warm, comfy bed. It didn't seem fair. He had read and reread her letter over a hundred times and the writing had begun to fade; he wondered what she was doing at that exact moment.

Was she hiding under a bed with Mercedes and the others as bombs rained down on them? Was she caring for the wounded and dying men, her gentle words offering a small amount of comfort? He wanted to go back and bring her home with him, even if it meant going back and fighting again.

He would kill a thousand more Nazis if it meant keeping her safe and having her with him. He glowered at the thought of her being in any sort of harm. He ached for his rifle to be back in his hands, he yearned for the sounds of far off explosions and gunfire. His heart wrenched as he fell asleep, thoughts all returning to her.

* * *

Mellish made his way towards the entrance of Auschwitz with the rest of his unit, his eyes staring straight ahead, veins full nothing but pure hate. Only a week before, the Red Army had liberated the death camp, sending messages to the Americans informing them of the mess they were about to walk into.

The ground was frozen solid, snow and mud buried the dormant railroad tracks far below the feet of the soldiers. A cold wind cut through their uniforms causing them all to grimace. The men were silent as they walked, not a whisper could be heard. Within a matter of minutes they stood before the giant brick entrance; Sergeant Randall put a hand on Mellish's shoulder, "Are you ready son?"

"More than ready."

The sight made him stop in horror. There were several people sitting on the ground in circles, but they looked more like the legion of the dead than human beings. Mellish squeezed his eyes for a moment, the tears stung his eyes, "Why are there still so many here?"

The Sergeant sighed, his breath coming out in large, white puffs, "Many of them have no where to go. We've tried to supply as much food and blankets as possible but there just isn't enough.

"I've never seen this many people in one place."

People. His people. Jews.

They were all silent; bones were visible through translucent skin, faces were as gaunt as skeletons, dark rings were bruised beneath eyes.

"There have to be hundreds of bodies stacked in that building just beyond the guard tower, the Krauts must not have had enough forewarning before the Soviets burst in. That's just the beginning. God knows how many bodies are left over from the experimental wards."

Stantley grit his teeth, the force almost driving him to a headache, "What kinds of experiments?"

Randall sighed, "Follow me."

* * *

Brooklyn awoke to a sharp chill in the house, this January was particularly harsh. The mountains were capped with feet of snow and the white flurries were constant. Richard propped himself up on his elbow before falling right back down and pulling the large blanket over him, "Hot damn it's fucking cold!"

"I k-k-know." She pulled a large fleece blanket around her shoulders, "Mom m-must not have put a fire on yet." She bent down and turned on her small room heater.

"Brooklyn! Telephone!" She nearly jumped as her mother's voice rang up the stairs.

"Yes ma'am! Coming!"

She rushed down the stairs nearly running Shiloh over, "Woah! Slow down there Seabiscuit!"

She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him before answering, "Hello?"

"Hey Brooklyn, James Ryan."

She looked down at the floor, she had written him with her phone number in case he or his mother ever needed anything but she never expected him to call. "Hey kid, how've you been?"

"I've been all right, I forgot how hard farm work was in the winter."

She laughed softly, "It's about the same here."

"Yea...were you going to go see Upham in Pennsylvania?"

"I was yes...we were all supposed to go up a couple of months ago but with my dad and Hannah's funerals...I just couldn't leave."

There was silence for a few moments, she could hear him struggling in the background with tears, "I-I'm sorry. We buried my brothers."

She swallowed a lump in her throat, "I'm sorry James..." She waited for another few moments, "Well...I'm thinking we'll be going soon...would you like to join us?"

"I would very much, yes."

"Alright, I will write you when the time comes."

"Ok...it's good to hear your voice again Brook, I look forward to seeing you again."

"You too, tell your mother I said hello."

"Will do, bye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

Jamie walked down the stairs, straightening his tie and pulling his coat on, "Ready."

Brooklyn nodded, pulling her hat down over her ears, "Let's go."

They piled into the car; her mother, Shiloh, Rachel (Shiloh's Rachel), and Reiben sat in grave silence.

Rachel's hazel eyes brightened as she caught sight of her friend, "Hey Brook."

"Hey Rach."

Shiloh kept his fingers laced with Rachel's as she chatted away with Reiben, casting fiery glares the New Yorker's way. Richard took no notice, happy to lighten the mood with stories from back home.

Jamie slid into the driver seat and looked over at Brooklyn, "Off to Fort Logan."

She nodded, "Off to see daddy."

The drive went by seemingly quickly, the mood in the car sobering again as they pulled up to the large cemetery. Jamie drove up and down the rows, hundreds of new plots were marked with fresh snow. "One more Jamie."

They stopped in front of a long row of headstones, one standing out in particular. The letters were etched deep and painted black. A cross marked his Christian religion.

**James A. Greene. US Army. WWII. August 16,1888 - February 8, 1944. Beloved Father and Husband. **

Brooklyn closed her eyes and didn't hold the tears in, gently placing her own small bouquet of Pansies and Iris' in the small cup, "I miss and love you daddy..." Shiloh stood there, his hands balled into fists, eyes full of anger.

Jamie quickly wiped a tear away and sniffled, trying his best to keep his dignity. Scarlett bent down and placed a bouquet of blood red roses next to her daughter's flowers, "I love you my dear. I will see you again someday in a place far better than this one."

Brooklyn reached over and took Shiloh's hand, giving it a slight squeeze, catching him crying silent tears.

Reiben stood off, watching them mourn. He wanted nothing but to hold Brooklyn. He folded his arms across his chest, saddened by the thought that he would never meet the father of the woman that he loved, never have his permission to marry her the traditional way. He watched as Brooklyn said something to her mother and picked a few flowers from the crimson and violet assortment.

She stood and left the group, eyes scanning the passing grave markers. Reiben followed closely behind as they walked on for a few minutes. She stopped in front of a single grave beneath a dead tree the star of David etched into the top. **Hannah M. Goldstein**.

Brooklyn's lips began to quiver and then she completely lost it. A couple standing before a grave just a ways off stared at her as she fell to the ground and began shouting and pounding the stone with her fists. "Son-of-a-bitch! Goddamn Krauts! I'm so sorry Hannah, so so sorry, I should've been there! It's all my fault!" Within a minute, Reiben had her pulled tight to him like he had so many times before and buried his face in her hair. The snow began to fall again, dusting them in pale ivory, surrounding them in a peaceful silence.


	26. Stories and Paris

_**I am so sorry for being seven months late on this chapter! This is NOT the last chapter, and thank you so much for all of your wonderful messages and all of the story and author alerts, you guys rock! I look forward to your lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy this latest installment of Across the Ocean!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own SPR or its characters, but I do own my own characters and plot lines._**

**_Read on! ~xoxx, Carolyn_**

* * *

Brooklyn stepped off of the train onto the platform, staring out at the Pennsylvania landscape that lay before her. Reiben and Jamie stepped off behind her, bags in hand curiosity bright in their eyes as they did just the same.

"So this is Addley...thought we'd never make it here."

"Me neitha'...I wonder what the Captain's wife is going to say when she sees us."

"I have no idea, I hope she'll be happy..." Brooklyn murmured.

"Brooklyn!"

She whipped around at the sound of her name and smiled brightly when she spotted Upham walking towards them.

"Upham!"

A younger girl stood behind him, her jet black hair curled around her shoulders and her deep, brown eyes glittered with excitement.

Brooklyn hugged the Corporal tightly and Reiben walked up behind them, "Upham."

"Uh-Reiben."

He held out his hand and Reiben shook it, a smile cracking across his face, "Good to see you again."

"You too-Jamie!"

Jamie clapped him on the back, "Timothy! Nice to see you! And who might this be?"

"This is my sister, Kaela Upham...Kaela, these are my friends, Brooklyn Greene and her younger brother Jamie and finally, Richard Reiben."

Kaela grinned, "It's so wonderful to finally meet the squad."

"And it's lovely to meet you, Timothy told us all about you in his last letter."

She blushed, "Oh, how sweet!"

They were abruptly interrupted by a voice shouting over the din of the train, "Hey guys!"

Brooklyn whipped around and her eyes brightened as she caught site of James Ryan, jogging towards them with bag in tow."

"James!"

He dropped his bag and swept her into a giant hug, eliciting a glare from Reiben, "How have you been, doll?"

"I've been great! And yourself?'

"Can't complain, it's hard running a farm by yourself but mama helps where she can."

He turned to Reiben, "Hey Reiben."

Richard gave him a once over but then grinned, "Hey kid, good to see ya."

They continued to talk excitedly when Reiben looked around at the group, "Well, I guess since I'm the oldest here-"

Brooklyn rolled her eyes, "Oldest at only 25..."

"OH hush, anyway, I'll be in charge. First, we go to the hotel."

Upham nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

After calling a couple of cabs, they made their way to the Wyndham Hotel, generously tipping the cabbies before entering the hotel lobby.

The hotel was small but homy, a woman with gray hair and crystal blue eyes smiled from behind the desk, "How can I help you, kids?"

Reiben sidled up to the counter and leaned over, flashing his brightest smile, "Two rooms under the name Reiben."

The woman looked through her records, "Ah yes. Rooms 405 and 406." She handed him the keys, "Breakfast is served from 7 to 9 and dinner from 6-9."

"All right, thank you ma'am."

She spotted the scars on Brooklyn and the dog tags that clinked beneath her dress, "Thank you for your service."

The woman's voice was barely audible but Brooklyn heard her and gently smiled, "It was well worth it."

As the rode the elevator to the fourth floor, Jamie stared down at the floor and then back up at his sister, "Can I room with Upham and James? I really don't want to share a room with you two. I don't think I could handle you two."

Reiben laughed and tightened his grip around Brooklyn's waist, "Be my guest, we're more than happy to be rid of you."

Jamie made a face and stuck his tongue out at Brooklyn, "I figured as much."

"We'd love to have you!" Kaela chimed in, elbowing Tim in the ribs who immediately complied.

"You're more than welcome."

"You'll be in the room with the best of the best," James winked.

* * *

**Captain Miller's Home**

Brooklyn took a deep breath and smoothed the front of her skirt down before reaching up to knock on the door.

She wasn't sure what to expect from the Captain's wife, he'd barely spoken of her during their times together.

Reiben stared at the black star that hung in the window and averted his eyes, the loss of his Captain was still fresh in his mind and it hurt to this day.

The small screen door opened to reveal a woman in her mid-forties with short blonde hair and big, vivacious brown eyes that sparkled in the light. Yet beneath the vivacity there was something else. Melancholy.

Richard stepped forward and held out a hand, "Hello ma'am, we apologize for the surprise but my name is Richard Reiben, I served under your husband during the war."

A faint smile crossed her ruby lips, "I'm Ava Miller, are you the last remaining members of Charlie Company?"

They all nodded in unison, "Yes ma'am."

"I heard all about each and every one of you in my husband's letters. Please, do come in."

She opened the door wide and they crossed the threshold into the Captain's home.

Brooklyn felt tears well in her eyes as she looked at the pictures on the walls and on top of bookcases. Frames encased black and white photographs of John Miller and his wife and two sons.

They were a beautiful family and their smiles were brighter than the sun.

There were photos of summer trips to the Atlantic Coast, baseball games when the boys were younger and in high school, family cookouts during the holidays and more.

"I just baked fresh brownies, the boys are at work but they've been spending some time with me ever since they got home. I'm constantly baking sweets," her voice was warm and friendly as she brought in five plates and pyrex dish full of the tiny brown morsels.

Jamie bit into his and groaned, "These are delicious!"

"Thank you, the recipe was my mother's."

Reiben thoughtfully chewed for a few moments before beginning, "I'm very sorry for your loss Mrs. Miller. The Captain was a wonderful man, I was honored to fight in his squad."

Mrs. Miller reached over and patted his hand, "Thank you Mr. Reiben, I heard quite a lot about you."

Brooklyn's eyes opened wide when she turned to her, "And you are Brooklyn Greene?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"John thought you were the most courageous woman he'd ever met. He told me about how you were over there to find your brother, Jamie."

Jamie cleared his throat, "And boy did she find me and bust me out!"

They all burst into laughter but quieted down as she continued on.

"And James Ryan, that is you, correct?"

James looked up at her with sad eyes and nodded, "I figured. I feel as if I know you the best out all of Charlie Company."

"I'm sorry that finding me cost your husband his life. If I could take it back and die in his place, I would."

She shook her head, "Absolutely not. John did his duty to his country and your mother deserved to have one of her children back. She made a large sacrifice, it was the least our country could do for her."

Upham started up, "Captain Miller was very intent on finding him, I'd never met a better or smarter man."

And at that, they began a long afternoon of storytelling and conversation.

* * *

**November 1944**

Brooklyn startled awake, the nightmare was all too vivid and the tears streaked down her cheeks at a startling rate.

She could still Daniel, being ripped from her grasp, the tank shell exploding and igniting his body into flames.

He called out to her to save him, his blue eyes caught hers but she was powerless against the searing hot fires. His screams were so real that she thought she was back in Europe and everything from being back home was just a dream.

Then there was Wade, her hands were soaked in his blood as he lay there dying, his entrails hanging like a grotesque decoration across his torso.

"Why did you let me die?" His fading voice broke her heart and she screamed and cried until she woke.

Reiben immediately pulled her into his arms and began kissing her, "Shh...baby shh, it's just a dream."

He rocked her back and forth and she clutched him as if she feared that, he too, would disappear and die.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, running her hands through her now short hair, "What happened?"

"Same nightmare I've been having since we got back."

"Jackson and Wade?"

She silently nodded and he sighed, kissing her warmly, "None of it was your fault baby, you have to remember that."

"I know but I just can't seem to make it go away."

"It never will go away, that's the burden of being a soldier. You remember every single one of your friends' deaths as if it was yesterday, but, I'm here to love you and help you through it. It's our burden and pain to bear together."

Brooklyn reached up and gently pushed a stray lock of brown hair from his teal blue eyes, "I love you Richard Reiben."

"And I love you Brooklyn Greene."

She kissed him passionately and he rolled her beneath him, gently kissing her neck, cheeks and forehead. She shrugged out of her t-shirt and he did the same until nothing was between them.

"I'll love you forever," Reiben whispered as he loved her.

* * *

A week later, Brooklyn, Reiben and Jamie stepped off of the plane at Paris-Orly airport and surveyed the damage around them.

The grand French airfield had been used by the German Luftwaffe during their occupation of France from 1940-1944. Bomb craters speckled the runways and the scraps of German, British and American fighters and bombers had been hastily pushed to the side.

Pierre LaRoche, a member of the Free French resistance group, greeted Brooklyn, "Bonjour, mademoiselle bienvenue en France. Je m'appelle Pierre." (Hello Ms. welcome to France, my name is Pierre)

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Brooklyn et merci beaucoup." (Hello, my name is Brooklyn and thank you."

The young man smiled kindly, his black hair drifted into deep brown eyes and across his tanned face, "You speak beautiful French."

"Thank you, I've been learning it since I was a kid."

"I heard that you served over here as well, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui. That is correct, I came over to search for my baby brother," she motioned towards Jamie who was trailing behind them in deep conversation with Reiben.

"Thank you for aiding in the liberation of my home. It is good to see it back in French hands."

"I'm just sorry that it is in such ruin, there was so much destruction. I remember dreaming of Paris when I was little. I always pictured tiny picturesque cafes and rolling country side with lavender and sunflower fields. The first time I get to see it, it's in ruin."

LaRoche looked into the distance with eyes full of sadness, "Yes, well, we French are proud of our home and will restore it to its former glory no matter how long it takes."

Brooklyn smiled, "I know you will. My baby brother is actually here to look for a young French girl he met when we were captives."

"Ah, yes? Where were you located?"

"Vire, near St. Lo."

"It is beautiful there. I have passed through many times, it was always a peaceful town."

She nodded and thought back to Mercedes and kind the old woman had been to her during her imprisonment in Vire. Anya and Jeneatte had also been thoughtful and always helped her when she needed it. She hoped that Jeneatte had waited long enough for Jamie to return.

"So why are you here if you were released from duty?"

Brooklyn shook her head and looked up at the man, "One of the aides to our secretary of state asked if I'd work over here in one of the hospitals, there are still a lot of injured soldiers and I have the medical knowledge to help them."

Pierre watched as a car drove up and he nodded, "That's very good of you, but, I am afraid that the time has come where we must part. This is your car and it will take you three to your hotel. I have provided my contact information if you need anything."

"Thank you, we really appreciate it."

He kissed her cheeks as was French tradition and smiled softly, "Have a wonderful time in Paris, Brooklyn."

Reiben sidled up next to her and pushed her towards the car, "Thanks, we got it from here Frenchie." he bit.

Pierre only laughed, "Au revoir, a bientot."

* * *

An hour later they were settled into their rooms and Jamie was itching to be on his way to Vire.

"Excited?"

"You have no idea. I can't wait to see her face again."

Jamie had talked about nothing but Jeneatte since the car ride and he impatiently awaited his ride there. The telephone in the beautiful room rang and Brooklyn nearly jumped at the intensity of the shrill sound.

"It is? Ok great I'll be down in a moment."

He nearly tossed the phone on the hook and ran to pick up his things, "Gotta go Brook, I'll call if I can when I get there."

"Sounds good, please, please baby brother, be careful. There may be rogue Nazis out there still and I'd hate for something to happen to you before you found her."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "I'll be fineeee. Don't worry about me."

"All right," she gathered him in her arms and hugged him tightly, "Love you kid."

"Love you too, see ya!"

The door slammed shut and then he was gone.

Reiben grinned and pulled her to him, "He'll be fine baby, I promise."

She sighed and fell back out of his arms onto the large, plush ivory bed, "I know, I just worry."

The Eiffel tower stood high and proud against the light of the setting sun, Brooklyn was overjoyed at the site and rolled over and kissed Reiben, "I'm happy we made it."

"Me too, if only all of us had..."

He trailed off and the room grew silent.

Brooklyn bit her lip to keep the tears from forming as she thought of the dead members of her squad, they had been just like a family to her.

Most of all, she missed Daniel. His silver cross hung around her neck with the dog tags, right next to her heart. She had visited with his parents and brother and sister just a few days ago and had offered to give them the silver cross.

His mother had gently insisted that she keep it, he'd have wanted her to. The Jackson's were kind people from Tennessee and she remembered seeing all of the old pictures of Daniel from church, school and running track.

She gently kissed the silver cross before letting it fall beneath the tags, "So I was thinkin' of dinna at the Eiffel Tower tonight."

Brooklyn whipped around, "Are you nuts? That place is overflowing with customers, we'll never get in!"

"Oh come on, trust me baby, we'll get in."

"If you say so...in that case I'd better get ready."

She slid into the large bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the warm water run down her skin with lavender and vanilla soap.

Soon, her short blonde hair framed her face and curled around her cheeks, her green eyes glowed with hope and she wore a beautiful sparkly, black dress with draped sleeves and a low back. It was a gift her mother had bought her a while back before the war for special Navy parties in Honolulu.

She stepped out of the bathroom, her pale pink lips forming a smile when she spotted Richard in a suit.

He stared, eyes wide, "You look amazing, my girl."

She slowly made her way around him, circling like a predator, "As do you."

He kissed her with so much love she thought that she'd die from it, "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

The car took them to the Eiffel Tower and a small elevator took them up to the Jules Verne restaurant. The view was breathtaking, Paris lay before them, the city lights glittering like a million diamonds under the dark night sky.

A pale blue table cloth adorned the table and a single, red rose sat in a tiny vase in the middle with a candle whose flame burned brightly.

The waiter slid her chair out for her and she sat down, smiling up, "Merci."

He returned the smile and gave them two leather bound menus.

After they both chose terrine de filets de sole, they sat there quietly and surveyed the evening around them.

Happy families and couples chattered around them, a beautiful blend of English, Swiss-German and French drifted through the crisp November air.

"I never imagined that it would be so beautiful," she murmured softly as she accepted Reiben's jacket. He draped it lightly around her shoulders to shield her from the cold and kissed her cheek before sitting again.

"It is a wonderful city so far. I can't wait to try the wine, I haven't been drunk in a long time."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes, "You poor thing."

"Hey now, watch it," he teased.

About 20 minutes later, they sat there and enjoyed their meal when the air around them became eerily silent.

She looked around and cringed, "What is it?"

She was taken by surprise when Richard stood and moved over towards her, "What the hell is going on?" she hissed.

He reached into his pants pocket and retrieved a small, royal blue box and she felt as if her lungs were about to burst.

Reiben got down on one knee before her, his blue eyes glittering as he stared up at her, "Brooklyn Greene, I have loved you since the first day that I saw you on that beach in Normandy and I will love you forever if you'll let me. Will you marry me?"

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat but couldn't, tears streaked her cheeks as she silently nodded, "Yes...yes, yes, yes! I'll marry you."

A thunderous applause broke out and she was shocked when Ryan, Upham, Kaela, Mrs. Goldstein, Rachel, her mother, Shiloh and his Rachel, Jamie, Jeneatte, Mercedes and Anya stood up from two tables towards the far end.

Jamie grinned as he made his way towards her, "Congrats Brooky, looks like you're getting married!"

"But I thought you-?"

"I got a hold of Jeneatte the day before we got here and she drove down with the other two when Reiben told us what he was going to do."

Jeneatte gave a shy smile, "Congratulations Brooklyn."

Mercedes hugged her tightly followed by Anya, "I am happy for you mon cher," the older woman smiled.

Rachel rushed forward and kissed her cheek, "I knew you'd find happiness after Alex," she whispered softly.

Shiloh pushed in between them, "Scuse' me, big brother coming through. Congratulations baby sister."

Brooklyn threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his one arm around her waist, hugging her tightly, "He's good for you, I'm sorry for not seeing it. I was just too busy trying to be like dad and-"

"It's ok, Shi, I know."

The door to the restaurant burst open and they all gaped, Stanley Mellish stood there, eyes wide, a smile as wide as the sun painted across his face, "Am I late?"

Reiben laughed, "Just a bit."

Brooklyn watched as her friend threaded his way through the crowd, dressed in his uniform, hair askew, the hardships of war written in his weary eyes.

She grasped onto him when he got close, "Fish! How'd you manage to get here?"

"We're lookin' to push across the Rhine soon into Germany and so they were nice enough to give me a couple days off."

Hannah's golden star still lay next to his and he caught her staring, "Is that her mother over there?"

Brooklyn looked towards Mrs. Goldstein and nodded, "That's her and her sister Rachel."

He took a deep breath and squeezed her hand, "I guess I'd better introduce myself."

He lost himself to the crowd and Reiben bent down and softly kissed her, "Happy?"

"Happiest I've been in a long time..."

She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him into another kiss as the lights and spirit of Paris wrapped them within it's hopeful blanket.


End file.
